Srta Swan, instrúyame
by Bella Bradshaw
Summary: Isabella Swan trabaja junto a su amiga y jefa Alice, dueña de la empresa. Tiene una vida calculada al milímetro, no deja nada al azar, pero su vida está a punto de cambiar cuando Alice tenga que mudarse a EEUU y dejar la dirección de la empresa a su hermano Edward. Edward es todo lo contrario a ella, un joven imprevisible y espontáneo que deja que la vida le sorprenda. Olderella.
1. Chapter 1

**Como ya sabéis los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama es mía.**

 **Esta va a ser una historia cortita, ya está escrita e iré subiendo los capítulos con asiduidad.**

 **Espero que os guste, Bella Bradshaw**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Srta Swan, instrúyame**

 _Pi, Pi, Pi, Pi…._ _Son las 5:30 de la mañana en Londres. Desde la estación de radio de la BBC podemos anticipar un día puramente londinense con lluvia matutina y temperaturas que rondarán casi los 12 grados centígrados a primera hora de la tarde. El tráfico…._

Levanté una mano y de un golpetazo silencié la radio-despertador que cada mañana me despertaba a las 5:30 de la mañana.

Es temprano para despertar si tienes en cuenta que entro a trabajar a las 8:30 y vivo a 10 min de mi trabajo caminando, 5 en coche.

Era una persona estructurada, ordenada y cuadriculada, también me habían llamado alguna vez mecánica. Planeo cada actividad que voy a realizar ese día al milímetro, no puedo permitirme perder tiempo dejando que las cosas sucedan al azar.

Sigo una rutina muy estricta: levantarme a las 5:30, ir al gimnasio para hacer cardio en ayunas, llegar a casa, desayunar un té verde junto a un pequeño bol de frutas y copos de avena, ducharme, vestirme con la ropa que descansa en el maniquí del cuarto de invitados y que he planificado el día anterior, maquillarme como hago asiduamente (raya negra de ojos, blush, rímel y pintalabios color marrón), recoger mi pelo en un moño alto y pulido, colocarme las gafas que mejor combinen con mi ropa ese día, ponerme los zapatos (siempre de 7cm de tacón y a juego con el bolso), coger el maletín, las llaves de casa y salir caminando hacia mi trabajo.

Trabajo en una oficina situada a solo 10 min de mi casa, como he dicho anteriormente, estudié la carrera de dirección y administración de empresas junto a la de relaciones laborales, por lo que mi trabajo consiste en ser la mano derecha de la directora de la empresa y mi mejor amiga desde la universidad, Alice Whitlock. También colaboró en la selección del personal puesto que nadie conoce mejor que yo la clase de personas que Alice necesita para trabajar con ella.

La empresa de Alice se dedica a asesorar a otras empresas a cerca de movimientos de compra venta de acciones internacionales, usos monetarios, inversiones en bolsa…etc. Todos los días representantes de diferentes empresas acudían a nosotros en busca de ayuda, una segunda opinión, asesoramiento personal…etc.

Al llegar a la planta donde estaba mi oficina, Jessica y Ángela, mis dos secretarias personales, me recibieron con un saludo y comenzaron a ponerme al día. Realmente no hacía falta que lo hicieran, todo estaba apuntado en la agenda que llevaba en mi bolso y que no soltaba ni para ir al baño.

-¿Ha llegado Alice?- pregunté entrando en mi oficina.

-Aún no Isabella. Estará a punto de llegar.

-Gracias chicas. Hoy tengo una reunión a las 12:30 pero confío en poder acabar antes de las 14:00, ¿me esperáis para comer?- pregunté.

Dentro de la empresa cada una tenía diferentes rangos, Alice era la jefa, yo la segunda al mando y ellas dos estaban al final de esa pirámide de mando, pero estaban muy por encima de las personas que trabajan en contabilidad e investigación de mercados.

Fuera de la empresa éramos amigas. Salíamos a comer cada día y los viernes, para celebrar el fin de la jornada laboral salíamos a tomar unas copas después del trabajo.

Alice estaba casada desde que acabó la universidad, Ángela lleva casada poco más de un año y Jessica lleva con su novio más de 4 años. La única soltera del grupo era yo, llevaba sin pareja estable desde la universidad, había tenido mis pequeños líos esporádicos a lo largo de estos años, pero nunca habían sobrepasado las 4 citas.

Actualmente estaba quedando con Emmet, era un chico divertido que me mantenía entretenida los fines de semana. No obstante, sabía que no era el definitivo en absoluto pero mientras durase disfrutaría.

Mientras imprimía los informes de la reunión que iba a tener en más de tres horas llegó Alice con mal aspecto. Pasó por mi lado y ni si quiera me saludó, lo cual significaba grandes problemas personales.

Sin pensarlo entré en su despacho y me mantuve de pie detrás de ella.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunté- ¿has estado llorando?- le dije cuando vi su cara.

-Mi matrimonio pende de un hilo Isa- dijo triste.

-No me lo creo- comenté mientras me sentaba detrás del escritorio.

-Sabes que no me gusta tratar temas personales en el trabajo, pero esta vez necesito a mi amiga y no a mi mano derecha, así que haré una excepción. ¿Recuerdas que cuando me casé el plan a largo plazo era volver a los Estados Unidos?-

Asentí.

-Bien, pues Jasper lleva semanas insistiendo en que lo hagamos inminentemente. Dice que está harto de Inglaterra, que echa en falta su familia y sus raíces texanas. No quiere tener hijos a menos que nos mudemos, quiere que nuestros hijos se críen tal y como lo hizo él.

-¿Y qué diferencia hay entre hacerlo allí o aquí? Allí lo único que saben es comer hamburguesas, no puedo imaginar un sitio mejor para criar un niño que en Londres. Es una gran ciudad con muchos recursos y actividades.

-Jasper quiere vivir en el campo, que sus hijos monten a caballo y recojan estiércol. Me niego a ocupar el lugar de madre y esposa que se queda haciendo tartas de manzana hasta que sus hijos y marido regresan de trabajar. Soy muy de ciudad, necesito trabajar, café de Starbucks, tráfico, ruido y sobre todo necesito el estiércol lejos de mí.

Solté una gran carcajada solo de imaginarme así a Alice, la cosmopolita Alice.

-Habla con Jasper de nuevo, hazle entrar en razón. Os podríais mudar al campo aquí en Inglaterra. Hay un tren que solo tarda una hora en llegar a Londres desde Guildford.

-Ni hablar, no voy a mudarme a ese pueblo de mierda.

-Tendrá que estar cerca de la oficina, tú eres el alma de esta empresa Alice.

-Ag, lo sé. Jasper propone abrir una nueva sucursal en .

-¿Y esta?- pregunto alarmada. Quizás esté a punto de perder mi trabajo.

-Esta se quedaría aquí claro.

-¿Bajo qué jefe?

-Pues… me gustaría decirte que bajo el tuyo. Eres la única persona en la que confío para estar a cargo, pero ya sabes que es una empresa familiar, los estatutos especifican que el director de la empresa debe ser un miembro de la familia.

-¿Y quién sería? ¿Tu tía Allyson?

-Ni hablar. Esa mujer está para jubilarse, para cuando aprendiera a tomar el control de la empresa ya tendría que dejar de trabajar.

-Pues tú me dirás… -dije cruzada de brazos.

-Mi hermano- comento poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Tu hermano ¿Edward?- pregunté escandalizada.

Había visto a Edward en contadas ocasiones, alguna vez cuando Alice y yo vivíamos juntas en el campus y su familia venía de visita, en la boda de Alice y hace cinco años en los Hamptons.

Edward era y había sido siempre la oveja negra de la familia. Repitió curso en el instituto un par de veces, por supuesto la universidad no era una institución a la que quisiera asistir y su lema en la vida era ''carpe diem''.

Sabía por Alice que se pasaba la vida viajando, viajes que pagan sus padres porque el niño no trabaja. Edward era lo que se podía denominar un alma liberal y hippy.

-Sí Edward- dijo apesadumbrada- acaba de cumplir 23 años, la misma edad a la que yo tomé las riendas de esta empresa.

-Sí Alice, pero tú eras madura, tenías unos estudios, una pareja, una vivienda estable… Todo lo que me has contado de tu hermano es… es un caos. Hundiría la empresa- exclamo horrorizada.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Sigue siendo un desastre.

-¿Ha avanzado algo en su vida?

-Oh sí claro, se sacó la carrera de economía a duras penas y por insistencia de mis padres. Lo hizo a distancia porque para él lo de vivir en un mismo lugar más de 6 meses es demasiado- dijo ironizando- ahora estaba viviendo en una zona tercermundista de Brasil, en medio de la selva o algo así. Sabes que no soporto su falta de seriedad con su vida así que intento no preguntar a mis padres por él cuando los visito en .

-¿De todas formas crees que él estaría dispuesto a dejar su vida desorganizada para trabajar aquí donde prima el orden?- pregunto escéptica.

-Claro que no, pondrá mil impedimentos. Todos son una mierda porque no trabaja, no tiene pareja, familia… seguro que no tiene ni amigos de verdad. Es demasiado raro para ser aceptado hasta en una comuna aislada de la sociedad-

Las risas no se hicieron esperar después de ese comentario tan mal intencionado de Alice.

-¿No tiene novia entonces?- pregunté con tono desdeñoso.

-Sé porque estás usando ese tonito. Te estás acordando de esa vez que viniste a mi casa de los Hamptons en verano y pillamos a mi hermano en medio de una orgía.

Reí fuertemente al recordarlo.

Hace 5 años, Alice me invitó a pasar unas semanas con ella y su marido en los Hamptons, en la casa que sus padres tienen allí. Alice no se habla con su hermano y pensó que la casa estaría vacía. Lo último que se imaginó fue encontrarse la casa llena de gente semidesnuda, las persianas estaban bajadas en pleno día pero la casa estaba iluminaba con decenas de velas. El salón se había convertido en una sala común de masajes tántricos con música chill-out. Lo peor llegó al salir al jardín que conectaba la casa con la playa. Todas las personas que había allí estaban desnudas sin ningún tipo de pudor a la luz del día. Alice caminó hacia una de las camas con dosel que estaban al lado de la piscina y al acercarnos vi como un total de cinco personas estaban teniendo sexo juntas.

Apoyada de rodillas estaba una mujer bastante mayor, de unos 40 años, frente a ella y con sus pechos pegados estaba un chico bastante joven con cuerpo atlético y detrás de ella pegado a su espalda estaba otro chico aun más joven que el anterior. Se notaba que la mujer estaba siendo penetrada por ambos lados. A su vez detrás de cada chico había una chica acariciándolos sensualmente.

-¡EDWARD!- gritó fuertemente Alice.

Me costó alejar mi mirada de la escena propia de una película porno que estaba sucediendo ante mis ojos para mirar a mi amiga.

Alice estaba completamente roja de rabia y podía asegurar que la vena de su cuello iba a estallar si no se calmaba.

Ante el grito de mi amiga la orgía sexual paró y tras unos breves segundos de calma, todas las personas salieron de la cama menos una, el chico que estaba teniendo sexo anal con la mujer mayor.

-Alice- saludó con fastidio.

Se giró completamente desnudo, tenía un buen culo, y se puso un bañador tipo slip ajustado y blanco en el que a duras penas podía meter su pene erecto.

-¿Qué coño es esto? Estás mancillando la casa de nuestros padres- gritó a la vez que rodeaba la cama y daba un puñetazo a su hermano en el pecho- sinvergüenza liberal.

Jasper abrazó a su mujer con fuerza y la alejó de su hermano.

-Tú también traes a tus amiguitas- dijo el joven mirándome- ¿por qué no puedo yo traer a los míos?

-Mis amigos no se ponen a follar por toda la casa. ¡Exijo una explicación!

-La única explicación es que mi hermana, la cual me saca 9 años, es una frígida, aburrida e insípida que no disfruta de la vida y que ha venido a joderme la fiesta. Eres una jode polvos- la gritó mientras se alejaba caminando a la playa.

Volviendo al presente Alice me miraba con el ceño fruncido, enfadada al recordar la escena.

-Aun no he vuelto a dormir en ninguna cama de esa casa. A saber lo que hicieron y quienes lo hicieron, que asco por dios-

Volví a reírme.

-Ahora en serio. Que tu hermano no se quede con esta empresa. ¿Qué tipo de empresas asesoraríamos con él al mando?

-Empresas veganas, ecologistas y productoras porno, sin duda- dijo riendo levemente- Isabella- dijo sin atisbo de bromas- me importa esta empresa, pero mi prioridad es Jasper, lo sabes. Si mi hermano tomara el mando de la empresa necesito que tú estés aquí, solo así sabré que nuestro trabajo y esfuerzo de todos estos años no se va a ir por la borda.

-Claro Alice, cuenta con ello. No obstante, confío en que tu hermano huya de esta responsabilidad.

.

Semanas más tarde de esa conversación las cosas seguían sin definirse entre Jasper y Alice, lo que significaba que de momento no habría cambios en la dirección de la empresa.

-Isa, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Claro Alice- dije tapando girándome hacia ella y tapando el auricular del teléfono con una mano- en cuanto acabe de hablar con los de S.I.S voy a tu despacho.

Nada más acabar la llamada entré al despacho de Alice, la cual estaba viendo las vistas que el ventanal de su oficina ofrecía.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-He decidido irme a - me dijo girándose y mirándome a los ojos.

-Oh no, Alice-

-Lo siento, sé que te preocupa la empresa Isa…

-Sí, claro que sí, pero también me preocupa mi mejor amiga- dije acercándome a darle un abrazo- voy a echarte mucho de menos.

-Y yo a ti. No te has separado de mí desde la universidad, me vas a hacer mucha falta.

-¿Cuándo te vas?

-En un mes, más o menos. Jasper ha buscado una casa para nosotros, pero gracias a dios no está en Texas, está en California, así que aun así mantendré un cachito de ciudad conmigo. Me iré cuando todo en la empresa esté en orden. Mi hermano llega mañana.

-¿Tu hermano? ¿Él va a ser mi nuevo jefe? Peor aún, tendré que ser su mano derecha…- dije espantada. Sin duda mi plácida vida se había acabado.

-A mi me pesa más que a ti, créeme. Necesito que me prometas una cosa, Isa. Quiero que instruyas a mi hermano, que lo moldees para que pueda ocupar el puesto que dejo yo. Solo tú puedes hacer que esté a la altura de su cargo.

-Lo intentaré- dije poco convencida.

.

Al día siguiente acudí media hora antes al trabajo, lo que alteró mi rutina totalmente y tuve que dejar de lado ir al gimnasio. Estaba convencida de que Edward llegaría temprano y quería enseñarle un poco la empresa. Alice me había pedido que hiciera parte de sus funciones de hermana mayor porque no la apetecía discutir con él, cosa que hacían cada vez que se veían.

Sin embargo, a las 10 de la mañana Edward aun no había aparecido y mi enfado cada vez era más grande.

-Maldito niñato, se cree que estamos a su disposición para cuando él quiera- me quejé a Jessica- lo primero que le enseñaré es a usar el reloj. En la selva si quiere puede guiarse por la posición del sol o cualquier mierda naturalista de esas, pero esto es Londres y aquí hay que guiarse por un reloj, cada segundo cuenta.

-¿Viene de la selva?- preguntó asombrada y divertida Jessica.

-Algo así me dijo Alice. Espero que al menos venga vestido, no me sentiría muy cómoda trabajando con alguien que anda en taparrabos como Tarzán- dije riéndome a carcajada limpia. Jessica me acompañó en la broma y también empezó a reír.

-Lo cierto es que mi reloj funciona bastante bien. Y en cuanto al taparrabos lo traía en mi maleta, una pena que me la hayan perdido en el aeropuerto. Pero no se preocupe señora, si me deja esa horrorosa chaqueta suya podría hacerme un taparrabos ahora mismo, y así se ahorra un regalo de bienvenida tan caro como un reloj- dijo una voz masculina detrás de mí.

Cuando acabó de hablar me giré y me encontré frente a frente con un chico, bueno un chico no, más bien un hombre guapísimo. Tenía el pelo más largo de lo normal, una barba de al menos una semana y unos imponentes ojos verdes. En cuanto a la ropa no llevaba taparrabos, pero iba vestido muy informal. Unos pantalones de algodón fino en color marrón claro que le llegaban por encima de los tobillos, una camiseta verde oliva con un logo publicitario y arrugada y unas deportivas de correr.

Recuperándome del hecho de que mi nuevo jefe me haya pillado criticándole, le contesté:

-Supongo que es el señorito Cullen- dije con retintín- confío en que en esa maleta haya trajes mucho más bonitos que mi chaqueta pero desde luego mucho más acordes a las necesidades que exige esta empresa y que claramente con esas pintas no alcanza- dije mirándole de arriba abajo- En cuanto al reloj, me lo ahorraré siempre y cuando cumpla con los horarios preestablecidos, aquí todos nos tomamos muy en serio nuestro trabajo. Bienvenido a la sociedad señorito, si tiene alguna duda sobre su… integración hágamelo saber- dije caminando hacia la salida y pasando a su lado.

.

.

.

 **Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, ¿parece que no se llevan muy bien entre ellos no?**

 **Si os ha gustado o si no, podéis dejarme un review con vuestras primeras impresiones de esta historia.**

 **A cambio de vuestro review os regalaré un** _ **adelanto**_ **del siguiente capítulo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Como ya sabéis los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama es mía.**

 **Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, following y favoritos, de verdad me llena de alegría saber que la historia os está gustando.**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-Supongo que es el señorito Cullen- dije con retintín- confío en que en esa maleta haya trajes mucho más bonitos que mi chaqueta pero desde luego mucho más acordes a las necesidades que exige esta empresa y que claramente con esas pintas no alcanza- dije mirándole de arriba abajo- En cuanto al reloj, me lo ahorraré siempre y cuando cumpla con los horarios preestablecidos, aquí todos nos tomamos muy en serio nuestro trabajo. Bienvenido a la sociedad señorito, si tiene alguna duda sobre su… integración hágamelo saber- dije caminando hacia la salida y pasando a su lado._

Antes de salir por la puerta una mano me agarró del antebrazo y me giró. Al mirar hacia mi brazo vi una mano grande y bronceada sobre mi impoluta chaqueta de traje rosa palo.

-Tengo una. ¿Dónde está mi despacho?- dijo mirándome con esos ojos verdes tan expresivos.

Me costó responderle ante esa mirada, lo asumo.

-No tiene despacho- dije riendo.

-¿Dónde se ha visto que un jefe no tenga despacho?- espetó soltándome.

-La jefa soy yo. Tú ahora mismo eres el que menos peso tiene en esta empresa hermanito- dijo Alice entrando al despacho de Jessica donde estábamos todos- para que me entiendas mejor, eres el último mono- dijo riendo y no pude evitar reírme con ella.

-Oh hermanita, cuanto te he echado de menos- dijo en tono desdeñoso Edward.

-Estoy segura de que sí. Isa, acompaña a Edward a dar una vuelta por la empresa, ayúdale a adaptarse a su nuevo… hábitat- sonreí levemente ante la pulla de mi amiga hacia su hermano, pero la mirada envenenada que él le daba a Alice me contuvo de reír más fuerte.

Caminé fuera de la habitación con Edward pisándome los talones. Llegamos hasta el ascensor y una vez dentro, él se colocó delante de mí.

-Estoy segura de que odias tanto a mi hermana como yo, Isa- dijo intentando crear conversación- es una amargada, siempre lo ha sido. Ha llevado una vida más aburrida que una monja de clausura- dijo intentando ser gracioso.

-Oh que gracia me haces señorito Cullen- dije poniéndome a su lado para mirarle a los ojos- pero su hermana es mi mejor amiga desde la universidad y te aseguro que no es amargada. Tú simplemente no la conoces.

-Y tú no te conoces ni a ti misma- dijo sonriente.

-¿Qué dices niñato?- le contesté enfadada.

-Veo una fiera en tu interior, pero está al fondo de ti, tapada tras esas gafas horrorosamente grandes, tu chaqueta de traje fea y la amistad insulsa con mi hermana y la pava del despacho- dijo refiriéndose a Jessica.

-Empieza fatal su trabajo en esta empresa señor Cullen- dije dejando de mirarle- y por favor psicoanalícese a sí mismo, a usted sí que le hace falta.

-Claro- dijo riendo cuando el ascensor llegó a la primera planta.

Salí andando rápidamente hacia la sala de informática, sin esperarle.

-¡Eh Isa más despacio por favor! Que tengo jet lag- dijo corriendo hasta llegar a mi altura.

-Isabella, me llamo Isabella y señorita Swan para ti- dije parándome a enfrentarlo.

Genial, el tío no lleva aquí más de 20 minutos y ya me he enfrentado tres veces con él. Menos mal que era viernes.

-Bella- dijo sonriente cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué?

-Bella, yo te llamaré Bella.

-Ni hablar, no me llames por ese puto sobrenombre cursi. ¡Señorita Swan y se acabó!- me giré para continuar andando.

-Señorita eh- dijo detrás de mí- así que no está casada- dijo pasando un dedo por detrás de mi cuello.

Nunca admitiré que un cosquilleó me atravesó y que mi piel junto a mis pezones se enchinó. Pero así fue.

-¡Pare! Y mantenga las distancias- dije abriendo la puerta de la sala de informática.

Le enseñé la sala y uno de los chicos le dio unas nociones básicas sobre cómo manejar el ordenador.

-Sé manejar un ordenador, ahórrate el tutorial chaval- dijo de buen humor palmeando el hombro al compañero.

-¿Chaval? Señor Bennet- dijo el informático ofendido.

-Oh sí, es verdad os encanta el trato cortés a los estirados ingleses.

-¡Vamos!- dije sacándole se la sala- ¿podrías ahorrarte todas estas estupideces? Intenta ser más cordial. Ya no vives con monos, las personas nos ofendemos con esos comentarios, además ahora vives en Inglaterra y por si tus conocimientos sobre geografía y población te fallan, en Inglaterra HAY ingleses. Así que acostúmbrate- le regañé.

-Peeeerdooona Bella- dijo poniéndome la mano en el hombro- no quería ofenderte. Sé que tú eres inglesa, tienes pecas.

Respiré hondo varias veces para tranquilizarme. De verdad que el niñato tenía menos cerebro de lo que pensaba.

-¡Soy estadounidense imbécil! De Arizona concretamente. Y tengo pecas porque mi piel es terriblemente pálida. No intentes llegar a grandes conclusiones sobre mí sin conocerme.

-¡Vaya Arizona! Estuve en Phoenix hace unas semanas. Y no tienes acento americano- dijo intentando justificar sus conclusiones de que yo era inglesa.

-Déjalo, sigamos.

Hasta la hora del almuerzo estuve enseñando a Edward la empresa. Fueron dos horas insufribles entre sus meteduras de pata con los compañeros y sus bromitas hacia mí. Además se paraba a hablar con todo el mundo, incluso sin conocerlos. A cada momento que pasaba lo soportaba menos.

El tour acabó en la cafetería donde le indiqué donde estaba la comida y la bebida y lo dejé solo para sentarme junto a Jessica y a Ángela.

-¿Qué tal con el espécimen silvestre?- me preguntó Jess.

-Horrible. Os tengo aprecio y por eso os recomiendo que vayáis buscando trabajo, porque esta empresa se va a ir a pique. No le doy ni 3 meses al mando. Es insufrible.

-Pobrecillo, aquí no tiene a nadie- se compadeció Ángela.

-Si pudo relacionarse con monos en la selva, podrá sobrevivir en Londres- dije riéndome.

-¡Mirar, mirar ha cogido una hamburguesa y una coca-cola!- dijo Jessica.

Me giré en mi asiento para mirarlo porque le daba la espalda desde donde estaba sentada.

-Está a punto de tener una experiencia orgásmica comiendo, va a probar comida que no son hojas- bromeé.

Edward pese a estar a muchos metros de distancia pareció oírme y levantó su mirada de la hamburguesa para clavarla en mí. En ese momento me atravesó un escalofrío y quité la sonrisa de mi cara. No sé por qué pero me sentí mal por él en ese momento.

El resto de la tarde no volví a ver a Edward, hasta que cogí el ascensor para bajar a la calle. Él se montó conmigo y junto a otras tres personas más que ya estaban dentro.

-Hola Bella- dijo sonriéndome-

-Hola- contesté sin mirarle.

-Es viernes…

-Sí, lo sé- respondí cortante.

-Me han dicho que en Inglaterra es común salir los viernes a tomar algo después del trabajo. ¿Quieres salir a tomar algo?- me preguntó girándose hacia mí para mirarme pero yo continúe de frente a las puertas del ascensor, dejándole ver mi perfil.

-No te conozco como para ir contigo de bares- dije a la vez que salía del ascensor sin mirarle.

Ese fin de semana me lo pasé metida en casa. Había comenzado a leer un libro y hasta que no lo acabara no podría salir de casa. Hasta me costaba dejar de leer para comer.

El lunes Alice me informó de que iban a acondicionar una de las salas que estaba frente a mi despacho para que su hermano instalase ahí el suyo. Había decidido darle una oportunidad al niñato, aun tenía 23 años y era inmaduro. Además estaba en un país nuevo donde la única persona que conocía era su hermana y esta le evitaba lo máximo posible. No iba a volverme su amiga pero le ayudaría a adaptarse a la empresa y le moldearía para que se pareciese lo máximo posible a Alice.

Sobre las 11 de la mañana mientras estaba en la sala de juntas con Alice y con representantes de una empresa literaria, la puerta se abrió y Edward entró por ella. Hoy no venía tan mal vestido, traía unas deportivas pero al menos iba en vaqueros oscuros y un polo de color rojo. Era demasiado informal para la oficina pero mejor que la ropa que llevaba el viernes sin duda.

Dejó los documentos sobre la mesa y cuando pasó por mi lado me colocó las manos en los hombros de forma cariñosa.

-Buenos días Bella- dijo sonriente.

-Buenos días, Edward- contesté seria pero manteniendo la educación.

Cuando me soltó y abandonó la sala Alice me miraba con el ceño fruncido. No entendía el gesto de su hermano y me pedía una explicación. Yo me encogí de hombros porque tampoco entendía porque se tomaba tantas confianzas conmigo.

Antes de las 3 de la tarde decidí entrar en el despacho de Edward para enseñarle unos análisis que habíamos hecho con la empresa con la que estaba reunida esta mañana. Pero no estaba preparada para lo que me encontré al entrar.

Edward estaba tumbado en la silla del escritorio, con los pies encima de la mesa, sin camisa y fumando. Y encima fumaba maría.

-¿Pero qué coño haces?- le grité cerrando rápidamente la puerta para evitar que el olor pasase al pasillo.

-Estoy en mi momento de descanso- dijo sin inmutarse.

-A ver varias cosas: para tener tu momento de descanso primero has tenido que trabajar, ¿qué has hecho hoy para merecerte el descanso?, segundo vístete y quita esos pies de encima de la mesa y tercero deja de fumar hierba ilegal en el despacho. Además hay sensores de humo, ¿quieres que salten o qué?

-Tranquila Bella. He quitado el sensor- dijo orgulloso señalándome el sensor encima de la mesa- es fácil quitarlos, solo hay que desenroscarlos.

-¡Es igual! No fumes aquí y menos maría- dije arrebatándole el porro y apagándole en la botella de agua que Edward tenía abierta.

-Tú mandas- dijo sonriendo y poniéndose de pie. De esta manera me dejaba ver su escultural torso.

Me quedé embobada mirándolo como era de esperar.

-¿No tienes nada que hacer?- le pregunté.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Ven conmigo- dije abriéndole la puerta- ¡pero vístete antes por dios!

Salimos del despacho y fuimos hacia la sala de conferencias. Donde comencé a explicarle el análisis que habíamos hecho en la reunión.

En un momento dado me senté a su lado y comencé a hacerle anotaciones, pero él agarró una de mis manos y no pude seguir escribiendo.

-Bella, Bella…

-No me llames así, te lo he dicho por favor- le pido mientras intento retirar mis manos.

-Pero es que va contigo, eres muy guapa, por eso te llamo Bella.

Me ruboricé pero evité que eso me afectara de más.

-¿Me sueltas por favor?- dije mirando nuestras manos.

-Bella tienes una voz hipnótica, pero me gustaría que la emplearás para decirme cosas interesantes.

-¿Y qué te resulta interesante a ti? ¿Quieres que te hable sobre los animales que vi en el zoo hace unas semanas? ¿Eso te resultará familiar no?- dije desdeñosa.

Contrario a lo que pensaba Edward se rió y agarró mis dos manos con las suyas.

-Me hacen gracia tus insultos hacia mí. Quiero ser tu amigo, pero para eso tendrás que dejar de estar de parte de la sosa de mi hermana.

-Pues Alice te lleva ventaja de unos cuantos años, fíjate.

-Lo sé, pero quiero que sepas que no estoy tan aislado de la sociedad como crees. He estado viviendo en Brasil pero no en la selva, si no en un pequeño pueblo en el que he trabajado para poder ayudar a una familia. Allí vivía en una casa con luz, agua corriente, veía la tele, leía el periódico y hasta usaba el ordenador- dijo mirándome con la intención de recordarme el por qué paró el ''tutorial'' del informático el otro día- ah y se me olvidaba, usaba reloj y ropa- dijo riéndose.

-Suena normal- acepté.

-Es normal- dijo apretándome las manos- Alice es la que lo saca todo de contexto, lo que me cabrea porque a ella nunca la ha interesado mi vida. Tenía 9 años cuando yo nací, no fui el típico hermano con el que compartía juegos si no el hermano pequeño que la molestaba con mis llantos de bebé para estudiar. Cuando cumplí los 18 años me fui de casa, estudié a distancia, quise conocer mundo y sobretodo conocerme a mí mismo. Me odia desde que nací, lo acepté hace mucho.

-No te odia- defendí a mi amiga.

-Lo hace.

-¡No! Pero es que sois muy… diferentes. Tú eres my joven y vives la vida como si no hubiera un mañana, pero nosotras ya somos mayores y tenemos que tener más vistas de futuro en la vida.

-Tú no eres mayor Bella- dijo pasando uno de sus dedos por mi mejilla.

-Tengo la misma edad que tu hermana. Te saco casi una década, así que no solo soy mayor que tú si no que he vivido cosas que tú nunca vas a vivir.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-No estoy de acuerdo- rebatió.

-A ver… ¿tú has visto la serie de Friends o de los Vigilantes de la Playa?

-Mmm no, pero sé de qué va.

-¿Has escuchado los Back Street Boys?

-Claro.

-Vale espera, ¿has visto que los Back Street Boys saquen disco?

-No, ¿qué idiota compra discos hoy en día?

-Ves, a eso me refiero. Tú serie contemporánea será juego de tronos, no sabrás lo que es comprar un CD porque toda la música está digitalizada. Todas esas cosas que te he dicho, yo las he vivido y tú no vas a hacerlo porque perteneces a una época distinta.

Edward rió y yo por fin pude soltar mis manos de entre las suyas.

-Solo para que lo sepas Bella, hay numerosas páginas web donde puedo ver los capítulos de Friends y de los Vigilantes de la Playa. Ya casi nadie ve las series en la tele.

-Yo sí- dije ofendida.

-Eso no te hace mayor, solo te hace distinta a mi- dijo serio mirándome fijamente.

-Lo sé, tú y yo somos muy distintos. Si fuese tu hermana chocaríamos aun más de lo que lo haces con Alice.

-Imposible- dijo volviendo a reír.

Salí de la sala de conferencias justo para pasarme por mi despacho, recoger las cosas e irme a mi casa.

.

.

.

 **Bueno, parece que Edward va a saco a por Bella, pero esta es muy seria jajaja.**

 **Si os ha gustado o si no, podéis dejarme un review con vuestras primeras impresiones de esta historia.**

 **A cambio de vuestro review os regalaré un** _ **adelanto**_ **del siguiente capítulo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, perdón por llevar más de una semana sin actualizar pero he estado de vacaciones.**

 **Tampoco me ha dado tiempo a contestar los reviews y a mandaros el adelanto, así que lo siento muchísimo.**

 **Aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo de la historia, disfrutad.**

 **.**

.

.

Pasó una semana relativamente buena teniendo en cuenta que Edward parecía no querer comportarse con un mínimo de decoro y educación y eso traía a Alice de los nervios.

Esa mañana de miércoles estaba preparando una videoconferencia con una empresa japonesa en la sala de conferencias con la puerta abierta. Estaba distraída comprobando las diapositivas cuando empecé a ser testigo de una conversación ajena.

-No le doy al chico ni un mes como director de la empresa- dijo uno de los informáticos.

-Yo aun no veo el parecido con la jefa. Ella tan seria y su hermano tan impresentable.

-Además es un crío, como va a ser mi jefe un crío que acaba de terminar la carrera.

-Ah, ¿pero tiene carrera?- volvió a comentar el informático.

-Sí, eso han dicho.

-Igual es para llenar el currículum, se le ve en la cara que es un vago y un vividor.

-Eso de vividor lo dudo, la ropa que lleva es vieja y parece que no tiene dinero para comprarse champú, tiene el pelo lleno de mierda-

-¡Oye los cuchicheos en horas de trabajo no!- dijo Alice que acababa de subir a esta planta.

-Lo siento señora Whitlock pero hemos conocido a su hermano y nos inquieta que se haga cargo de la empresa. No da el perfil- dijo uno.

-Sé que no da el perfil. No es mi mejor opción para sustituirme pero es lo que hay, será vuestro jefe sí o sí.

No llegué a escuchar más. Me sentí ofendida por las palabras que esos hombres dedicaban a Edward y también por el comportamiento de Alice.

Edward en esta semana y poco me había demostrado que no era un chico tonto e inmaduro. Él simplemente quería vivir su vida de un modo diferente pero siempre teniendo presente que algún día tendría que asentarse. Él en vez de acabar el instituto, estudiar una carrera y buscar inmediatamente el trabajo de su vida había decidido ir con calma, trabajar en lo que sea, viajar y descubrirse a sí mismo, para así asegurarse de que el día de mañana no se va a arrepentir de la vida que lleva. Porque de todas las opciones y tipos de vida que conoce y conocerá, eligió la que más le gustaba y le convenía. Eso me había hecho pensar en Edward como un chico valiente y para nada inmaduro. De hecho tendría más experiencia en su vida que cualquier otro chico de su edad que viviera en esta ciudad y nunca hubiese visto mundo.

Alice por su parte podría apoyar un poco más a su hermano. Aunque ella haya elegido vivir su vida de manera diferente, no deja de ser su hermano y me entristece pensar en que Edward está rodeado de personas que lo miran como un bicho raro. Fuera del trabajo creo que no conoce a nadie y dentro del trabajo todo el mundo le hace de menos.

-¿Isabella ya está lista la presentación?- me dijo Alice entrando a la sala.

-Sí- respondí más seria de lo habitual después de ser testigo del poco o mejor dicho nulo apoyo que daba a su hermano.

Tras escuchar esa conversación algo dentro de mí cambió. Algo me hizo cambiar de actitud y pasar a ser la hermana que Edward no tiene.

-Edward- dije entrando a su despacho.

-Bella- saludó sonriente-pasa por favor.

-¿Pasa por favor?- pregunté sonriendo- suenas como un ser socializado que no ha vivido con monos los últimos años- comenté para reírme un poco de él.

-¿Y tú riendo? Suenas como si solo tuvieras… mmm 45 años- dijo riéndose a carcajada limpia.

-Idiota- murmuré.

-¿Qué querías?

-Quiero proponerte una cosa- le dije sentándome frente a él.

-Recuerda que soy más joven que tu, no me irás a pervertir ¿verdad?- dijo poniendo cara de susto.

-¿Quieres dejar de decir tonterías?- le dije ya enfadada.

-Vale. ¿Qué me vas a proponer?- respondió.

-Te voy a ayudar. En esta empresa nadie confía en ti, te ven como un bicho raro y no estoy segura pero apuesto a que fuera del trabajo no conoces a nadie con quien salir.

Edward me miró y su mirada se apagó.

-Eso no importa. No eres mi madre ni mi hermana mayor- dijo en el tono de voz más triste que jamás le había escuchado.

-Edward, oye, yo te prejuzgué y encima me equivoqué haciéndolo. Tú hermana no aboga demasiado a tu favor…

-Mi hermana es la capitana del equipo ''hundamos a Edward''- me interrumpió.

-No estoy muy de acuerdo en su falta de apoyo hacia ti. Eso no solo te hace mal a ti si no también a la empresa.

-¿Entonces vas a ayudarme a qué exactamente?

-A callar bocas- dije sonriente- te ayudaré a que las personas que trabajen aquí te respeten igual que lo hacen con Alice. Dentro de poco serás su jefe, tus empleados entre los que me incluyo deben saber quién manda. Y en cuanto a lo de tener amigos, bueno ya tienes una, a mí.

-De cuerdo- dijo levantándose de su silla- entonces, señorita Swan, instrúyame- dijo mientras nos dábamos un apretón de manos para sellar el trato.

-Mmm ¿me sueltas?- le dije cuando vi que seguía sosteniendo mi mano entre las suyas.

-¿Es necesario?- preguntó sonriente.

-Sí- reí- tengo que trabajar, al igual que tú. Acaba ese informe y tráemelo a mi despacho.

Pasaron dos semanas más y cada día me asombraba más con Edward. Me rompía todas mis rutinas porque hacía lo que le daba la gana, pero reconozco que era un chico listo. Le estaba enseñando todo lo que sabía y no solo aprendía rápido si no que había ciertos aspectos que él sabía mejor que yo. Así que yo también estaba aprendiendo con él.

En cuanto a lo de ser amigos, había salido con él a comer varios días y tenía que aceptar que era bastante más divertido comer con él que con su hermana. La cual se marcharía a en poco más de una semana.

En la empresa la gente le trataba de usted, lo cual era un gran avance, pero cada vez que Edward entraba sonriendo a mi despacho tenía la sensación de estar viendo un niño aun.

-Hay un aspecto que tengo que cambiar de ti aun Edward.

-No me gusta eso de _cambiar de ti_. Una cosa es ampliar mi lista de facultades o pulirme y otra cosa es cambiarme- rebatió.

-Edward fíjate en las personas de la empresa, en mí misma.

-Créeme me fijo mucho en ti- dijo mirándome fijamente.

A veces Edward soltaba esos comentarios que parecía que daban pie a algo más pero yo decidía ignorarle.

-En la ropa- acoté.

-Bueno, tu ropa es un poco fea. ¿Tienes ropa que no sea blanca, gris y negra? Me gustaría verte con vaqueros, sudadera y deportivas, seguro que eres otra-

-Edward, hablamos de ti. Céntrate por favor- dije.

-¿Y qué le pasa a mi ropa?

-Pues que para ir al campo está bien- dije señalando su pantalón de pana- pero para venir a trabajar… no.

-No tengo ropa aburrida e incómoda, lo siento. El cambio no va a ser posible.

-Vámonos de compras- propuse.

-¿Este sábado?- me miró sonriente.

-No, este sábado he quedado- había quedado con Emmet.

-Ah.

-¿Sabes? ¿Por qué no nos vamos ahora? Son casi las 4, podremos acabar el trabajo mañana y así mañana mismo podrás empezar cambiando tu ropa.

Pasamos toda la tarde por Oxford Street. Edward se compró unos 5 trajes de diferentes colores, así como corbatas, pajaritas, camisas y un par de pares de zapatos de piel.

Se nos hizo tarde y Edward me propuso cenar juntos. Pensé que me llevaría a algún restaurante, pero me sorprendí cuando me llevó a una cafetería simplona.

-¿Y dices que aquí dan cenas?- pregunté escéptica mirando la cafetería desde fuera.

-Aquí vas a comer la mejor hamburguesa de tu vida. Ni las del In and Out de Los Ángeles se le comparan.

Ante mi incertidumbre, me agarró de la mano y me metió a la cafetería. Cuando nos sentamos en la barra, Edward no soltó mi mano.

-¿Y qué planes tienes para este sábado? ¿No será otra convención de yoga como el fin de semana pasado no?- preguntó.

-¡No!- Reí. Cuando le conté a Edward lo que hice el pasado fin de semana puso una cara… como si fuera el plan más aburrido que existiera- he quedado.

-¿Con la mustia de mi hermana?- preguntó poniendo cara de aburrimiento.

-Claro que no, con un chico.

Se quedó callado mirándome y me soltó la mano.

-¿Tienes novio?- preguntó serio.

-No, tengo amigos.

-Oh- dijo mirando al suelo- ¿y a mí me consideras tu amigo?

-Claro- le dije sonriendo- pero no esa clase de amigos.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque no- expliqué un poco incómoda.

-Esa respuesta no tiene ningún tipo de argumento válido- dijo apoyando la barbilla en su mano.

-Pues a ver… para empezar eres el hermano de mi mejor amiga, eres muy diferente a mí, eres mucho más joven que yo…

-¿Otra vez con esa estupidez?- preguntó.

-Es la verdad, tu carnet de identidad lo confirmará.

-Mira, ¿aun crees que soy un bicho raro que lleva toda su vida criándose en la selva entre monos?

-No- reí- hace tiempo que ya no te veo así.

-Vale, una cosa menos. Lo siguiente, mi hermana. ¿Aun no te has dado cuenta de que no nos importamos una mierda el uno a otro? A mí me da igual lo que Alice diga o haga y a ella le da todavía más igual lo que yo diga o haga. Y en cuanto a la edad…- se me quedó mirando fijamente hasta que sonrió enigmáticamente y se giró hacia el camarero- camarero pónganos las hamburguesas para llevar.

Cuando llegaron las bolsas con nuestra cena, Edward pagó y yo las cogí en mis manos.

-Vamos- dijo llevándome fuera de la cafetería.

-¿Sabes que no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando desde hace un rato?- le pregunté sonriendo.

-Te equivocas, estás a punto de empezar a entender algo por primera vez desde hace años.

Seguimos caminando con una mano de Edward en mi espalda guiándome por las calles hasta que llegamos a una estación de metro.

-Oh no, no, definitivamente no hay fuerza humana que me meta ahí- dije dándome media vuelta.

-Bueno entonces veremos si el pequeño hermano de tu amiga tiene la fuerza para meterte al metro- acto seguido me agarró a la altura de las rodillas y me cargó sobre su espalda hasta que estuvimos dentro de un vagón.

-Idiota, podrías haber tropezado y ahora a saber donde estaríamos los dos- le grité golpeándole en el brazo ante la mirada de otros pasajeros.

-Te tenía bien sujeta y mi experiencia caminando por la selva hace que caminar o mejor dicho montarme en unas escaleras mecánicas sea sencillo- rió.

-Lo que tú digas- dije enfadada sentándome- ¿a dónde vamos por cierto?

-A que veas que no soy tan joven e inmaduro como tú piensas.

-Oh, ¿me vas a decir que te has estado viendo las temporadas de Friends para estar a mi altura?- reí.

-No, listilla- dijo.

Tras cuatro estaciones nos bajamos y llegamos a una zona residencial.

-Yo vivo aquí- dijo señalando un bloque de pisos.

-¿Me vas a enseñar tu piso?

-Algo así- dijo mientras me llevaba escaleras arriba.

Cuando llegamos a la sexta planta me guió hasta su apartamento. Era bastante simple y la decoración era muy masculina, pero bonita.

-Vaya, no está nada mal. Claro que solo he visto la entrada, si entro a la cocina seguro encontraré los platos sin fregar- dije mientras avanzaba hasta la cocina. Estaba impoluta- o no…

-Tengo lavavajillas- dijo detrás de mí.

-La cama sin hacer- dije mientras caminaba hasta los dormitorios.

-Me hago la cama desde que tenía 7 años- rió mientras entrábamos a su dormitorio.

-Me sorprendes Cullen. Pareces hasta maduro- dije riendo y haciendo el ademán de salir de la habitación.

Su cama, él y yo. Estaba creándose una tensión sexual extraña y quería huir de ella.

-¿Me dejas que te muestre que soy maduro y que tú no eres una abuela de la edad de mi hermana la monja?- me dijo agarrándome del brazo.

.

.

.

 **Vamos a dejarlo aquí por ahora jajajaj aunque me querréis matar por justo cortar aquí el capítulo.**

 **Esto ya se está tornando interesante, ¿no creéis? Podéis dejarme un review para contarme cómo pensáis que va a seguir la relación de estos dos.**

 **Pese a que no me ha dado tiempo a mandaros el adelanto a todas aquellas que me dejasteis review en el capítulo anterior, ya sabéis que** _ **por un review os doy un adelanto del próximo capítulo.**_

 **Gracias por leer, Bella bradshaw.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! Os traigo el nuevo capítulo de la historia, muy entretenido por cierto.**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews en el capítulo anterior, me motivan a seguir escribiendo más. Os dejo con la lectura, que la disfrutéis.**

 **.**

-¿Me dejas que te muestre que soy maduro y que tú no eres una abuela de la edad de mi hermana la monja?- me dijo agarrándome del brazo.

No contesté así que él lo tomó como una afirmación.

Se puso a mi espalda y cerré los ojos. El nerviosismo y el cosquilleo se apoderaban de mi cuerpo cuando sentí un beso sobre mi cuello.

-¿Edward qué estás haciendo?- susurré sin abrir los ojos.

-Demostrarte que no soy un niñato- dijo mientras volvía a besarme el cuello y pasaba sus manos por mis brazos.

Me estaba excitando lo asumo. Me estaba excitando como nunca y ni si quiera me había quitado la ropa.

Giré mi cuello hasta encontrarme con sus labios, los cuales uní a los míos. Necesitaba besarle.

En cuanto nos besamos toda la delicadeza quedó atrás y girándome completamente profundicé el beso. Edward se quitó su camiseta en tiempo record al tiempo que yo me quitaba mi jersey.

Puse mis manos sobre la bragueta de su pantalón y mirándole coquetamente la bajé. Los pantalones cayeron al suelo y únicamente estaba cubierto por unos calzoncillos blancos ajustados.

Puse mi mano sobre su pene por encima de la ropa interior y apreté suavemente.

-Quizás no eres un niño, pero si lo fueses serías un niño muy grande- dije metiendo la mano en su ropa interior. Acaricié su pene suavemente y cuando estaba concentrándose en el placer le aparté. Frente a él me empecé a desnudar y cuando no tenía nada de ropa sobre mí me tumbé en su cama, apoyé los pies sobre el edredón y me abrí de piernas todo lo que pude.

-¿Vas a dejarme con la duda de si eres o no eres un niño?- dije a media voz.

En cuestión de segundos sentí a Edward a mi lado, pensé que iba a ponerse encima de mí. Me giró de modo que mi espalda estaba pegada a su pecho y sin prepararme me penetró.

-Ah- grité entre placer, dolor y sorpresa.

-No soy un niño pequeño Bella, nada pequeño- dijo mientras salía para volver a introducirse dentro de mí.

Me penetró en esa postura varias veces hasta que me hizo ponerme de rodillas y en la postura del perrito siguió penetrándome.

-Joder- dije al sentir su mano contra mi clítoris- oh, dios- grité.

-Me voy a correr- gimió contra mi oído.

-Sí, sí- gemí- hazlo.

Un par de estocadas más y sentí como alcanzaba plenamente un orgasmo brutal, igual que Edward que se quedó estático al fondo de mi cuerpo durante unos segundos.

-Uf- dijo tumbándose boca arriba a mi lado- parece que soy yo el viejo de esta relación, me has matado nena- dijo riéndose.

Mientras hablaba y yo recuperaba la conciencia me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Me había tirado a un chico más pequeño que yo y que encima era el hermano de mi amiga.

-Madre mía Edward… esto… esto no debió ocurrir.

-¿Qué? No, yo más bien diría que ha tardado mucho en ocurrir Bella.

-Esto no está bien.

-¿Quieres dejar de decir gilipolleces ya? No soy demasiado pequeño para ti, no eres tan mayor. Bella hace unos minutos he visto a una chica sin prejuicios, disfrutando del sexo, de la vida sin medir qué va a pasar después. ¿Tan malo es saltarse los convencionalismos? ¿Tan malo es estar conmigo?- me preguntó serio.

-No Edward… no ha sido malo estar contigo, pero…

-Pero no confías en mí y te preocupa lo que la sociedad dice sobre las relaciones en las que la mujer es mayor, ¿no?

Callé porque justo había dado en el clavo.

-Tengo que irme.

-Bien Bella, vete. Pero te darás cuenta antes o después de que la persona ideal para ti soy yo, aun con mis 9 años de diferencia en mi carnet de conducir- me gritó.

Salí del apartamento apesadumbrada. No podía asimilar todo lo que me estaba pasando en estos momentos.

¿Edward y yo juntos? ¿Podría pasar eso?

.

Esa semana fue rara.

Por un lado me invadía la melancolía al pensar en despedirme de mi mejor amiga.

Por otro lado todo lo sucedido con Edward me tenía un poco trastocada. Me he admitido a mí misma que me atrae físicamente, pero nada más.

Edward esta semana se ha comportado excesivamente complaciente y cariñoso conmigo, a lo que yo me he mostrado reacia y esquiva. Quería olvidar que me había tirado a un crío de 23 años y lo que aun no terminaba de admitirme a mí misma era cuanto me había gustado.

Mientras tenía sexo con Edward no pensaba en nada más que en sentir placer y hacérselo sentir a él. No había trabajo, ni amigas, ni ligues, tan solo Edward y yo.

Ahora bajaba en el ascensor hasta la primera planta, el vuelo de Alice salía en dos horas e iba a ir a despedirla al aeropuerto. Cuando el ascensor paró en la tercera planta, un chico de ojos verdes entró. Me sonrió en cuanto me vio y al pasar por mi lado susurró mi nombre a modo de saludo en mi oído.

Mi cuerpo entero se estremeció, mis pezones se endurecieron y un cosquilleo se produjo en mi vagina.

No obstante, decidí no darle importancia y salir del ascensor sin mirarle.

La despedida de Alice fue breve, tal y como a ella le gustaban. Me hizo prometer que cuidaría de la empresa y que al menor signo de que su hermano no realizaba correctamente su trabajo la llamase, ella misma vendría desde EEUU a arreglar el desastre.

El mismo viernes por la tarde quedé con Emmet, íbamos a pasar un fin de semana en el campo.

Nada más llegar a la caseta supe que el fin de semana iba a ser una mierda, pero el sentimiento se confirmó cuando mientras preparábamos la cena Emmet comenzó a acariciarme suavemente las nalgas.

Esa caricia me había excitado hace unas semanas, pero hoy tan solo podía pensar en que Emmet quitase la mano de ahí.

Más tarde tumbados en la cama, Emmet me daba suaves besos en el cuello que tampoco lograban excitarme y yo no paraba de recordar cómo esta misma mañana Edward susurrando mi nombre en mi oído me había hecho querer hacerle de todo.

Casi sin darme cuenta cerré los ojos y ya no era Emmet el que me bajaba las bragas, era Edward. Edward sonriente y cariñoso, como siempre.

Las manos de Edward subían por mis piernas, separándolas, abriéndolas, hasta que toca mi clítoris y de un espasmo muevo la cadera.

Aquella noche no hice el amor con Emmet, lo hice con Edward.

Y al día siguiente no podía sentirme peor conmigo misma.

El sábado por la mañana fuimos a dar un paseo por los alrededores, intenté que mi incomodidad ante la cercanía de Emmet no se notase demasiado pero no podía evitar apartar mi mano de entre las suyas o dar un paso al frente cuando su mano se apoyaba contra mi espalda.

El momento de tener sexo lo temía, ayer estuve pensando en Edward todo el tiempo pero eso no me parecía justo para Emmet ni ético para Edward, pero sabía que no iba a ser capaz de acostarme con Emmet de nuevo.

-Emmet no- dije sacando su mano de entre mis bragas cuando comenzó a tocarme.

-¿Por? ¿No te apetece?- preguntó besándome el cuello.

-No-

-De acuerdo, lo dejaremos para mañana por la mañana- dijo cubriéndose su erección.

-No, Emmet. Estar contigo me ha encantado pero ya no siento lo mismo, he perdido el feeling contigo.

-El feeling- dice mirándome con ceño fruncido.

-Sí. Pero no es por ti, de verdad- intentó tranquilizarle.

-¿Has conocido a otro?

-Sí- respondo.

-Bueno, nosotros no estábamos en ninguna relación. Ambos somos libres de terminar con esto cuando queramos, así que no voy a ponerte ningún impedimento Isa-

-Gracias Emmet.

-Pero me parece mal que engañes a ese chico conmigo si tenéis algo serio.

-O, él y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de relación-

-Pero te gustaría tenerla- acotó.

-No- respondí rápidamente.

-Entonces no te gusta-

-Me gusta pero…

-Si te gusta estate con él. No tienes porque casarte con él, pero mientras te guste disfruta- dijo antes de salir hacia el baño.

Disfruta, pensé.

Otra cosa igual no, pero disfrutar era todo lo que había hecho con Edward desde el primer momento que había estado con él. Disfrutaba con sus meteduras de pata, con sus comentarios fuera de lugar, con sus insinuaciones hacía mí, con sus intentos de seducción y por supuesto disfrutaba con la manera en la que me hizo el amor.

El lunes quería ver a Edward con más ganas de las que me atrevería nunca a aceptar.

En cuanto le vi salir del ascensor, sonriendo y saludando a todo el mundo a su paso, no pude evitar suspirar. Era guapísimo.

-Bella- saludó sonriente.

Como se había hecho costumbre en él esta última semana, para saludarme se acercó a darme un beso en la mejilla.

Lo que no era costumbre era que yo le devolviera el beso a la vez que ponía mis manos en su pecho.

-Edward- saludé.

Vi como me miraba extrañado pero sonriente por mi comportamiento inusual.

A la hora del almuerzo volví a coincidir con él en el ascensor. Había unas 14 personas con nosotros en ese espacio tan reducido así que me empujaron hasta el fondo, donde Edward estaba apoyado. Casi mecánicamente las manos de Edward se colocaron en mi cadera creando un calor insoportable. El ascensor se fue vaciando pero yo no me moví, ni las manos de Edward tampoco.

Cuando en la pantalla digital se dibujó el número uno, planta en la que nos deberíamos bajar los dos, seguimos sin movernos y el ascensor bajó hasta la planta -1, al parking. Con el ascensor totalmente vacío me giré a mirar a Edward.

Me fijé de nuevo en sus facciones, en su pelo revuelto y sobre todo en sus ojos. Esos ojos me volvían loca.

Me acerqué con cuidado a su boca, indecisa de que él pudiera apartarse, pero sus manos se colocaron en mi culo y de un empujón seco me acercó a él y a su boca.

Nos besamos como si no hubiera mañana mientras me restregaba levemente contra su erección.

-No sé a qué se debe ese cambio de actitud, pero no sabes cómo me alegro de que así sea- dice antes de volver a besarme.

-Tenías razón, en todo. Eres para mí así como yo tengo que ser para ti- dije antes de volver a besarlo.

-Oh Bella- dice aun con su frente pegada a la mía- te necesito urgentemente- dice mientras baja una de mis manos a su entrepierna.

Gemí ante el cosquilleo que me asaltó la vagina.

-Vamos- digo sacándole del ascensor.

-¿A dónde? Esta empresa es jodidamente trasparente, no hay un sitio donde pueda hacerte lo que quiero hacerte sin que nos vean- dice mirando hacia los lados.

-Vamos a mi casa.

-Vamos- dice encaminándose a la puerta de salida cogiéndome de la mano.

Tardamos 7 min en llegar a mi casa y nada más entrar a mi apartamento comenzamos a desnudarnos contra la puerta. Cuando ya estamos totalmente desnudos Edward se arrodilla ante mí y mirándome se acerca a mi pubis. Antes de poder soltar un gemido su boca está cubriendo todo mi sexo otorgándome un gran placer.

-¿Te gusta?- dice separándose brevemente.

Miro hacia abajo y veo que está sonriendo, tiene los ojos brillantes y su voz suena como un niño emocionado tras conseguir su logro.

-Me encanta, pero no pares- digo mientras le agarro la cabeza con ambas manos y vuelvo a acercarle a mí.

Minutos más tarde me corro, en su boca, contra la puerta y grito, fuerte, a escasos centímetros del pasillo del portal, pero no me importa que me oigan los vecinos porque acabo de recibir el mejor sexo oral de mi vida.

Edward sonriente se levanta del suelo, se pone a mi altura y me gira, ahora él está contra la puerta y nos baja poco a poco hasta que se sienta con la espalda apoyada en la puerta y yo me siento encima de él.

Me introduzco poco a poco su pene en mí y comienzo a moverme encima de él.

Edward no para de besarme y con los ojos entrecerrados por el placer veo como su cara va cambiando hasta que hace una mueca de satisfacción. Mientras que veo como Edward se corre, el orgasmo también se apodera de mí y vuelvo a palpitar contra su pene.

-Uff- digo cuando el orgasmo ha remitido.

-Me ha encantado- dice besándome suavemente.

-Y a mí.

-Me alegra saber que mis intentos de seducción han dado sus frutos. Sabía que no ibas a poder resistirte mucho tiempo- dice riendo.

-Sí, digamos que esta última semana me lo has puesto muy difícil- le digo antes de acurrucarme en su cuello. Decido no sacar a relucir el hecho de que fue con Emmet cuando descubrí que Edward me atraía más de lo que quería aceptar.

Estuvimos en esa posición unos minutos, pero no era muy cómoda así que me levanté en seguida.

-Venga vistámonos, solo nos quedan 20 minutos para comer- dije dándole una mano para que se levantase.

Pasé por el baño para peinarme y retocarme el maquillaje pero Edward me lo impidió.

-Déjate el pelo suelto- dijo arrebatándome el peine de las manos- estás preciosa así. Además tienes un rizos naturales muy bonitos- dijo colocando parte del pelo sobre mi hombro derecho y la otra parte sobre mi espalda.

Me mordí el labio para evitar que una sonrisa de estúpida se instalase en mi cara.

Me giré y le besé suavemente.

-¿Vamos?- digo sacándole del baño de la mano.

-Espera- dice mientras me atrae hacia sí para abrazarme- no sé qué has pensado tú sobre nosotros, pero yo no quiero que se quede aquí. Me gustas mucho Bella, desde que te vi, y no quisiera frenar nada de lo que pueda ocurrir entre nosotros.

-Esto tampoco es una simple aventura para mí Edward. No voy a proclamarte amor eterno porque no es lo que siento- le digo y noto como su mirada se ensombrece brevemente- pero me gustas y me haces sentir muy bien.

Nos besamos para sellar el trato y salimos del apartamento hacia la cafetería de la oficina. Nadie se extraña por vernos comer juntos porque ya lo hemos hecho varias veces.

.

.

.

 **Chan, chan, chan…. Pues parece que sí ha habido más que palabras entre estos dos. Bella ya está cambiando su forma de ser y de ver a Edward.**

 **¿Qué creéis que pase en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Comenzarán una relación o volverán a odiarse? Podéis dejarme vuestras respuestas en un review.**

 **Recordar que REVIEW = ADELANTO**

 **Bella Bradshaw.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Un nuevo capítulo ya está listo y preparado para que lo disfrutéis.**

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews, los following y los favoritos que cada día me regaláis con esta historia.**

 **Al final del capítulo os dejo una nota importante.**

 **Bella Bradshaw.**

.

.

.

Así comenzó una rutina que hasta el día de hoy continúa.

Solía verme con Edward en la hora del almuerzo en mi casa y los fines de semana también los pasábamos juntos.

En el trabajo yo prefería mantener las distancias pese a que Edward me lo ponía muy difícil a veces. Además las cosas habían cambiado, ahora ya no me estaba acostando con un compañero de trabajo sino que lo estaba haciendo con el jefe. Típico cliché jefe y secretaria, aunque en la intimidad nos tratábamos como iguales y de las puertas del despacho hacia dentro yo seguía manteniendo cierta superioridad sobre Edward.

En cuanto a las muestras de afecto, yo las controlaba bastante bien y estoy segura de que por mi actitud hacia Edward nadie podría pensar que nos acostamos fuera del trabajo. La actitud de Edward era otra historia, todas las mañanas me besaba cada vez que nos veíamos pese a mi reticencia, en las reuniones intentaba cogerme la mano por debajo de la mesa o apoyarla sobre mi pierna, por los pasillos notaba su mirada incendiaria sobre mí. Esto ya nos había traído varias discusiones, él no veía el problema en que los compañeros supiesen de nuestra relación pero yo sí.

Para mí el que mis compañeros supiesen que tenía una aventura con el jefe supondría poner en entredicho mi trabajo, habladurías en los pasillos, que mi trabajo se infravalorase y sobretodo que mis amigos y amigas me viesen de manera diferente, porque quizás Edward había comenzado a ser más respetado pero la gente aun le miraba como un bicho raro.

A la ausencia de Alice tenía que sumarle la ausencia de Jessica, la cual habían trasladado a la sucursal de Estados Unidos, por petición de Alice. En su puesto ahora trabajaba una modelo rubia, Rosalie Hale.

Su forma de trabajar y la mía distaban mucho así que habíamos discutido en diferentes ocasiones. Pese a que yo era su jefa, ella nunca ha bajado la cabeza ni ha aceptado los diferentes rangos laborales en los que nos movemos.

Rosalie era bastante más joven que yo, tendría la edad de Edward y la verdad es que ambos congeniaban muy bien. Esta relación de amistad entre ellos me hacía sentir extraña, aun no sabía cómo procesarlo.

No me gustaba que Rosalie me pasará a mí por alto, siendo yo su jefa directa, y que comunicase sus decisiones con Edward sin yo saberlo. Y tampoco me gustaba la cercanía con la que se trataban, si Edward y yo estuviésemos en una relación lo llamaría celos pero no tenemos nada serio.

Hoy era viernes y como casi todos los días Edward y yo habíamos quedado para comer. Llevaba esperando a Edward en el despacho más de 15 minutos así que cuando Ángela me vio me invitó a comer con ella.

Nada más entrar a la cafetería vi a Edward comiendo con Rosalie e inmediatamente se me revolvió el estómago. Me pasé toda la comida mirando hacia la mesa donde estaban ellos dos y a penas comí porque mi apetito desapareció en cuanto atravesé la puerta.

-Isa, ¿ocurre algo?- me dice Ángela siguiendo la dirección de mi mirada.

-No, nada- digo volviendo a mirar mi bandeja casi intacta.

-Rosalie no te termina de agradar, ¿no es así?

-Es demasiado prepotente y se cree que sabe más que nadie. No me gustan las personas así.

-Yo he tratado más con ella y en el fondo es buena chica. Una vez que pasas su coraza de chica dura es muy simpática.

-Ya, pues qué pena que yo no esté interesada en pasar esa coraza- digo levantándome de la mesa.

A última hora de la tarde Edward pasa por mi despacho como es costumbre.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunta cerrando la puerta con una sonrisa.

-No, tengo trabajo aun- le respondo casi sin mirarle.

-Vamos Bella, es viernes. ¿Qué hay de nuestra norma de nada de trabajo a partir de las 7 de la tarde del viernes hasta el lunes por la mañana?

-Esa norma es tuya, no nuestra.

-Está bien, ¿quieres que te espere?

-No-

-Entonces te veo en mi casa cuando acabes- dice saliendo del despacho y sin dejarme opción a responderle.

En cuanto Edward sale del despacho me reclino en mi asiento y suspiro.

Me ha molestado que comiese con Rosalie y no conmigo y me ha afectado demasiado. Pero además de eso, me molesta el hecho de que Edward prefiera su compañía a la mía, hoy había sido en la comida pero dentro de poco también podría ser en la cama los fines de semana. Y si no era Rosalie podría ser una chica de su edad, mucho más joven, divertida y despreocupada que yo.

He pasado dos meses excelentes con Edward, pero he de reconocer que eso ha sido porque todo se ha desarrollado dentro de la burbuja privada que hemos creado ambos, en el mundo real nuestra relación no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

En este momento no paro de recordar a Emmet cuando me dijo que no teníamos una relación seria y que era libre de dejarlo y estar con quien quisiera. Esta vez debería decir esa frase yo a Edward, pero no me apetecía en absoluto.

Solo de imaginar pasar 8 horas diarias con él a mi lado tras acabar con esto que teníamos se me hacía difícil. Ya no habría más cafés a las 11 con notas dulces, ni risas y sexo en el almuerzo, ni besos a escondidas en la oficina, ni toques bajo la mesa en las reuniones, ni desayunos en mi cama a las 12 del medio día, ni fines de semana descubriéndonos el uno al otro, así como tampoco se llevarían a cabo los planes de viajar juntos a alguno de los muchos lugares donde Edward ha vivido.

Venir a trabajar sin tener relación con Edward se me hacía insoportable. Últimamente estaba más pendiente de lo que Edward pudiera decirme o hacerme en el trabajo que del propio trabajo en sí. Esto estaba interfiriendo en mi vida profesional y ni si quiera era mi pareja.

Definitivamente esta aventura había llegado muy lejos y aunque me duela tiene que acabar aquí.

En el metro, de camino a casa de Edward iba afirmando mi resolución, convenciéndome de que eran más los pros que los contras a cerca de dejar esta aventura.

Llego a su puerta.

Inspiro profundamente.

Llamo.

Edward me abre con una sonrisa y antes de poder dar un paso al interior él sale al pasillo, me rodea con sus brazos y me besa.

-Pasa, he pedido sushi para cenar hoy. Espero que te guste.

Camino hasta la sala de estar y una vez que estoy allí me giro, Edward viene detrás de mí.

-No voy a quedarme a cenar- le digo seria.

Veo como su ceño se frunce y sabe que algo va mal.

-¿Por qué no?

-Esta mañana te he estado esperando a la hora del almuerzo.

-He comido con Rosalie, me tenía que informar de una nueva empresa que quiere trabajar con nosotros.

-Lo sé, te he visto.

-¿Estás enfadada por qué no he comido contigo?- pregunta sonriente a la vez que intenta acercarse a mí pero yo doy un paso hacia atrás.

-No. No estoy enfadada. Simplemente en el día de hoy me he dado cuenta de la realidad que llevamos ignorando dos meses. Esto que he tenido contigo ha estado bien Edward, pero está empezando a interferir en mi trabajo y no quiero eso. Mi trabajo es mi prioridad.

-¿Crees que tu jefe te va a despedir?- pregunta con mofa, porque el jefe es él.

-Estoy hablando en serio Edward. Por una vez en tu vida escúchame y sé serio con lo que te estoy contando. Mira, hoy cuando te he visto con Rosalie me he dado cuenta de que nuestra relación o lo que sea esto no tiene lugar en el mundo real.

-¿En el mundo real? Quizás tú hayas estado separando tus mundos estos meses Bella, pero yo no. Cuando he estado contigo he estado siempre, yo decidí que quería estar contigo en mi mundo y solo tengo uno.

-No te engañes Edward. ¿Qué pensarías si fuesen otros los que estuvieran en nuestra situación? Un jefe liado con su secretaria la cual encima es 9 años mayor que él.

-Y volvemos al problema de la edad- dice sentándose derrotado en el sofá.

-Rosalie tiene tu edad, pegas más con ella que conmigo. Ella está en el mismo momento de vida que tú Edward, podéis crecer juntos, a la vez.

-No me digas con quién pego más o menos. Eso es mi decisión- me dice totalmente serio- y tampoco hables como si tú supieses mucho de la vida. Sé que en estos meses que llevas conmigo te has conocido más a ti misma que en todos tus 32 años. Bella no has vivido, y yo quiero vivir contigo, quiero crecer contigo, quiero estar contigo.

-No Edward. No sabes lo que dices. Yo me conozco muy bien a mí misma, tengo más experiencia que tú.

-Te oigo hablar y no logro entenderte, de verdad. El día que me aceptaste, en el ascensor… ¿lo recuerdas? Me dijiste que tenía razón, que eras para mí, así como yo era para ti. Si nunca has comprendido que tú y yo nos complementamos a la perfección y que tenemos que estar juntos, como una pareja, no entiendo a que te referías con esas palabras- dice mirando al suelo desolado.

Le estaba haciendo daño. Yo no contaba con hacerle daño, se supone que aquí no había sentimientos.

-A tener la relación que hemos tenido hasta ahora.

-¿Al sexo? Te referías únicamente al sexo. ¿Qué pasa que te gustó como te follé y quisiste más? Y por eso me engatusaste, me diste ánimos y alas para que yo pensara que de verdad me estabas viendo como un hombre con el que podías tener una relación cuando solo me veías como un pene andante. Pues genial Bella, lo conseguiste, te has acostado conmigo en numerosas ocasiones, te has saciado, te has aburrido de mí y ahora vas a por el siguiente, ¿no?

-No.

-No me dejas otra opción que pensar. Solo te pido que vayas con más cuidado con tus ligues- dice levantándose y caminando hacia mí hasta que me coloca las manos en mis hombros y baja la cabeza a mi altura- no deberías entregarte tanto o no deberías fingir tan bien que te entregas a la relación. Porque con que un estúpido como yo haya caído en tus redes, haya pensado que le querías, que le veías como una persona y no como un consolador y que se haya enamorado de ti sobra, con uno sobra.

Enamorado.

Mis ojos conectan con los suyos inmediatamente. Aquí no había amor, nadie nunca habló de amor.

-¿Enamorado? Pero tú… y yo no…

-Ya sé que tú no lo estás de mí. Tan solo pensé que ahora tú sí me veías como una opción para ti y no como el hermano raro de tu amiga. Pero me queda claro que no ha sido así, en todo este tiempo ni si quiera has intentado verme de otra manera, nunca seré una opción para ti porque no puedes verme con claridad. No puedes ver que podría ofrecerte todo lo que quieres y necesitas y sobre todo no puedes verlo porque ni si quiera tú misma puedes ver lo que necesitas. No me mereces Bella.

-Edward- dije mientras una lágrima rodaba por mi mejilla. Sus ojos también estaban acuosos.

-¡Vete!- me gritó- vete- repitió señalando la puerta- lárgate a buscar cualquier patán de tu edad que te meta en una jaula de oro, con el que puedas planificar una vida al milímetro y no dejes nada al azar. Espero que nunca te arrepientas de llevar una vida insípida- dijo a modo de despedida.

Con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas caminé hacia la puerta y antes de salir escuché un fuerte ruido, como cuando pegas una patada a un mueble.

.

.

.

 **Pues… parece que vienen curvas.**

 **Bien, esta semana voy a estar muy ocupada y me va a ser imposible publicar nuevo capítulo, no lo podré hacer hasta el viernes 15. Sí, lo sé, queréis matarme por haceros esperar tanto para ver qué pasa con estos dos. No obstante** _ **, si desde hoy miércoles hasta el sábado día 9 (antes de las 19:00 hora española) recibo 20 reviews subo capítulo el sábado 9.**_

 **Además recordad que siempre os recompenso vuestro review con un adelanto.**

 **Review = Adelanto**

 **Nos leemos, Bella Bradshaw.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola queridas lectoras. Hoy tengo varias explicaciones que daros así que ahí van:**

 **En el capítulo anterior os propuse el reto de las 20 reviews para que publicase un capítulo antes de lo previsto. El reto no se cumplió, no se alcanzaron las 20 reviews y por eso no actualice.**

 **Debería haber subido este capítulo el viernes, pero como todas sabréis a veces en la vida suceden cosas que te quitan las ganas de todo. No voy a entrar en detalles, solo deciros que ya todo está bien e intentaré publicar más seguido.**

 **Como recompensa os dejo este capítulo más largo de lo habitual.**

 **¡Disfrutad!**

 **.**

Hoy lunes, es la primera vez en años que no voy a trabajar.

He pasado el peor fin de semana de mi vida. No he parado de recordar las palabras de Edward, su gesto herido y cómo me echó de su casa.

He llorado todas las noches y pese a haber pasado tres días, no tengo ánimos para trabajar y mucho menos para cruzármele en los pasillos.

Estoy ordenando el armario de mi habitación, cambiando algunos trajes de trabajar por ropa más moderna que compré junto a Edward hace una semana.

Llaman al timbre de mi casa. Es Ángela.

-Ang, ¿qué haces aquí?- digo dejándola entrar.

-Bueno, Isabella eficiente Swan no ha ido a trabajar, tenía que asegurarme de que estabas bien.

-Estoy bien- la digo sentándome en el sofá.

-Pues yo creo que no. Tienes una cara… ¿has llorado?- dice sujetándome la mandíbula para mirarme fijamente a los ojos.

Veo los ojos negros de Ángela y sé que ya no hay vuelta atrás. Me transmiten confianza y necesito desahogarme con alguien.

-Cuéntamelo, sabes que no voy a juzgarte- me acaricia el brazo en señal de cariño.

-No sé ni cómo empezar…- digo.

-Por donde quieras Isa.

-No se lo he contado a nadie. Hace dos meses que me estoy viendo con un chico.

-¿Y eso es algo malo?- pregunta.

-El chico es más joven que yo y hay… intereses de por medio.

-¿Intereses?

-Laborales-

-¿Es alguien del trabajo?

Asiento.

-Alguien más joven del trabajo…- dice pensativa- no sé… ¿es algún chico de informática?

-No.

-Entonces…

-Es Edward- le corto.

-Edward- dice alucinada- Edward el hermano de Alice, Edward nuestro jefe.

-Sí.

-Bueno el chico está muy bueno, además es muy guapo. Pero pensaba que estaba liado con Rosalie, se llevan muy bien.

-Así es, pero no, estaba conmigo.

-Estaba, o sea que ya no estáis.

-Le dejé el viernes.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque la aventura estaba llegando muy lejos, el otro día cuando comí contigo no paré de mirar cómo comía con Rosalie, estoy pendiente de cuándo va a atravesar la puerta de mi despacho, de cuanto falta para la hora de comer y verle… Estaba interfiriendo en mi trabajo.

-Sí, pero ahora que le has dejado sigue interfiriendo en tu trabajo. Hoy no has ido a trabajar para evitar verle.

-Le hice daño. No pensé que hubiera sentimientos de por medio y él me confesó que estaba enamorado de mí. Y no puedo parar de pensar en todo lo que me dijo Ang.

-Bueno… a mí no me sorprende eso de que esté enamorado de ti ahora que sé que estabais juntos. Al chico se le veía que bebía los vientos por ti, siempre estaba mirándote, preguntaba si habías llegado todas las mañanas, ibais a comer juntos…

-Lo sé.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué?

-Que si tú le quieres.

-Ángela por favor- digo levantándome del sofá- no digas tonterías.

-¿Por qué serían tonterías? Isa te veo hundida ahora mismo al contrario que estas últimas semanas que estabas feliz. Siempre sonreías, te reías… hasta estabas más guapa. Te has empezado a soltar el pelo, has cambiado tu forma de vestir, has dejado de ser tan rígida… Si el causante de ese cambio ha sido Edward, solo puedo decirte que ese chico te hace bien.

-Es mi jefe.

-Tú ya ocupabas ese puesto antes de que fuera tu jefe, así que nadie va a cuestionar que estás ahí porque te lo mereces.

-Soy mayor que él.

-Vamos amiga, la edad ya no es un hándicap en las relaciones. Él te aporta lo que tú necesitas y estoy segura de que tú también le aportas lo que necesita, de no ser así no hubiese querido estar contigo.

-Pero…

-Te acabo de tirar por tierra todas las trabas que según tú tiene vuestra relación, así que deja de hacerte la zancadilla a ti misma y sé feliz. Según te veo ahora, según te he visto estos meses y por lo que me has contado, Edward es tu felicidad, le quieres.

-No estoy enamorada de él- niego.

-¿Ah no? Edward ha quedado con Rosalie esta noche-

-Eso es imposible, no sería capaz de estar con otra chica a tan pocos días de haber estado conmigo- digo mirándola.

-¿Ves? Te importa, le quieres. Tú solo piensa en continuar con tu vida sin él, ¿te lo imaginas? Si no puedes hacerlo es que le necesitas en tu vida y en tu cama- dice levantándose del sofá- me voy tengo que volver al trabajo, hoy mi jefa se ha tomado el día libre- dice giñándome un ojo.

En cuanto oigo la puerta cojo papel y boli y empiezo a hacer preguntas. Escribir mis pensamientos siempre me ha ayudado a la hora de tomar decisiones.

Un par de horas más tarde he salido a dar una vuelta por la ciudad porque las preguntas y las dudas me estaban superando. Sin quererlo terminé pasando por la acera de enfrente de la oficina. Inmediatamente miré al piso superior donde estaría Edward. `

Podría subir y hablar con él, plantearle mis dudas y mis miedos. Él me entendería, él me ayudaría a ver mejor las cosas, como siempre hacía.

Le había hecho daño cuando dejé la relación, pero honestamente ahí aun no estaba preparada para estar con él.

Decidida caminé hasta el paso de peatones con la intención de subir a hablar con él, explicarle todo y esperar a que me aceptase de nuevo, porque Angela me había hecho ver que Edward me importaba, me gustaba y le quería.

Justo cuando había recorrido la mitad del paso de peatones un coche de la empresa paró justo frente a la puerta de esta y de él bajo Edward.

Edward seguido de Rosalie.

¿Pero qué coño?

Nada más entrar en la recepción del edificio el guardia de seguridad me dio mi pase mirándome extrañado.

Hoy no llevaba el pelo recogido, ni maquillaje, ni gafas, ni ropa seria, ni tacones. Los había reemplazado por unas convers blancas y bajas, jeans blancos con rotos en las rodillas y una camiseta básica de rallas que dejaba entre ver un poco el escote.

Mientras esperaba el ascensor iba enfadándome cada vez más y más.

La frase de Ángela diciéndome que Rosalie y Edward iban a quedar esta noche no paraba de repetirse en mi mente. Maldito niñato, no sabía nada del respeto y la educación. No puedes estar con una persona y a los dos días estar con otra como si nada, y mucho menos si aseguras a la primera que estás enamorado de ella.

No pensé que Edward fuese un falso, pero tal vez me equivoqué.

Sea como sea lo voy a enfrentar.

Necesito que me diga si está con Rosalie o no, y si lo que me dijo el viernes era cierto.

Cuando llegué a mi planta salí del ascensor más enfadada de lo que había entrado, y eso que ya era difícil de superar.

Caminé hasta mi despacho sin darme cuenta porque ya era costumbre.

Lo que no era costumbre era lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de este.

Rosalie con su maravilloso porte, la melena rubia y un espectacular vestido verde más apropiado para un cocktail que para venir a trabajar estaba en mi escritorio, sentada en MI silla y usando MI ordenador.

-¿Pero qué coño te crees que eres?- dije entrando al despacho- ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-Isabella- saludó tranquila Rosalie- hoy ocupo tu puesto.

-¡Que te estés tirando al jefe no significa que puedas hacer lo que te da la gana! ¡Fuera de mi despacho!- grité.

Comencé a caminar hacia mi mesa pero cegada por la furia como iba, apoyé mal el pie en una pisada y un dolor me subió desde el pie hasta la rodilla.

-¡Ahh!- grité sentándome en el suelo.

-¿Qué es todo ese escándalo Rose?- preguntó Edward enfadado entrando por la puerta- ¡Bella!- dijo cuando me reconoció tendida en el suelo.

En menos de lo que pude reaccionar Edward me llevaba en brazos hasta una de las sillas que están frente a mi escritorio.

-Me duele muchísimo- dije intentando tocarme el tobillo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo mientras me desataba los cordones de la zapatilla.

-Se ha puesto hecha una furia al verme aquí y cuando ha entrado ha debido dar una mala pisada- explicó Rosalie de pie detrás de Edward.

-Haz el favor de salir de mi despacho. Ahora- le espeté.

Rosalie hizo caso omiso y no se movió un milímetro.

-Rose, por favor- le pidió Edward.

Rosalie salió en ese momento cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-Vamos a ver- dijo Edward mientras me subía el bajo del pantalón hasta mi pantorrilla.

La suavidad del toque de sus manos en mi pierna me hacía estremecer y mi piel comenzaba a ponerse de gallina. El calor iba subiendo por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi pecho.

Volver a ser tratada dulcemente por Edward confortaba mi corazón.

-Edward no…- dije tratando de apartar mi pie de su agarre.

Me gustaba que se preocupase por mí pero tenía que hablar con él antes. Esta conversación era más urgente que cualquier tobillo dolorido.

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que no tengo la edad suficiente como para ayudarte con tu torcedura de tobillo?

La mirada que me dirigió acuclillado en el suelo, a mis pies, me congeló. Era una mirada cargada de dolor.

-Oh Edward… yo no quería decir eso- le expliqué poniendo mi mano en su mejilla.

-Es igual- dijo rechazando mi contacto- llamaré a Ángela para que te llevé al hospital- acto seguido se puso en pie con intención de abandonar el despacho.

-¡Mierda Edward! ¡Sabes que hoy no he venido a trabajar, solo he venido para hablar contigo!- le grité.

-¿Y para qué Bella? Creo que ya hablamos suficiente el viernes- dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo- lo que tuvimos se nos fue de las manos como tú dijiste, a mí más que a ti, no debí involucrar mis sentimientos aquí. Pero no te preocupes, no va a interferir en tu trabajo, si algo he aprendido estos meses contigo es a saber controlar mis impulsos. Por mi parte, nuestra relación será totalmente profesional, con el paso del tiempo podremos olvidar lo que pasó entre los dos y todo será más sencillo.

-Pero yo no quiero eso- le dije con lágrimas sin derramar en los ojos.

-Pues lo siento pero me pierdes, si no quieres una relación laboral, ¿qué quieres Bella?

-No lo sé.

-Está bien- dijo caminando de nuevo hacia la salida- nos veremos mañana en la reunión con los analistas.

-No quiero que seas solamente mi jefe- le dije antes de que cruzase la puerta.

Se quedó parado unos segundos hasta que se giró de nuevo hacia mí.

-No voy a pretender ser tu amigo. Te dije que siento cosas por ti Bella, no puedo sentarme como antes a escuchar como quedas con ''tus amigos'' los fines de semana.

-Tampoco quiero que seas mi amigo- le dije mientras intentaba levantarme de la silla y ponerme en pie pero sin apoyar el pie derecho en el suelo- Este fin de semana no he parado de pensar en lo que te dije el viernes y en lo que me dijiste. Y… creo que me equivoqué. ¿Puedes cerrar la puerta y venir aquí?

Edward cerró la puerta y caminó varios pasos hasta quedar a unos dos metros de mí.

-Te escucho. Pero esta va a ser la última conversación que tengamos al respecto, así que piensa bien tus palabras Isabella-

-Aquel día estaba enfadada, te vi comiendo con Rosalie cuando deberías haber comido conmigo. Cambiaste mi compañía por una más joven y pese al hecho de que comer con una persona no signifique nada, yo lo extrapolé a otros ámbitos. Yo no puedo ofrecerte el mismo tipo de relación que otra persona de tu edad, y eso hace que me dé miedo que me cambies por otra chica más joven dentro de un tiempo Edward. Y por otro lado está el trabajo, tú eres mi jefe y no quiero que nadie hable de nosotros como el jefe y la secretaria que se enrollaron. Por eso no quería que nadie del trabajo supiese que estábamos juntos, pero a la vez me gustaban los detalles que tenías conmigo en la oficina. Mentiría si te dijese que no estaba esperando a que llegasen las 11 para que me trajeses un café con una nota cariñosa, o que pusieras tu mano en mi rodilla durante las reuniones. Me gusta estar contigo, disfruto contigo, pero me aterra que el mundo exterior pueda afectarnos.

-Y otra vez con los mundos a vueltas…- dijo pasándose una mano por la cabeza- no quiero sonar déspota, pero no sé para que querías hablar conmigo hoy. Todo eso que acabas de decir ya me lo dijiste el viernes.

Al grano Bella, al grano. Pensé.

-Quería decirte que pese a nuestros 9 años de diferencia eres el hombre que más me ha influido en mi vida, el que mejor ha llegado a complementarme y el que más he querido.

-¿Qué?-

-Que te quiero Edward- dije sonriente.

Edward avanzó un paso hacia mí.

-¿Y querrás estar conmigo?

-Oh Edward, sí, es lo que quiero.

-¿Dejarás de preocuparte por la diferencia de edad?

-¿Me cambiarías por una chica más joven en un par de años?

-Bella, tú eres joven. Ojalá te vieras con mis ojos, representas tanto, pero tanto para mí- me dijo acercándose aun más a mí.

-¿Y qué pasa con Rosalie?

-¿Con Rose?

-Sí, con Rose. Come contigo, va contigo en el coche, ocupa mi puesto o sea que es tu mano derecha…

-Bella estás celosa- me susurró al oído.

-Mucho. Una barbie quiere quitarme a mi hombre y mi trabajo.

-Tu trabajo está a salvo, Ángela le ha pedido que ocupase tu despacho para terminar los informes que tienes en tu ordenador, nada más. Y en cuanto a lo otro… ¿quién es tu hombre?- dijo separándose un poco para verme fijamente a los ojos.

-Espero que tú, si me aceptas.

-Te aceptaré, cuando termine de negociar los términos contigo. ¿Dejarás que te bese en el despacho? ¿O en el ascensor por las mañanas? ¿Podré tocarte aunque Ángela o quién sea esté presente? Porque si estamos juntos, estamos juntos Bella. Aquí, en casa, en la calle o donde sea.

-Siempre que no sea descarado o demasiado pasional, podremos tener muestras de afecto en el trabajo. Ya te he dicho antes que me gustan- sonreí.

-Y de nuevo, ¿dejarás de preocuparte por la edad?

-Necesitaré ayuda con ello- suspiré- iré cogiendo más confianza a medida que pase el tiempo.

-Bella, te quiero, así tengas 9 años más que yo. Eres única para mí. Tienes que tener presente esto cuando dudes.

-¿Y qué pasará en unos años cuando uno de los dos quiera tener hijos? Si los quiero tener yo ahora y tú no estás preparado o si los quieres tener tú en unos años pero mi cuerpo ya no es fértil.

Edward se rió.

-¿No crees que es muy pronto para hablar de hijos?

-Sí- afirmé.

-Lidiaremos las batallas según vengan, no antes. Bésame- me pidió.

Despacio y mirándole fijamente a los ojos me acerqué a él, puse una mano en su pecho y otra en su nuca y fui acortando los centímetros que nos separaban lentamente. Hasta que al fin rocé mis labios con los suyos. Fue un toque suave y breve pero en seguida Edward convirtió el beso en algo más pasional y carnal. Me agarró de las caderas acercándome más a su cuerpo, de esta manera podía sentir toda su anatomía contra mí.

No me di cuenta pero las manos de Edward bajaron por mi cuerpo y en un momento me encontraba suspendida en el aire sujeta solamente por sus brazos.

-Edward- chillé impresionada.

-Shh, te quiero y no voy a dejarte caer.

-Lo sé, confío en ti porque también te quiero- le dije antes de besarle el cuello.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta conmigo en brazos.

-¿Dónde vamos? ¿Vamos a casa?- pregunté emocionada ante la posibilidad de una sesión de sexo inminente.

-No- río encima de mi cabeza- vamos al hospital.

-Oh, mi tobillo- dije recordando que me le había torcido.

Cuando pasamos por el puesto de Ángela, me miró sonriente y extrañada.

-¿Os vais?-

-Vamos al hospital- le dijo Edward.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Me he torcido el tobillo al entrar en mi despacho- le expliqué.

-Llevas viniendo en tacones durante años y nunca te ha pasado nada, vienes un día en zapato plano y te tuerces el tobillo. Te pasan cosas extrañas Swan- dijo riéndose Ángela y más tarde Edward la acompañó.

.

 **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y nuevamente perdón por no actualizar antes.**

 **¿Os ha gustado la reconciliación? Espero ansiosa vuestros reviews contándome qué os ha parecido el reencuentro.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, por los favoritos, los following y los reviews.**

 **Un saludo, Bella Bradshaw.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Un capítulo bastante tranquilo entre estos dos, porque creo que también queréis ver un poco de normalidad en su relación.**

 **Espero que os guste y muchas gracias por los following, favoritos y reviews que está recibiendo la historia.**

 **¡Disfrutad!**

.

.

.

Hoy hacía una semana que me había torcido el tobillo y desde entonces mi vida había dado un giro de 180 grados. Para empezar estaba ''viviendo'' con Edward. Unos días nos quedábamos en mi casa y otros en la suya, pero siempre dormíamos juntos. El motivo había sido el esguince pero estaba segura de que hoy cuando fuese al médico y me retirasen las muletas y el vendaje, Edward seguiría durmiendo junto a mí.

Ahora mismo estaba en la cama de Edward despierta pero sin ganas de levantarme. Escuchaba a un volumen muy bajo la música con la que Edward normalmente se despertaba, así como percibía un olor dulzón que seguro era algo que él estaba cocinando.

De mala gana me levanté de la cama, me puse mi bata de satén y caminé hacia la puerta de la habitación. Me disponía a salir cuando vi una pila de ropa tirada en el suelo, en la esquina detrás de la puerta.

Era ropa sucia.

No sé por qué Edward tenía la manía de dejar la ropa sucia del día anterior tirada por el suelo cuando a pocos metros tenía un cesto para la ropa sucia.

Suspirando me agaché para recogerla y meterla en el cesto antes de encaminarme a la cocina.

-Buenos días- dije al entrar en la cocina.

-Hola guapa- me respondió Edward quitándose el delantal y acercándose a darme un beso.

-Mmm, ¿qué me has hecho de desayunar?-

-Gofres- dijo poniendo un plato con estos delante de mí.

-Madre mía, me vas a hacer engordar, pero es que cocinas tan bien…- digo mientras doy un mordisco a un gofre y pongo los ojos en blanco.

-Un par de kilos más no te sentarían mal.

-Ni hablar- contesto con la boca llena.

-Mal educada, no se habla con la boca llena de comida- dice riendo.

-Perdón. ¿Has llamado al taxi para que me lleve al hospital?

-No, te dije que yo te llevaría.

-Pero no tienes coche.

-Mi coche está llegando de Alemania- dijo con una mirada brillante. Ese brillo característico de las madres cuando hablan de sus hijos o de los hombres cuando hablan de sus coches- pero por suerte mi amigo y vecino Justin nos presta el suyo.

-Edward, no es necesario. Además tú tienes una reunión hoy.

-Tu médico es a las 10, la reunión a las 12. Me da tiempo a asistir a ambas cosas, así que deja de protestar y termínate el desayuno.

-Suenas como si tuvieras 40 años- digo volviendo a mi plato.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

-Estupendo, eso significaría que ya somos de la misma edad cariño- se mofó.

-Ya quisieras tú haber nacido para poder ser contemporáneo a Friends…-

Dos horas más tarde caminábamos fuera del hospital. Por fin me habían retirado el vendaje y las muletas, lo cual me daba mucha más facilidad para desplazarme, aun que debería seguir teniendo cuidado las próximas semanas.

-Bueno ahora que ya no necesitas mi ayuda para hacer las cosas del día a día, ¿quieres seguir como hasta ahora?

-¿Cómo hasta ahora? No sé a qué te refieres con eso mi amor-

-Al estar prácticamente viviendo juntos.

-Oh eso. ¿Te refieres a seguir viendo tu ropa tirada detrás de la puerta, escucharte cantar desafinando en la ducha y soportar tus asquerosos desayunos? Por supuesto que no- digo riendo. Me acerco a él y le rodeo el cuello con mis brazos, estamos prácticamente pegados- Claro que quiero seguir así contigo, así que ahora vámonos al trabajo y esta noche dormimos en tu casa.

-¿En mi casa? Pensé que tocaría en la tuya, me gusta tu casa.

-Pero en tu casa tienes una cosa que yo no tengo en la mía.

-¿El qué?

-Gofrera- digo antes de besarle.

-¿Así que solo te gusta mi gofrera eh?- dice arrinconándome contra el coche.

-Ajá-

-Entonces cógela- dice a la vez que se empuja sobre mi cuerpo. Puedo notar su pene a la altura de mi vientre y sé que ya no estamos hablando de la gofrera en su definición habitual.

Bajo mi mano hasta su bragueta y le doy un pequeño apretón de manera juguetona.

-No juegues- me susurra al oído haciéndome estremecer de pies a cabeza.

-Nos queda una hora, podemos ir a casa, estar juntos, cambiarnos de ropa e ir a la oficina. Pero ahora necesito estar contigo- digo restregándome excitada contra él.

-Mierda Bella, entra al coche- dice separándose de mí.

Corro hacia el asiento del copiloto pero antes de entrar Edward me indica que vaya al asiento trasero. Una vez dentro los dos comenzamos a besarnos y cuando la mano de Edward se cuela por debajo de mi vestido y llega hasta mi intimidad paro.

-Edward aquí no-

-No nos va a ver nadie tranquila-

-Estamos en el parking del hospital.

-Sí, pero no tenemos coches cerca, así que nadie va a pasar por aquí, y además los cristales están tintados.

Miro su cara, está totalmente convencido de lo que dice y esto a la vez me hace gracia y me da seguridad.

-De acuerdo, pero rápido- digo antes de quitarme, o mejor dicho arrancarme, el vestido.

Edward me tumba sobre los asientos traseros y él se pone encima de mí, mientras me besa le desabrocho los botones y bajo la cremallera de su pantalón vaquero. Él muerde mis pechos por encima del sujetador y con ayuda de sus manos los saca por encima de este.

Cuando introduzco mi mano en su calzoncillo noto lo duro y preparado que está. Con ayuda de mis pies y mis manos bajo un poco más sus pantalones y su ropa interior hasta que puedo tener fácil acceso a su pene. Lo acarició con suavidad de arriba abajo y viceversa, prestando más atención al glande.

Su mano también se pierde entre mi ropa interior y entre caricias mutuas, acerco el pene de Edward a mi entrada. Con un leve empujón entra en mí.

-Ah- gimo.

Edward comienza a moverse, hacia delante y hacia atrás pero nunca llega a salir de mí.

-Más rápido- digo moviendo las caderas para aumentar el ritmo.

-No puedo ir más rápido-

-Sí-

-No- dice saliendo casi por completo de mí y volviendo a entrar con fuerza.

-Así- gimo.

-¿Te gusta así?- dice embistiendo con fuerza.

-Me encanta-

Noto como cada vez se acerca más mi orgasmo. La sensación de su pene en mi interior, el choque de su pelvis contra mi clítoris y los gruñidos de Edward en mi oreja me conducen a un orgasmo brutal, pero justo cuando estoy a punto de gritar por mi liberación carnal Edward me pone una mano en la boca y paso mi orgasmo respirando rápidamente, perdida en la mirada de Edward que a causa de su orgasmo entrecierra los ojos y respira con dificultad. Todo esto mientras siento como tiembla su pene dentro de mí y finalmente noto como su cuerpo cae sin fuerza contra el mío.

Un minuto después ambos nos levantamos sudorosos del asiento y comencemos a vestirnos en silencio.

-¿Por qué me has tapado la boca?- digo colocándome el vestido.

-Porque he oído a gente cerca y si gritabas sin duda iban a saber lo que estábamos haciendo.

Reí al imaginarme en mi cabeza la situación. Si alguien se hubiese acercado al coche hace tan solo 3 minutos se hubiese encontrado una escena muy comprometida.

-Es la primera vez que lo hago en un parking- confieso.

-No has tenido muchas experiencias en público, por lo que veo-

-Ni muchas ni pocas, ninguna.

-Pues acostúmbrate, porque a mí me encanta el sexo en público. El morbo de que puedan atraparte hace todo más excitante- me surra.

Le beso con ansias porque este último comentario me ha gustado más de la cuenta.

-Aunque me muero de vergüenza porque el coche no es nuestro-

-Justin no se enterará- me promete.

-Eso espero, de verdad que lo siento por sus asientos de atrás-

Salimos del coche y nos sentamos en los asientos delanteros emprendiendo el camino a mi casa.

Una vez allí Edward se pone un traje gris y camisa blanca, sin corbata mientras que yo me cambio el vestido por una camisa de botones blanca, una falda gris y unos zapatos de tacón también en color gris.

-¿Vamos?- digo terminando de ponerme un pendiente.

-Sí. ¿Te he dicho cuanto me gusta tu look de secretaria sexy?- me susurra mientras salimos de casa.

-Por favor, no me líes antes de ir al trabajo- le pido.

-Bells, era un piropo. No es mi culpa que estés sensible al sexo- se mofa.

-Sabes que en la oficina me gusta ser discreta-

-Y lo seremos-

-No, si me sigues tocando así- le digo mientras bajo la mano que tiene cerca de mi pecho izquierdo hasta la cintura.

Cuando llegamos a la oficina, la primera a la que veo es a Ángela.

-Isa, ¿qué tal estás?- me pregunta acercándose.

-Vuelvo al 100% Ang-

-Me alegra tenerte de vuelta.

De un momento a otro la situación se vuelve tensa y ninguno de los 3 sabemos que hacer o decir.

-Bueno yo me voy a preparar la reunión de las 12. ¿Te pasas 20 minutos antes por mi despacho y repasamos os informes y balances?- me pregunta Edward.

-Claro- sonrío.

-Mmm, se te ve rebosante de felicidad.

-Lo estoy- digo riendo.

-Y rebosante de enamoramiento-

-También lo estoy- le digo- definitivamente me estoy enamorando de Edward, cada día un poco más.

-Me alegro mucho por ti. Espero que hayas dejado las trabas sobre la edad a un lado.

-Bueno cuando estamos solos la verdad es que saca la parte adolescente que hay en mí- digo recordando el sexo en el coche- pero cuando estamos con más gente es cuando más me cuesta ignorar mis pensamientos sobre qué dirán las personas. Pensarán que qué hace un joven tan guapo como Edward con una vieja como yo.

-Oh por dios Isa, no debe importarte lo que piensan los demás. Además no eres una vieja, no se te ven canas, ni arrugas… tienes la piel de una quinceañera. Más bien deberías preocuparte de ser feliz con él, se nota que te quiere.

-Lo sé. Esta semana me ha cuidado y mimado hasta límites insospechados.

-Ay que envidia me das.

-Pero si estás casada.

-Pues por eso- dice riéndose.

-Bueno, ponme al día. ¿Qué ha pasado por aquí?

-Bueno, hemos estado ocupados con dos nuevas empresas ''H.Y.U'' y ''Costiers'' fue Rose la que se encargo de introducirlos como nuevos clientes y por ende ella es la que está llevando todo lo relacionado con estas dos empresas.

-Bien, pásame el análisis de beneficios y pérdidas de ambas empresas durante los pasados tres años, así como cualquier informe de inyección de capital externo. No quiero arriesgarme y apostar por empresas que tienen pérdidas.

-Isa, no es necesario. Rose ya lo ha hecho esta semana, tienen su visto bueno y el del jefe.

-Ese es mi trabajo, no el suyo. Si ocurre algo la responsable y a la que van a pedir explicaciones es a mí, no a ella.

-Isa, de verdad, céntrate en la reunión de las 12 y confía en el trabajo de Rosalie.

-Rosalie aun tiene que demostrarme muchas cosas para que confíe en su trabajo.

-Es posible, no obstante no entiendo qué he hecho para que no confíes en mi trabajo aun- dijo otra voz saliendo del baño.

Rosalie salía vestida con un traje de chaqueta y pantalón morado oscuro, una blusa de encaje blanca y el pelo recogido en un moño alto.

-Para empezar no llevas ni dos meses con nosotros, en segundo lugar eres una insubordinada, pasas de mí que soy tu jefa directa y vas directamente con el jefe. Aquí no trabajamos así, así que si quieres que confíe en tu trabajo comienza por respetar la manera en la que trabajamos aquí.

-Si paso de ti es porque no estoy de acuerdo con tu opinión y creo que te equivocas. De hecho está comprobado que te equivocas porque todas las propuestas que yo te he hecho y tú has denegado, más tarde Edward las ha aprobado. Así que quizás tengas que abrir más tu mente para beneficiar a la empresa.

Solté una carcajada seca.

Puta rubia con aires de grandeza, se va a enterar.

-Pásame los informes de esas dos empresas como te he pedido Ang, los revisaré y si considero que alguno de ellos es desfavorable, no tengo ninguna duda de que Edward me dará la razón y dejaremos de trabajar con esa empresa.

-Eso ya lo he hecho yo- dijo Rosalie cabreada.

-Lo que te he dicho Angela, luego hablamos- dije ignorando a Rosalie.

Nada más sentarme detrás de mi escritorio comencé a revisar todo lo necesario para la reunión de las 12, dejé los informes de las dos empresas de Rosalie para repasar después de la reunión. A las 11:30 entré en el despacho de Edward.

-Hola- dije caminando hasta donde estaba sentado.

-Ey nena, ¿por qué esa cara? ¿preferirías seguir de vacaciones en casa conmigo?- preguntó cariñoso a la vez que me sentaba sobre sus piernas.

-Ojalá. Acabo de llegar y Rosalie ya me está retando. Pero es igual, vengo a repasar las notas de la reunión, no tenemos mucho tiempo y yo no estoy al día, así que esta vez vas a tener que ser tú el que me enseñe a mí.

-No solo es esta vez cuando voy a tener que enseñarte- dijo con doble sentido- tomate un café y vuelve a aquí.

.

.

.

 **Vaya vaya con Rosalie… pero Bella no se queda atrás. ¿Quién creéis que tiene las de ganar aquí? Decídmelo en las reviews.**

 **Un saludo y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, Bella Bradshaw.**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola! Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Disfrutadle**

.

.

.

Cuando la reunión acabó me encerré en mi despacho revisando las dos nuevas empresas a las que Rosalie ya había dado el visto bueno.

Una de ellas no me aportaba confianza. Había estado al borde del rescate en numerosas ocasiones a lo que había que añadir el gran numero de presidentes que había tenido, y ninguno de ellos había llegado a los dos años en el puesto. Todo esto a mi parecer era un gran indicativo de que no deberíamos apostar por esa empresa.

A las dos menos cinco entré en el despacho de Edward.

-Quiero que veas una cosa, ¿estás ocupado?

-Lo que estoy haciendo puede esperar- dice echando hacia atrás su silla.

-¿Me acompañas a mi despacho? Allí tengo todos los documentos en papel- digo esperándole con la puerta abierta.

Con Edward detrás de mí, crucé el pasillo hasta mi despacho dejando las mesas de mis dos secretarias a un lado. No obstante por el rabillo del ojo vi la mesa de Ángela vacía y a Rosalie mirándonos fijamente desde la suya.

-Mira, la primera empresa cumple con todos los requisitos que solemos exigirles, pero la segunda ha tenido una situación irregular en los últimos años. Personalmente ni si quiera la consideraría una opción para trabajar con ella.

-Vamos a ver…- dijo girando el ordenador para leer el análisis que acababa de hacer.

Tras minutos leyéndolo levantó la vista de la pantalla.

-Es cierto, tiene irregularidades pero no creo que tengan la suficiente importancia como para descartarla sin más.

-¿Perdona? ¿Has visto cuántos presidentes ha tenido en los últimos años? Casi 8 presidentes en poco más de cuatro años, si eso no significa que es una empresa inestable, tú me dirás.

-Rosalie me dijo que los motivos del cambio de presidencia estaban relacionados con motivos personales unilaterales, la empresa no había tenido nada que ver.

-¿Y eso ella cómo lo sabe? ¿Ha llamado a cada uno de los ex presidentes para preguntárselo?- dije con ironía.

-No lo sé, pero confío en su criterio.

-Y en el mío no- digo cruzándome de brazos enfadada.

-Bella, por favor, no hagas esto algo personal- me pide agarrándome la cara con ambas manos hasta darme un suave beso.

En ese momento ocurren tres cosas:

La primera es que respondo con efusividad el beso de Edward, le aparto las manos de mi cara para ponerlas sobre mis pechos.

La segunda es que la puerta se abre sin hacer ruido, señal de que Edward no ha cerrado correctamente.

La tercera es que una persona del trabajo nos acaba de descubrir en una actitud poco profesional dentro de mi despacho.

-Bravo. Ahora entiendo porque eras tan perra conmigo. Te pone celosa que trate temas laborales con Edward porque es tu novio, no te molesta que no te consulte mis decisiones directamente, lo que te molesta es que lo haga con él- dice señalando a Edward que sigue abrazándome.

-No tienes ni puta idea Rosalie, si crees que mi desconfianza hacia a ti se debe a celos pasionales y no a motivos laborales, es que eres muy ignorante- la respondo.

-Ignorante eres tú si crees que me voy a crear tus tristes excusas. He escuchado como tratabas de tirar por tierra una de las dos empresas que proporcioné a esta empresa la semana pasada. Edward no quería descartarla de primeras, al contrario que tú y para convencerle ahora te le ibas a tirar en el sofá, o tal vez en la silla del escritorio- dijo señalando los lugares.

En ese momento una ira increíble me invadió y me libré de los brazos de Edward con fuerza. Antes de que alguno de los tres nos pudiéramos dar cuenta de lo que sucedía, mi puño chocó contra la nariz de Rosalie.

-¡Bella no!- me gritó Edward apartándome de ella.

-No vuelvas a poner en entre dicho mi trabajo, zorra- le grité.

-Ahora sí que la has jodido- me dijo agarrándose la nariz.

-Te equivocas, tú sí que estás jodida- dije.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- preguntó Ángela espantada desde la puerta.

-Ángela lleva a Rosalie al baño, mira ese golpe en la nariz. Isabella, tú y yo vamos a hablar seriamente de lo que ha ocurrido.

En cuanto nos dejaron solos comencé a defenderme.

-¿Es que estás loca?- me gritó.

-¿A caso la has escuchado? Básicamente ha dicho que trabajo aquí por acostarme contigo.

-No ha dicho eso.

-No la defiendas.

-Soy objetivo, tienes a Rosalie atravesada desde el momento en que entró a la empresa.

-Obvio, se cree la puta dueña y que puede hacer lo que la de la gana, inclusive pasar por encima de mí, y eso si que no- grité enfadada.

-Solo han sido dos contratos, por dios.

-Mi trabajo aquí consiste en analizar y filtrar a los clientes con los que trabajamos. Su trabajo es proporcionarme empresas para que yo las analice y haga un primer barrido, ella no filtra, yo sí.

-¡Y yo soy el jefe y yo decido con quien trabajo y con quién no!- dijo Edward cabreado dando un golpetazo a la mesa.

-Entonces vas a aceptar la empresa ''Costiers'' aunque no nos aporte nada más que pérdidas de dinero y de tiempo, en contra de mi opinión claro.

-¡Olvida la puta empresa Isabella! Si te preocupa tu trabajo limítate a hacerlo, no te pago para que pegues a las compañeras, deberás aprender a trabajar en equipo.

Estas palabras de Edward me dolieron igual que si alguien me hubiese dado una patada en el pecho.

-¿Qué?- pregunté anonadada- soy su jefa, no me voy a doblegar ante ella, debe ser al contrario. Quizás me he excedido pegándola, de acuerdo, pero ella se ha excedido pasando por encima de mí, y metiéndose en mi vida personal.

-Quiero que trabajéis juntas- me ordenó.

-¡No es mi compañera, es mi subordinada, ¿te enteras?!- le grité apuntándole con un dedo.

-¡Me da igual!- me gritó de vuelta- ¡si tienes que agachar la cabeza y aceptar lo que Ángela o Rosalie puedan aportar a la empresa, lo haces y punto!

-¡Ese no es mi trabajo!- dije enfadada y hundida- con Alice jamás me ha pasado esto, ella apreciaba y respetaba mi trabajo. Ahí sí me sentía valorada, ahora mismo me siento totalmente prescindible aquí.

-¡Bien, pues vuelve con tu adorada Alice joder!- me gritó señalándome la puerta.

Mi corazón latía apresuradamente en mi pecho, las manos me temblaban y las sentía frías, la rabia estaba amenazándome con empezar a soltar lágrimas. Pero no bajaría las defensas así, no aquí, y no delante de Edward.

-Ni lo dudes- dije cogiendo mi bolso y caminando fuera del despacho, fuera de la oficina.

Edward no hizo nada para evitar que me fuera.

Cuando salí del edificio no sabía a dónde ir.

Necesitaba respirar aire fresco, calmarme y analizar lo que acababa de pasar.

Caminé sin rumbo fijo, hasta que la incipiente lluvia me obligó a entrar a una pequeña cafetería.

Me pedí un café con leche aunque mi estómago no asimilaba nada. Ocupé toda la tarde en pensar, en analizar, en decidir.

Tenía claro varias cosas:

No podría volver a trabajar en la empresa si Rosalie seguía allí, las cosas habían llegado a un punto de no retorno y no era precisamente un punto amable.

Aun sin Rosalie allí, me costaría trabajar con Edward. Últimamente, incluso antes del esguince, había comenzado a sentirme poco útil en la empresa y con esta última discusión claramente me había dejado claro que mi trabajo no era valorado y lo podía hacer una simple secretaria.

El trabajo era una parte importante de mi vida, formaba parte de mí misma. Si Edward no me respetaba y valoraba dentro de la empresa, ¿lo haría fuera de ella? ¿Podría vivir con alguien que no me valorase? Claramente no.

Aun así no daba por sentado otras dos cosas:

¿Seguía teniendo una relación con Edward después de cómo nos habíamos tratado y las cosas que nos habíamos dicho hoy?

¿Seguiría teniendo mi trabajo?

Agotada pagué el café y salí de la cafetería. Pedí un taxi hasta mi casa, pero cuando llegué fuera del edificio no me apeteció entrar a una casa donde todo me recordase a Edward, porque con su recuerdo también iban a llegar los recuerdos de las hirientes palabras de esta tarde.

Me alojé en un hotel en pleno centro de la ciudad.

Pedí la cena al servicio de habitaciones y me di un largo baño de espuma en la bañera, para relajarme.

A las 10 de la noche, mi móvil sonó.

Era Ángela.

-¿Ang?

-Isa, ¿qué tal estás?- me preguntó preocupada.

-Mal, mi ánimo está por los suelos, no sé qué hacer.

-Rosalie me ha contado su versión de la historia, pero quiero saber la tuya.

Le conté detalladamente todo lo que había pasado en mi despacho esta tarde.

-No puedo creer que Edward dijera eso. Es que no solo es tu jefe y tu puesto es más importante, es que también es tu pareja, ¿no debería ayudarte y defenderte en vez de echarte más tierra encima?

-Se supone que sí- suspiré.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a ir al trabajo mañana?

-No lo sé. No me apetece ver a Edward ni mucho menos a Rosalie.

-A Rosalie no creo que la veas, le has dado un buen derechazo, le has roto la nariz-

-Aunque suene mal, en parte me alegro. Se lo merecía.

-Un poco sí, no te lo voy a negar. Pero me preocupa que eso abogue en tu contra, ¿y si te demanda?

-Si me demanda…- dije pensativa- le hundo su carrera- dije medio broma medio en serio.

-Isa…

-Bueno en estos momentos no sé si tengo trabajo ni novio. Así que digamos que tengo mucho tiempo libre para hacerla boicot.

-Oye esto es una pelea, ve mañana a la oficina, habla con Edward, solucionar las cosas. No dejes que el trabajo influya en vuestra relación.

-Angela no es solo el trabajo. Es Edward, si hubieses escuchado como me habló, las cosas que me dijo… No conocía esa faceta de Edward y no me gusta. Me siento desvalorizada.

-Bueno, no me voy a meter en tu vida sentimental, pero no dejes que Rosalie te joda. Y ven mañana a la oficina, yo te defenderé.

-Gracias Ang- dije con una sonrisa antes de cortar la llamada.

.

A la mañana siguiente, estaba tan nerviosa que me había despertado a las 5 de la mañana. Tampoco había dormido muy bien, así que mi cara era un cuadro total. Pasé por mi casa sobre las 7, me cambié de ropa y a las 8 estaba en la oficina. No había casi nadie.

Nada más poner un pie en mi planta, sentí todo diferente. El ambiente ya no era brillante y lleno de oportunidades, era gris.

No me sentí con la autoridad que había sentido estos últimos años.

Cuando me senté en la silla de mi escritorio, no sentí nada, ni si quiera esa sensación de pertenencia y posesión que siempre sentía en esta silla.

Fue en ese momento cuando lo supe, mi sitio ya no estaba aquí.

Derramé unas cuantas lágrimas frente al ordenador, pero logré redactar mi carta de renuncia.

El ruido de mi impresora imprimiendo mi carta de renuncia acompañaba el sonido del gentío invadiendo la planta.

A las nueve menos diez comencé a apilar mis enseres personales.

A las nueve y media el despacho estaba prácticamente desnudo, las estanterías estaban medio vacías como los cajones y en las paredes tan solo colgaban los cuadros que estaban ahí por estética. Los diplomas y fotos estaban guardados en una caja de cartón junto a la puerta.

A las 10 menos cuarto, tomando una respiración profunda caminé fuera del despacho, hacia la mesa donde estaba Ángela.

-Buenos días, Ang-

-¡Isa! Pensaba que no ibas a venir, ¿cuándo has llegado?

-Temprano- respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-No tienes buen aspecto, quizás deberías haberte quedado en casa.

-No voy a quedarme toda la jornada. De hecho quiero que llames a un chico de seguridad para que me ayude a bajar las cajas de cartón de mi despacho.

-¿Cajas de cartón?-

Asentí.

-¿Vas a dejar el trabajo?- preguntó asustada.

-Bueno tal vez no haga falta. Iré ahora a hablar con Edward, igual estoy ya despedida- intenté bromear.

-¿No hay ninguna posibilidad de que te quedes aquí? Eres el alma de la empresa.

Negué.

-Mi lugar ya no está aquí.

-Esta es tu casa, ¿cómo no va a estar aquí tu lugar?

-Lo fue durante muchos años. Ahora tengo que salir de aquí.

-Pero…

-Ang, no voy a trabajar aquí pero no me perderás, ahora podremos quedar por las tardes y hablar de más cosas que no solo sea el trabajo.

-No quiero que te vayas…- dijo con los ojos aguados- si conseguí este trabajo fue gracias a ti.

-Ang, por favor, llama a Edward para ver si está libre y puede recibirme- no podía permitirme volver a llorar, me lo había prometido a mí misma hace escasamente cinco minutos, antes de salir de mi despacho.

-Señor Cullen, ¿está libre en estos momentos?- escuché a Ángela- de acuerdo- dijo antes de colgar- Puedes pasar- me dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Llamé a la puerta de Edward antes de entrar y cuando escuché un ''adelante'' giré el manillar.

-Bella- saludó más serio de lo normal.

-Isabella- dije sentándome delante del escritorio sin mirarle.

-Iba a esperar a mañana para darte esto, pero ya que estás aquí…- dijo agachándose a buscar algo en un cajón.

Cuando se irguió de nuevo me dio un sobre color marfil.

Esperé a que lo depositara en la mesa, evitando el contacto con su mano.

Lo abrí sin ninguna delicadeza y comencé a leer su contenido.

La puta Rosalie me había demandado por agresión.

-Tal y como yo pensaba, Rosalie te ha demandado. La rompiste la nariz- dice acariciándose la barbilla.

-No me arrepiento- digo mirándole a los ojos directamente.

-No puedo consentir este comportamiento dentro de la empresa. Crea un mal clima laboral…

-No va a ser necesario que sigas con tu discurso, toma- dije depositando en la mesa la carta de renuncia.

-¿Qué es esto?- dice agarrando el sobre pero mirándome frunciendo el ceño.

-Léelo- dije levantándome de la silla y caminando fuera del despacho.

Caminé hasta el ascensor pasando por la mesa de Ángela y dedicándola una triste sonrisa.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron dejándome ver el recibidor por última vez, no pude aguantarlo más y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi cara a gran velocidad.

.

.

.

 **Vale, ¿cuántas queréis matarme? ¿Y cuántas queréis matar a Edward? Ir diciéndomelo en orden por las reviews jajaja**

 **Parece que al final ha ganado Rosalie, Bella se queda sin novio, sin trabajo y con una demanda. ¿O quizás se aplicará el dicho ''quién ríe el último, ríe mejor''?**

 **Sé que últimamente ya no respondo los reviews con un adelanto, esto se debe a que cambié el rumbo de la historia y he metido un par de capítulos más antes del final, así que voy escribiéndolos poco a poco. Como el siguiente cap sí está listo, nuevamente** _ **las que me dejéis un review, os daré un adelanto.**_

 **Por último, muchas gracias por los reviews, following y favoritos que recibe esta historia.**

 **Bella Bradshaw.**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Hace tan solo dos días que subí el capítulo 8, pero como he recibido tantas reviews he decidido subir el capítulo 9 ya.**

 **En agradecimiento por vuestras reviews he pensado que os gustaría que adelantase la publicación del capítulo 9, así que aquí le tenéis.**

 **Y antes de que os pongáis a leer, de nuevo MUCHAS GRACIAS por tantos reviews, favoritos y following que recibió la historia con el capítulo anterior.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ángela PVO**

Cuando escuché las puertas del ascensor cerrarse sabía que la empresa iba a tener un antes y un después tras este día.

Isabella era el alma de esta empresa, los trabajadores la teníamos gran estima y cariño, más que a Alice si cabe.

-¡Bella!- escuché un grito proveniente del despacho de Edward.

La puerta se abrió y Edward cruzó el pasillo como un bólido para buscar a Isa en su despacho.

-¿Dónde está?- dijo saliendo del despacho de Isa y caminando hacia mí.

-No lo sé, señor.

-Eres su amiga, algo tienes que saber- dijo desesperado.

-Se ha ido hace unos pocos minutos- digo señalando el ascensor- si se da prisa quizás la encuentre abajo.

Sin mediar palabra caminó hasta el ascensor y aporreó el botón sin descanso.

-Puta máquina de mierda- le escuché susurrar.

5 minutos después de que bajase en el ascensor, Edward volvió a subir.

-Se ha ido- dijo, no sé si dirigiéndose a mí o no.

-Lo sé, señor.

-Me ha dado una puta carta y se ha ido- dijo aun en trance.

Me dio pena verlo así, era como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

-¿Crees que estará en su casa? ¿Te ha dicho algo Ángela?-

-No me ha dicho nada, señor. Puede que esté en su casa, o no.

-Voy a ir a buscarla, la voy a traer de vuelta así sea de los pelos joder. Si se cree que puede dejarme con una carta es que no me conoce- dijo decidido antes de ir a su despacho a por unas llaves.

-Cancela todas las reuniones de hoy- me gritó mientras se adentraba de nuevo en el ascensor.

-Sí, señor-

Cuando me aseguré de que todos los compromisos estaban cancelados, caminé hasta el que había sido el despacho de Isa.

La vista era desoladora, era una habitación tan impersonal… no había cuadros, ni fotos, ni documentos sobre el escritorio, ni libros en la estanterías.

Iba a echar de menos trabajar con ella, siempre es bueno trabajar con una amiga. Ahora me había quedado sola en la empresa, primero fue Alice, luego Jess y ahora Isa.

El resto del día pasó de manera tranquila y algo aburrida.

Edward no volvió a la oficina ese día.

Ni tampoco al siguiente.

Ni al otro.

Pasó una semana hasta que finalmente volvió, con el peor aspecto que le había visto alguna vez.

-No me pase ni una sola llamada- me dijo al pasar por mi lado sin mirarme.

-Sí, señor.

A las 12 del medio día, el teléfono no había parado de sonar y pese a mi reticencia tuve que entrar en su despacho, había recados urgentes.

-Señor.

-Ángela, te dije que no me molestases-

-Lo sé, pero me temo que hay cosas urgentes que no pueden esperar, han de ser resueltas hoy mismo.

-Está bien- dijo suspirando.

-Hay tres empresas esperando a trabajar con nosotros.

-¿Tres? ¿Y sus análisis?

-La primera, H.Y.U, está confirmada, por lo que habría que concertar una reunión y realizar una visita a las instalaciones la próxima semana. La segunda es Costiers, inicialmente usted la confirmo, pero Isa... quiero decir la señorita Swan no dio su aprobación así que no sé si…

-Ella ya no trabaja aquí, así que dale mi aprobación.

-Está bien. La tercera empresa nos ha pedido ayuda ayer, no hay un análisis sobre ella.

-Pues hágalo.

-Verá señor, yo no me encargo de ese trabajo. Podría hacerle una recogida de datos, pero para la fase de análisis no estoy formada para ello. La señorita Swan era quien lo hacía.

-Lo haré yo mismo, ¿algo más?-

-Es todo- dije caminando hacia la puerta- bueno no, ¿ha logrado hablar con Isa? Sé que es un tema personal y estamos en el trabajo pero…

-No, no he logrado localizarla. No está en su casa, sus vecinos llevan toda la semana sin verla y tampoco está con mi hermana Alice, así que no sé nada de ella.

-Lo siento- dije con compasión.

-Lo cierto es que no podía aguantarme las ganas de saber si tú habías tenido más suerte que yo y habías podido hablar con ella, pero tras lo que me acabas de preguntar asumo que no sabes nada.

-Nada en absoluto. Y estoy preocupada, cuando se fue de aquí… no estaba bien.

Edward levantó la mirada hacía mí.

-La jodí del todo, ¿no es cierto?- preguntó pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-Le hiciste daño.

-No medí las palabras, estaba preocupado y nervioso. Le rompió la nariz a Rosalie- dijo incrédulo.

-No es propio de ella actuar así, supongo que Rosalie dijo algo que la alteró demasiado.

-Alegó que Bella podría convencerme de rechazar a la empresa Costiers al acostarse conmigo.

-Entonces creo que yo hubiera actuado igual que ella.

-¿Tú crees?- me preguntó con curiosidad-¿no crees que ella se pasó de la raya?

-Isa vive su trabajo, o lo vivía al menos. Hizo de esta empresa lo que es hoy junto a tu hermana, los primeros dos años casi ni dormían, solo trabajaban y trabajaban. Conoce esta empresa como la palma de su mano. Y perdóname por lo que te voy a decir, pero cuando Rosalie la dejaba a un lado y consultaba las cosas contigo directamente y tú la diste la razón menospreciando su trabajo, es como si le hubieses dicho a una madre que no conoce a su hijo y que debería aprender de la niñera.

-Ya veo…

-Luego Rosalie también se metió con su vida personal. En otras palabras dijo que Isa se acostaba contigo para que la dieras la razón en el trabajo. Me apuesto lo que sea a que eso no es cierto, si ella se acostaba contigo o no, era porque quería, no para tener poder sobre ti en el trabajo. Tú deberías saberlo, ¿crees que ella estaba contigo para tener más influencia laboral?

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! Pero si me costó meses que me diera una oportunidad- dijo ofendido.

-Por otra parte Isa y Alice eran un equipo, el ying y el yang, se complementaban a la perfección. Primero se fue Alice y se quedó sola, luego vino Rosalie , con la que no puede chocar más, a intervenir en su trabajo y después llegas tú diciéndole que haga equipo con Rosalie. El equipo de Isa es Alice o tú en su defecto.

-Oh gracias- dijo fingiendo sentirse ofendido.

-No te menosprecio como jefe. Isa y tú teníais una relación amorosa, eso hace que el equipo que pudiese formar contigo en el trabajo sea más débil. Con Alice casi nunca discutía, pero cuando lo hacía cada una se iba a su casa, al día siguiente hablaban las cosas y las arreglaban, sin más. Pero cuando discutes con tu jefe que además es tu pareja… digamos que te afecta más.

-¿Crees que si ella y yo no hubiésemos estado juntos no habría renunciado al trabajo?

\- No lo sé Edward.

-Si hablas con ella, ¿puedes decirle que lo siento y que me permita disculparme directamente con ella?

-Claro- dije antes de salir del despacho.

.

Pasó un mes y no había tenido noticias de Isa. Edward tampoco.

La relación con Edward se había hecho más cercana, éramos algo así como amigos. La ausencia de Isa era lo que nos unía.

Cada viernes por la noche solíamos ir a tomar una copa al bar de la esquina. Y el tema siempre era ella.

-La echo de menos- dije bebiendo mi cerveza.

-Y yo-

-No puedo creer que no me haya llamado. Era mi amiga- me quejé.

-Era mi novia- dijo intentando sonreír.

-Dime una cosa, ¿tú te veías con ella a largo plazo? Es decir, ¿viviendo juntos, yendo al super juntos, quizás casándoos algún día o incluso teniendo niños?

-Tú sí que preguntas poco a poco eh- dijo con una sonrisa y dando un trago a su cerveza.

-Responde.

-Sí- dijo mirándome fijamente- Tengo solo 23 años, pero Bella fue como… no sé, como llegar a un sitio y saber que no quieres moverte de allí jamás. Y si ella quería el lote completo, niños, casa, perro, coche… se lo daría por estar con ella. ¿Por qué querías saberlo?

-Me siento fatal diciéndote esto después de la respuesta tan profunda que me has dado. Simplemente te quería decir que si no te veías con Isa a largo plazo, esta es una buena oportunidad para dejarla ir, pero sintiéndote como te sientes, sé que la esperarás- dije sonriendo.

-Bueno la esperaré, si algún día aparece.

-Lo hará- dije dándole ánimos desde el otro lado de la mesa.

.

Otros dos meses más pasaron y aun no sabíamos nada de Bella. Ya iban tres meses sin saber nada de ella.

Las cosas en la empresa no iban bien.

Rosalie había dejado el trabajo a pocas semanas de su reincorporación. Dijo que en esta empresa no iba a poder crecer.

La empresa Costiers había vuelto a cambiar de presidente y eso había hecho que nuestra empresa perdiera fiabilidad y bajará en bolsa.

El puesto de Bella no había sido ocupado por nadie, aun teníamos esperanzas de que volviera pero habría que contratar a alguien si esto continuaba así.

Edward había ido perdiendo un poco de brillo cada día, yo intentaba distraerle y se podría decir que Ben y yo lo habíamos adoptado como un hijo. Le invitábamos a cenar, a pasar fines de semana fuera, a salir, le presentábamos gente… pero notaba que le faltaba Isa.

Entré en el despacho de Edward después de escuchar un fuerte ruido que venía del interior.

Cuando entré me encontré a Edward sentado en su silla, pasándose la mano por el pelo con asiduidad, y con gesto de desespero.

-¿Edward qué ocurre?- dije llegando a su lado.

-Me acaban de llamar los de la empresa de WUDI, quieren romper su contrato con nosotros.

-¿Estás seguro de que es WUDI?

-Sí, Ang, estoy seguro.

-¿Por qué? Llevan con nosotros más de diez años.

-Por la puta Costiers, sus números van en picado, esa empresa es un descontrol, no quieren que les afecte.

-Rompe el contrato con Costiers- le aconsejé.

-No puedo- dijo riendo.

-¿Por qué no?

-El contrato es por un año, solo han pasado tres meses.

-Mierda.

-Sé que es todo mi culpa, pero joder, necesito que Bella esté aquí. Ella sabría cómo arreglar esto, maldita sea- dijo dando un golpe a la mesa.

-Tranquilízate, ¿vale?

-Creo que la estoy empezando a odiar.

-¿Qué? ¿A quién?

-A Bella. La tengo rencor por largarse sin dejarme disculparme, por dejarme esta empresa solo para mí, por no cogerme ni una puta llamada en estos tres meses, no decirme si quiera si está bien o no.

-Edward, Edward, tranquilo- le dije abrazándole -Isa no está, alguien tiene que hacer su trabajo, deberíamos contratar a alguien porque Ben me va a matar si sigo llevando trabajo a casa todas las noches y tú vas a morir joven si sigues pasando más horas en este despacho que en tu casa.

-Primero tenemos que quitarnos el problema de encima y luego contratamos a alguien.

-De acuerdo, creo que sé quién puede ayudarnos- dije.

-¿Quién?

-Tú hermana.

Edward resopló y se giró a mirar el skyline.

-De acuerdo, llámala.

Alice llegó a Londres en menos de un día. Llegó a la empresa como la jefa que fue, relegó a Edward, ocupó el despacho de Isa y comenzó a dar órdenes a diestro y siniestro.

La relación entre hermanos era espantosa. No había día en que Alice no echara en cara a Edward que por su culpa Isa no estaba.

Edward aceptaba las críticas, bajaba la cabeza y cambiaba de tema o se iba de la habitación.

Edward me había hecho prometer que no contaría a Alice el tipo de relación que mantenía con Bella, pues todo se pondría aun peor.

El contrato con Costiers había quedado reducido a un mal recuerdo, WUDI seguía trabajando con nosotros y poco a poco fuimos recuperando el prestigio.

Esa mañana escuché a Edward y a Alice discutir como todas las mañanas. Entré al despacho donde estaban discutiendo como críos pequeños y oí su conversación.

-¿Qué le hiciste Edward? ¿Qué le hiciste? Isa es esta empresa, nunca la habría dejado por decisión propia.

-Que te lo cuente ella.

-Se lo preguntaré en cuanto la tenga delante, no lo dudes. Ahora, tú puesto en esta empresa sí que deberías ponerlo en duda. No llevas ni un año y mira.

-Alice, fue una mala decisión. La persona que nos ofreció Costiers para trabajar con nosotros, ya no trabaja aquí, está despedida. ¿Qué habrías hecho tú en mi lugar?

-Hablarlo con Isa, por supuesto. Ella sabe más que tú de cómo funciona está empresa.

-Bueno, por si no te has dado cuenta ¡Bella no está!- le gritó Edward.

-¿Bella?- preguntó Alice- ¿deja que la llames con ese sobre nombre cursi?

-Ese no es tu problema- dijo bajando la mirada.

-Haz el favor de no llamarla así delante de mí, me da dentera- dijo Alice haciendo un gesto despectivo.

-La llamaré como quiera.

-Ella es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, si hablamos de derechos según el grado de relación que tengamos con ella, creo que yo te gano por goleada hermanito.

-¡No tienes ni puta idea! Ella será tú amiga pero es mi…

-¿Tu qué Edward?- pregunté para parar lo que iba a decir.

-También es mi amiga- dijo a regañadientes.

-Si claro… como si Isa pudiera relacionarse con un tío como tú. No le llegas ni a la suela del tacón, alguien como Isa no puede tener más que una relación laboral con alguien como tú.

-¡Alice!- grité.

Vi como un ofendido Edward salía del despacho cabizbajo, y decidí que esto ya había sido suficiente.

Salí a mi mesa de trabajo, cogí mi móvil y marqué el número de Isa.

Como de costumbre me saltó el contestador:

¡Isabella Swan, ya está bien joder! Te necesito en Londres ya, la empresa sin ti no va bien, Alice ha tenido que venir a ayudarnos de emergencia y cada día que pasa destroza un poco más a Edward. Edward te necesita Isa, cometió un error, ven y deja que se disculpe, porque pagar créeme que ya lo ha pagado todo. Ven antes de que Alice le quite lo que tú le ayudaste a conseguir.

.

.

.

 **¿Dónde se habrá metido Bella? ¿Creéis que Edward ya ha tenido suficiente castigo?**

 **Decirme que os ha parecido el capítulo en un review, me encanta saber vuestra opinión y es mi mayor motivación para escribir.**

 **De nuevo disculpas por no contestar los reviews dándoos el adelanto como os dije, pero he creído que preferirías tener el capítulo entero publicado.**

 **Saludos, Bella Bradshaw.**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola!**

 **Ya estoy de nuevo por aquí con otro capítulo más.**

 **Antes que nada agradeceros el gran número de reviews, favoritos y seguidores que está consiguiendo la historia. Creo que la historia está gustando mucho y eso me motiva a escribir más, así que gracias también por servirme como fuente de motivación.**

 **Este quizás sea de los capítulos más esperados de la historia.**

 **¡Disfrutad!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bella PVO**

Había pasado ya tres meses desde que dejé la empresa.

Me gustaría decir que mi vida había dado un giro, pero no era así.

Para una adicta al trabajo como yo el estar alejada tanto tiempo del mismo, no me hacía feliz en absoluto. El primer mes fue horrible, intentaba alargar las actividades que hacía el máximo tiempo posible pero nunca me sentía del todo realizada. Ir a la compra me llevaba al menos dos horas, ponía especial cuidado en leer todas las etiquetas y comparar precios, cuando iba al gimnasio en vez de hacer una sesión hacía dos seguidas…etc. Toda excusa era buena con tal de no estar en casa sola.

El segundo mes mejoró porque empecé a trabajar, de camarera sí, pero trabajaba.

Había roto por completo con la vida que había conocido hasta ahora.

Llevaba meses sin hablar con Alice, Jess o Ángela.

El mismo tiempo que llevaba sin saber nada de Edward.

Uno de los motivos por los que intentaba mantenerme ocupada era para evitar pensar en él. Si el fin de semana después de dejar el rollito que tuvimos fue horrible, estos meses habían sido mucho peor.

Casi todas las noches antes de dormir me transportaba a un mundo de ''y si…''

Y si Edward nunca me hubiera besado en ese momento

Y si yo no le hubiese devuelto el beso

Y si Edward hubiese cerrado bien la puerta y hubiésemos escuchado entrar a Rosalie

Y si yo no hubiese sido tan testaruda y hubiese aceptado la dichosa empresa sin más

Y si no me hubiese ido

Y si en vez de darle la carta de renuncia hubiera hablado tranquilamente con él

Pero el mundo de ''y si…'' no era el mundo real.

En el mundo real había dejado mi trabajo como subdirectora de una importante empresa para trabajar de camarera, me había mudado a Forks, en Seattle, Estados Unidos y había dejado a mi novio y amigas al otro lado del planeta.

Otra de las preguntas que solía hacerme era si alguna vez volvería a encontrar a alguien que me hiciera sentir tan bien como Edward. Algunas veces me decía a mí misma que sí, que habría muchos chicos estupendos por ahí, pero la mayoría de las veces asumía que encontrar a alguien como Edward iba a ser imposible porque ante mis ojos era único.

Al trabajar de camarera había conocido muchos hombres estos meses, algunos acudían a la cafetería a diario, otros solo iban de paso alguna vez a la semana.

Entre esos chicos conocí a Mike. Era originario de Forks, tenía una tienda de artículos de deporte y era un aficionado a la práctica de deportes de riesgo. Y por supuesto era un aficionado a intentar conseguir una cita conmigo.

Un viernes por la noche, típico viernes deprimente porque no había nada digno de ver en la tele y hacía frío en la calle, accedí a ir a tomar algo con él.

Se parecía ligeramente a Edward, el pelo rubio oscuro, los ojos claros, nariz y mandíbula marcadas… pero no era Edward. Tampoco me sentía con él como me sentí al principio con Edward. Pese a que al principio le tomé por un chico rarito, siempre hubo algo ahí que me provocaba una imperiosa curiosidad. Curiosidad que más tarde se convirtió en los cimientos de una relación.

Mike era guapo, amable y simpático, pero ya está. No había chispa, no había curiosidad… nada.

A pesar de tener un nuevo trabajo y un nuevo admirador, sentía que mi nueva vida no comenzaba. Me sentía como en una nebulosa, esperando que en algún momento alguien o algo la rompiera y mi vida comenzará de nuevo a tener una razón de ser.

Y ese algo llegó a mi puerta un día después de mi cumpleaños, el cual debo añadir fue el más solitario de la historia. Sin visitas, sin llamadas… pero claro quién me iba a llamar si mi antiguo teléfono seguía en Londres y mi nuevo teléfono estadounidense tan solo lo tenía para poder tener wifi.

Lo que me llevó de vuelta a la realidad fue ni más ni menos que un sobre. Una notificación para asistir a una vista con un juez por la agresión a Rosalie.

Tenía que ir a Londres en menos de un mes.

.

Nada más llegar a Londres, una fina lluvia me recibió a mi salida del aeropuerto, nada que ver con la torrencial lluvia que suele acechar a Forks.

En cuanto abrí la puerta de mi casa el olor a cerrado me invadió de lleno, así que comencé a abrir las ventanas de par en par por toda la casa.

Mi teléfono estaba en la cocina, obviamente descargado.

Le conecté al cargador y le dejé que comenzará a cargarse sin encenderlo.

Salí a comprar, porque en mi frigorífico tan solo encontré agua, cervezas y fruta estropeada.

Cuando volví a casa encendí el teléfono nerviosa. Ahora me enfrentaba a la vida que había dejado aquí hace tres meses.

Contrario a lo que pensé, nada más encenderlo no pude utilizarlo. Estuvo pitando unos 5 minutos, mientras me llegaban los mensajes, whatsapps y llamadas perdidas.

Las llamadas perdidas llegaban a las tres cifras así que las borré sin mirarlas, los mensajes comencé a escucharlos, eran sobre todo de Ángela y de Alice. Ninguno de Edward.

Había decenas de miles de whatsapps, de hecho nada más abrirlo la aplicación no soportó el pesó y se cerró. Tuve que borrarla y volver a reinstalarla, pero cuando lo hice todos los chats que estaban abiertos, leídos o sin leer, se habían borrado.

Con un suspiro dejé el móvil a un lado y comencé a hacer la comida.

El timbre me interrumpió mientras cocía la pasta.

Los nervios me invadieron según caminaba hacia la puerta, ¿podría ser Edward?

Tardé más de lo habitual en abrir la puerta, al otro lado estaba Lauren, mi vecina.

-Oh Isabella, no sabía si por fin habías vuelto. He visto las ventanas abiertas y he venido a ver si por fin habías vuelto a casa.

-Hola, pasa. Sí he vuelto a casa.

-¿Has estado de viaje estos meses?

-Algo así, sí.

-¿Con tu novio?

-Mmm no, no tengo novio- dije.

La pregunta me había pillado desprevenida totalmente.

-Lo supuse. Cuando te fuiste, las primeras semanas venía mucho por aquí una chica y un chico.

-¿Un chico?

-Sí, el jovencito que salía a veces de tu casa.

Sí, sin duda Lauren era la vecina cotilla. 60 años y sin trabajo, dejaban demasiado tiempo libre. Tiempo que aprovechaba en cotillear las vidas ajenas.

Estuvo en casa durante cuarto de hora poniéndome al día sobre los cotilleos del edificio y después se fue alegando que tenía muchas cosas que cotillear, quiero decir muchas cosas que hacer, perdón.

Comí sola con la tele puesta, igual que en Forks. Ahí me di cuenta de que la soledad no venía dada por el lugar donde te encontrabas, si no por la gente de la que te rodeabas. En Forks no hice amigos, en Londres mis amigos no sabían que estaba aquí.

Mientras fregaba los platos, a eso de las 2 de la tarde, sonó mi móvil. Hacía meses que no escuchaba esa sintonía.

Entre secarme las manos y demás, cuando llegué hasta el móvil había dejado de sonar. Vi la llamada perdida, era Ángela. A los pocos segundos llegó un mensaje avisándome de un nuevo mensaje de voz en mi contestador. En seguida me puse a escuchar el mensaje:

 _¡Isabella Swan, ya está bien joder! Te necesito en Londres ya, la empresa sin ti no va bien, Alice ha tenido que venir a ayudarnos de emergencia y cada día que pasa destroza un poco más a Edward. Edward te necesita Isa, cometió un error, ven y deja que se disculpe, porque pagar créeme que ya lo ha pagado todo. Ven antes de que Alice le quite lo que tú le ayudaste a conseguir._

Escuché el mensaje como unas 10 veces. Escuchar la voz de Ángela era reconfortante, aunque no me pasaba desapercibido el tono histérico y enfadado en su voz.

Miré el reloj, eran las 2:30 de la tarde, hasta las 5 la empresa estaba abierta.

Casi en estado automático, me vestí con la ropa para la oficina que había dejado de usar hace meses, me recogí el pelo, me pinté los labios y antes de darme cuenta estaba de camino a la oficina.

Extrañamente no iba nerviosa, al contrario, iba feliz. Quizás si estaba algo nerviosa pero era por la anticipación de volver.

Cuando entré en el ascensor volví a respirar ese aroma mezcla de madera, papel y tinta impresa tan característico de la oficina.

En cuanto puse un pie en el pasillo, supe que aquí es donde debería estar.

Estaba todo vacío, era la hora de la comida así que casi todos deberían estar comiendo. Caminé directamente a mi despacho y fue tremenda mi sorpresa cuando vi a Alice detrás del ordenador.

-¡Al!- exclamé con alegría-

-Iss- dijo saltando desde su silla para venir a abrazarme.

Había extrañado muchísimo a Alice.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo mirándome aun sin creérselo.

-Ángela me ha dejado un mensaje que me ha preocupado. Y el hecho de que tú estés aquí me confirma que las cosas no van bien.

-Ag, no, no van bien-exclama frustrada- El idiota de mi hermano Edward aceptó trabajar con una empresa cuyos datos a primeras no eran buenos…

-¿Costiers?- pregunté.

-La misma. ¿La conocías?

-Me fui de la empresa por ese motivo. Tú hermano quería trabajar con ella, yo sabía que no era buena idea, que solo iba a aportar pérdidas y mala reputación. Pero la recomendación de una nueva secretaria lo convenció más que mi argumento. Así que como vi que era prescindible en esta empresa, me fui- expliqué a grandes rasgos.

-¿Y dónde has estado?

-En Estados Unidos, en Forks, Seattle.

-¿Has estado en Estados Unidos todo este tiempo y no has venido a verme?

-Al, quería… no sé, cambiar de vida, ver cómo eran las cosas fuera de aquí.

-Eso no me vale como excusa señorita.

-Lo siento Al.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

-He venido a ayudar a la empresa en lo que pueda, después ya se irá viendo.

-Tienes que estar aquí cielo, tú eres mi yo en este sitio. Además si Edward no te valoraba, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste a tiempo?- preguntó Alice.

-Las cosas son complicadas…

-Es idiota, le quiero destituir. En serio.

-No Alice, es bueno, de verdad- dije preocupada por Edward.

-Que va.

-Sí, de verdad. Le instruí y es bueno, solo que yo ya no encajo trabajando con él.

-Pues vente conmigo- dijo demasiado emocionada- echo de menos trabajar contigo.

-Y yo, pero hay asuntos sin solucionar aquí.

-Mmm siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo, no sé que es, me falta una pieza para encajar todo. Pero ya descubriré cuál es.

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente durante unos segundos, temía que descubriera que había tenido una relación con su hermano.

-Alice, la línea dos, ahora- dijo una voz muy conocida desde la puerta.

-¿Y si llamas antes de entrar imbécil?- dijo levantándose de mi lado para ir a atender el teléfono.

-Alice no me jodas… no tengo paciencia para tus tonterías.

-Háblame bien Edward.

-¿Lo haces tú? Contesta el puto teléfono- dijo abandonando el despacho.

Oh dios, era Edward. No me había reconocido porque mi cobardía me había impedido darme la vuelta, así que solo ha visto mi espalda.

Después de tres meses a miles de kilómetros de distancia, ahora estábamos a solo unos metros y estaba comenzando a ponerme nerviosa cual colegiala.

No me di cuenta de que Alice había parado de hablar por teléfono y me miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué te pasa? Te has quedado atontada.

-Oh, perdona, supongo que será el jet lag- mentí.

-Bien, ahora que estás en la empresa necesito que me ayudes, pero antes que nada tienes que volver a trabajar legalmente aquí. Hablaría con mi hermano para que agilizara los trámites, pero si voy yo seguro que los ralentiza. No querrá tenernos a las dos juntas trabajando contra él.

-No te preocupes, yo iré a hablar con él- dije caminando hacia la puerta- y Alice, este es mi despacho así que como me reincorpore ya te estás montando tu puto despacho en el váter si hace falta- dije guiñándola un ojo.

-Que te den, zorrona- dijo haciéndome una peineta y riendo.

Aun riendo golpeé la puerta de Edward con los nudillos. Abrí antes de que me indicara que podía pasar.

-¿Tienes un minuto?- pregunté asomando medio cuerpo por la puerta.

Madre mía, el olor del despacho de Edward era su olor varonil pero concentrado.

Ante la no respuesta de Edward le miré directamente.

Estaba estático sobre su silla detrás del escritorio, parecía congelado, hasta que poco a poco levantó la cabeza y sus ojos volvieron a conectar con los míos, como la primera vez.

-Isabella- dijo confundido.

-Hola Edward- dije a penas en un susurro.

-Has...vuelto.

-Sí. Ángela me llamó, me dijo que las cosas no estaban bien y vine a intentar ayudar.

-¿A intentar ayudar?- preguntó ácidamente- ¿no crees que hubieses sido de más ayuda si no te hubieses ido?

-Edward por favor, sé que tenemos que hablar pero… ¿podemos esperar a que acabemos de trabajar?

-Qué quieres- dijo serio.

-Quiero que me vuelvas a contratar, al menos temporalmente, hasta que todo vuelva a la tranquilidad.

En ese momento Ángela llegó a la puerta, de donde no me había movido aun.

-Has trabajado aquí antes, háblalo con personal, yo no me encargo de esas cosas deberías saberlo- dijo empezando a recoger su escritorio. Se levantó, había olvidado lo impresionante que resulta cuando se pone de pie, y caminó hacía nosotras. Pasó a mi lado poniendo cuidado en no rozarme al salir de su despacho.

-¿Isa?-

-Ang- la saludé.

-Estoy tremendamente enfadada contigo. En tres meses no has sido capaz ni de enviarme un mensaje, o responder una de mis miles de llamadas.

-Lo siento. He estado en estados unidos, allí mi móvil no funciona y lo dejé en Londres. He venido esta mañana y he visto todos los mensajes y llamadas perdidas. Escuché el mensaje que me dejaste hace una hora, te escuché preocupada y vine.

-Preocupada no, más bien enfadada. Ese mensaje es fruto de mi frustración, llevo meses aquí. Despidieron a Rosalie, bueno ella se fue diciendo que aquí no iba a poder crecer profesionalmente, Edward cada vez estaba más superado. Él sabe que no se portó bien contigo pero déjale que se disculpe por favor, esperaba que volvieras algún día, que contestases alguna de sus llamadas… por ese motivo no contrato a nadie para cubrir tu puesto. Hemos intentado hacer tu trabajo entre los dos, pero nos supera. A todo esto le añades el problemón con Costiers y uff… llamé a Alice como última salvación, para Edward, no para la empresa. No me gusta como le trata, es su hermana y es mi amiga pero Edward no está bien ahora mismo y Alice no ayuda a que mejore su ánimo. Pero contigo aquí estoy segura de que todo comenzará a ir sobre ruedas.

-Bueno… siento decirte que esa versión del pobre Edward desesperado por verme, creo que era una farsa. Acabo de verle después de tres meses, le he pedido que me reincorpore y lo único que se le ocurre decirme es que vaya a hablar con personal. Genial, una respuesta muy práctica y muy ''personal''- dije irónica.

-Tenéis que hablar.

-Lo sé.

-No debiste irte- me regañó.

-Sí, tenía que hacerlo. Necesitaba ver qué más había fuera de esta empresa, este ha sido mi mundo durante muchos años. Quería ver qué más podía hacer en mi vida.

-Y que has descubierto.

-Que puedo ser camarera- dije sonriente.

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, no está mal. No es el trabajo de mi vida…

-El trabajo de tu vida es este- dijo dándome un golpe en el brazo-Prométeme que te quedarás, que no vas a volver a irte- dijo mirándome triste.

-No lo sé, Ang. Creo que no puedo volver a trabajar con Edward, no valora mi trabajo y no puedo trabajar así.

-Uff, mira habla con él ¿vale? Aclara vuestra situación y luego decides, pero no des nada por sentado, por favor. Y corta un poco los pies a Alice con su hermano, temo que algún día se arranquen la cabeza.

Pasé casi una hora en personal, me readmitieron inmediatamente pero tardaron en volverme a hacer el pase que me permitiera entrar a la oficina diariamente.

A las 5 deberíamos habernos ido a casa, pero tal y como estaba la situación, Alice había programado una reunión para analizar la situación de la empresa en la actualidad. Con qué empresas deberíamos dejar de trabajar y por cuales apostar.

Por supuesto que Edward estuvo presente en la reunión pero no me miró ni una sola vez. Ahora parecía increíble que debajo de esta misma mesa, solía acariciarme las piernas durante las reuniones. Hoy estaba sentada bastante lejos de él, al lado de Alice y frente a Ángela.

Estuvimos dos horas reunidos, hicimos turnos, primero Alice y yo revisamos las empresas que habíamos contratado cuando ella era la directora, después analizar qué empresas se quedaban y cuales se iban. Alice se fue a su casa y Edward tomó su lugar. Ángela hacía de intermediaria entre nosotros, pero se la notaba que estaba nerviosa, o ansiosa, no sé, estaba extraña.

-Necesito ir al baño- dijo por tercera vez en menos de dos horas.

-¿En serio Ángela? Has ido tres veces ya. ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunté.

Tras un par de minutos en silencio Ángela habló.

-Ocurre que vosotros dos tenéis que hablar, y yo estando aquí evito que tenga lugar esa conversación. Así que mañana seguimos con el análisis, son las 8 por dios, Ben debe estar histérico.

-¡Ángela!- grité mientras veía como salía -Alucino- dije cuando se fue.

-Déjala, es tarde. Podemos seguir con esto mañana- dijo Edward comenzando a recoger.

-Si no te importa preferiría seguir trabajando-

-Si tantas ganas tienes de trabajar, quizás no deberías haber renunciado hace tres meses.

-O sea que vas a seguir el consejo de Ángela y vamos a hablar, ¿no? Muy bien- dije cruzándome de brazos y girándome en mi silla para encararle.

-Sí, vamos a hablar Isabella porque estoy muy cabreado contigo- dijo enfadado.

-Oh, que tú estás cabreado conmigo- dije riendo- pues dime por qué a ver.

-¿Por qué? Me faltan razones joder. Agredes a una compañera, te demanda, y tú lo único que haces es largarte de aquí, salir corriendo, dejando la empresa, dejándome a mí con una puta carta y sin dignarte a contestar ni una sola llamada, ni un mensaje, ni nada. En tres jodidos meses nada.

-He estado en Estados Unidos estos meses, el móvil lo dejé aquí.

-Estupendo, ya veo como te importaba todo- dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Si con todo te refieres al trabajo, te recuerdo que lo había dejado así que no tenía por qué estar pendiente de llamadas laborales. Si te refieres a ti, tú dices que te dejé, ¿estás seguro de eso?- le apunté con el dedo.

-Por supuesto que sí- me dijo totalmente serio- me dejaste aquí, solo, sin una explicación. ¡Maldita sea, teníamos una puta relación!- dijo poniéndose en pie.

-Sí, estábamos juntos.

-Sí, hasta que tú desapareciste de la faz de la tierra. ¿Sabes cómo me sentí cuándo leí esa carta? Por nada del mundo imaginaba que ibas a dimitir, mucho menos a echarme de tu vida así. No me diste tiempo a hablar Isabella, cuando leí la carta salí a buscarte y no estabas, ni en el despacho, ni abajo, ni en tu casa… nada.

-Yo te quería Edward…

-Para quererme así, prefiero que no me quieras- dijo dándome la espalda.

Esta conversación me estaba haciendo daño, yo era la víctima. Fijé la vista en un punto de la ciudad que se veía por el ventanal intentando recuperar el control de mis emociones. Pero la noche oscura de Londres tan solo me llevaba a pensar en las noches oscuras de Forks, estando sola y extrañando a Edward, a mi amor y a mis amigos.

Antes de que lo pudiera controlar una lágrima se salió de mi ojo izquierdo.

-Se te olvida un detalle cariño, que yo no me fui por nada. Algo pasó para que me fuera- me levanté furiosa de la silla decidida a volver a mi despacho.

-Ni se te ocurra- dijo cortándome el camino hacia la puerta.

Lo tenía a 20 escasos centímetros.

-Me estás culpando por irme, pero estás dejando atrás tu parte de culpa. Tú… me trataste fatal… me sentí… totalmente desplazada dentro de mi trabajo, el trabajo en una empresa que prácticamente es mía, junto a tu hermana yo hice de ella lo que es hoy. Y desplazada también por ti- dije golpeándole el pecho levemente- eras mi pareja Edward, debiste apoyarme frente a Rosalie. Sabías que no había nada personal en el hecho de que no confiase en la empresa Costiers. Me cabreaba que Rosalie pasara por encima de mí, he luchado con uñas y dientes por mi puesto para que en 5 minutos vengas a decirme que Rosalie, Ángela y yo vamos en el mismo cajón. Así que como me sentí menospreciada en mi trabajo, por mi jefe y también por mi novio, me fui.

-Bella…- dijo agachando su cabeza hacia la mía, como si me oliese el pelo- yo… siento lo de ese día. Dije cosas que no creo, no es verdad que no valore tu trabajo, lo valoro, lo hacía entonces y lo hago aun más ahora tras tu ausencia.

-Pero no lo demostraste.

-No me diste tiempo, pegaste a Rosalie. Sabes de sobra que eso es causa de despido inminente. No quería despedirte, pero Rosalie nos iba a buscar problemas. Me cabreé contigo. ¿Por qué tuviste que romperle la nariz, por qué no simplemente haberla llamado algo tipo zorra o algo así? Ese es más tu estilo.

-También lo hice- dije sonriendo.

-¿Vas a quedarte?- preguntó mucho más cerca de mí.

-No lo sé.

-Bella, esta empresa…. Eres tú. Te has ido y mira la que se ha liado. Ángela y yo estamos desbordados, la empresa te necesita, yo te necesito- dice agarrándome la barbilla para poder mirarnos a los ojos.

-Aun sigo enfadada y dolida contigo Edward- digo apartándome de su tacto.

-Lo siento. De verdad que lo siento, todos estos meses solo esperaba poder tener la oportunidad de disculparme contigo. No actué bien, ni como jefe, ni como novio. Se supone que yo debería ser el que te diera apoyo, y fui quien te gritó y te faltó al respeto. No puedo volver a atrás ese día, ojalá pudiera, pero créeme que todos estos meses sin ti me han hecho darme cuenta de que te necesito conmigo. Aquí trabajando junto a mí, y no junto a ninguna secretaria, en casa cocinando juntos o los domingos yendo a por el periódico y a por café al parque.

-Edward… yo…

-No me alejes más, por favor- susurró junto a mi oído estremeciéndome.

-No quiero alejarme. Pero no me siento preparada para volver a trabajar contigo aquí- digo abarcando el espacio con mis manos a la vez que doy dos pasos hacia atrás y vuelvo a poner distancia entre nosotros.

-¿Alguna vez me perdonarás?- pregunta triste y decaído.

-Espero que sí- susurro triste.

-Espero que sea pronto- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Te veo mañana?- digo tras un momento de tenso silencio mientras apago el proyector.

-Claro.

-¿Te parece si quedamos a las 8? Así acabamos está reunión de una vez por todas y comenzamos a dar pasos hacia delante.

-Está bien.

-Bien, hasta mañana- dije recogiendo el móvil y mi agenda de la mesa para salir de la sala de conferencias, dejando a Edward dentro.

Cuando llegué a casa me cambié rápidamente de ropa y para cenar calenté un preparado de comida china que había comprado esta mañana. Nuevamente me invadía la misma sensación que esta mañana o de hace una hora en la oficina mirando a la noche tras el cristal. Era la soledad asfixiándote, como si te rodeara el cuello y te apretase.

Estaba en Londres, había estado con mis amigas, en mi trabajo, había hablado con Edward… pero la soledad seguía sacudiéndome porque seguía anhelándole a él. Seguía sin tener a Edward de vuelta.

Ahora las palabras pronunciadas por él ese día no me rasgaban igual que antes, pero seguían doliendo.

Tenía claro que si quería recuperarme, necesitaba a Edward a mi lado. Y para eso es necesario olvidar ese nefasto episodio de hace tres meses.

Yo he aprendido a no pegar

Y Edward ha aprendido a tratarme adecuadamente aun cuando la situación le supere.

Agotada me fui a la cama inmediatamente después de cenar, pero no conseguía dormirme. Estaba nerviosa. Di vueltas por toda la cama hasta que decidí levantarme a beber agua.

Nada más salir de mi habitación sonó el timbre.

-Edward- dije al abrir la puerta.

.

.

.

 **¡Ay madre! ¿Qué querrá Edward a estas horas? ¿Qué creéis que va a pasar ahora en casa de Bella? ¿Qué os ha parecido el reencuentro después de tantos meses?**

 **Me gustaría leer vuestras impresiones y respuestas al capítulo en los reviews, y ya sabéis que review es igual a adelanto del capítulo 11.**

 **¡Un saludo, Bella Bradshaw!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola chicas, perdón por el retraso pero es que no sabéis cuánto me ha costado escribir este capítulo. No me venía la inspiración con nada. Aun así espero que os guste.**

 **¡A leer!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Edward- dije al abrir la puerta.

Edward estaba detrás de la puerta, apoyado en el marco con una mano y ligeramente inclinado hacia delante.

Pasados unos largos segundos en los que solo nos miramos comencé a sentir la incomodidad propia de dos personas que tienen un elefante blanco sobre sus cabezas.

-¿Edward?- le insté.

-Perdona. Después de hablar en la oficina se me ocurrieron millones de cosas que podría haberte dicho, venía pensando en ellas en el coche de camino aquí pero ahora… se me han olvidado- dice bajando la mirada.

-Yo… mmm me temo que no puedo ayudarte- dije dando un paso hacia atrás- creo que será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa.

-Sí… yo también lo creo- dijo girándose.

-Adiós- susurré viendo como caminaba hasta el ascensor.

Intenté cerrar la puerta cuando de la nada un pie me lo impidió.

-¡Mierda no! No vuelvas a decirme adiós en tu vida Bella - dijo entrando por completo en mi apartamento.

En menos de un segundo las manos de Edward estaban en ambos lados de mi cara, enmarcándola, y justo cuando su fragancia comenzaba a penetrar en mis fosas nasales otra sensación me invadió los sentidos.

La sensación de sus labios contra los míos.

No era un beso suave y delicado, era un beso brusco y exigente producto de la necesidad creada estos meses.

Y tan pronto como empezó, terminó.

-Lo siento-dijo apartándose de mí.

Yo tan solo le miré boquiabierta, recuperándome del primer beso que compartíamos en tres meses.

-No quería hacer eso… bueno sí quería pero no debí hacerlo. Lo siento Bella- dijo acariciando mi pelo- pero me puede la ansiedad cuando pienso en nuestra situación y por qué estamos en este punto. Necesito contarte lo culpable que me siento y me he sentido estos meses…

-Edward para- digo finalmente saliendo de mi aturdimiento- no quiero hablar más, no quiero recordar constantemente lo que pasó.

-Ojalá pudiera dejarlo correr, pero no puedo- dice frustrado- no puedo porque la realidad está aquí, junto a nosotros. Llevo tres meses sin verte, sin saber nada de ti, necesito saber dónde has estado, qué has hecho…

-¿Pretendes controlar todo lo que hago?- preguntó alarmada.

-¡No!- exclamó asustado- Pero hace tan solo unas horas que te he vuelto a ver y no puedo soportar la angustia que siento por no estar juntos ahora, te necesito cariño- dice cerrando la distancia entre ambos y abrazándome- saber lo que has hecho estos meses tan solo es la manera en la que mi cabeza se calma, engañándome al saber al menos dónde has estado, intentando rellenar los vacíos que dejaste aquí.

Abrazada a él su olor me llenaba por completo, al igual que su calor, que me llegaba a través de su camisa donde tenía apoyada mi mejilla.

Instintivamente mis manos rodearon su cintura y finalmente la sensación de soledad que me había ido carcomiendo desde hace meses desapareció. Un minuto con Edward y ya no me sentía sola, esta hazaña no la había conseguido ni estando con mis amigas esta mañana.

-Bella- susurró.

Con una lentitud impropia de Edward sus manos se colocaron a ambos lados de mi cara para separarme unos centímetros de su cuerpo y poder besarme.

Sus labios suaves y gruesos se movían contra los míos con delicadeza.

A diferencia que en el beso anterior, en este sí que tomé una actitud más activa y subí mis manos hasta su cuello donde me colgué levemente.

Mientras tanto, una de las manos de Edward había bajado desde mi cara hasta mi espalda baja ejerciendo una leve presión que me obligaba a estar completamente pegada a él.

Al estar tan juntos pude sentir todos los músculos de su cuerpo y de hecho uno de esos músculos que estaba a la altura de mi abdomen me hizo sentir un cosquilleo en mi interior. Un cosquilleo desencadenado por el deseo y que llevaba meses sin sentir, así que no pude evitar gemir levemente.

El gemido despertó algo animal en Edward que introdujo su lengua en mi boca de una manera tan carnal que parecía que estaba follándome la boca.

Obviamente el beso tuvo que acabar para poder coger aire pero me aseguré de que nuestros cuerpos continuasen pegados.

-Vamos- susurré cogiendo a Edward de la mano y llevándole al sofá.

Cuando nos sentamos, yo lo hice a su lado pero él consideró que era demasiado lejos y me obligó a sentarme en su regazo.

-Cuéntame qué has hecho estos meses, ¿has estado bien? ¿en un sitio seguro?- preguntó ansioso.

Me reí levemente.

-Edward, ya soy bastante mayor así que no deberías haberte preocupado tanto por mí.

-La edad no tiene nada que ver aquí. Eres la persona más importante de mi vida así que claro que me preocupo por ti- me dijo indignado.

-Gracias- dije conmovida por sus palabras.

-¿Por qué?

-Por quererme así.

-No quiero que me des las gracias. No me siento merecedor de ellas ahora mismo- dijo cabizbajo.

-Edward…

-Necesito que tengas claro que Rosalie a tu lado no es nada. Ni en el terreno personal ni en el laboral. Tú eres… la estrella del equipo, mi estrella- dijo sonriéndome- y si tú no estás no solo la empresa funciona mal, yo tampoco sé funcionar sin ti. Así que si alguien tiene que dar las gracias es yo a ti, por quererme, por aceptarme, por volver- dice mirándome y acariciándome la mejilla- aun no me creo del todo que haya podido estar contigo, ser algo más que el hermano de tu amiga para ti. Estar a tu lado, besarte, contar contigo, dormir contigo, hacer el amor contigo… es un sueño para mí.

-Oh Ed…- digo abrazándole y besándole en el cuello.

-Eres lo más especial que tengo Bella y creo que ese día no te demostré cual especial eres para mí, incluso hice todo lo contrario. Pero si me das la oportunidad, si volvemos a estar juntos de nuevo te demostraré cada día lo especial que eres para mí cariño.

-Edward… soy yo la que no se termina de creer que quieras estar conmigo. Soy una treinteañera simplona y adicta al trabajo. Sin embargo tú eres tan especial, siempre optimista, alegre y afectuoso. Entrabas a mi despacho con una sonrisa cada mañana y para mí salía el sol. Gracias a ti he comenzado a cambiar, a apreciar las pequeñas cosas que antes daba por hecho o que me negaba a mí misma. Y quizás fui yo la que tomó la determinación de irse pero no dudes ni por un momento que en estos meses te he echado terriblemente de menos.

-¿Y por qué te fuiste?- me preguntó con curiosidad pero triste.

-Porque tras la discusión no quise volver a la empresa. A ver a Rosalie o a verte a ti. Y sin el trabajo y sin ti… yo aquí no tengo nada más. Así que decidí irme a Forks, Seattle, para cambiar de aires y también para descubrir nuevas facetas de mí misma.

-¿Cómo?

-Tú deberías entenderlo mejor que nadie, has viajado, has conocido mundo, has hecho millones de cosas en tu vida. Yo no. Yo solo conozco esto.

-Pero Bella…

-No fue fácil pero ha merecido la pena.

-¿Y por qué Forks?

-De allí era mi padre.

-¿Tienes familia allí?

-No, allí ya no tengo a nadie. Mi padre era de allí pero se mudo a Phoenix cuando tenía 20 años, se casó con mi madre y siempre vivieron allí.

-Hablas en pasado- observó.

-Sí. Mis padres murieron, no tengo hermanos ni familiares cercanos. Mi única familia son mis amigas, sobre todo Alice.

-¿Cuánto tiempo…?

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que murieron?- terminé de formular la pregunta que él no se atrevía a hacer.

Asintió.

-Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 14 años, cáncer de mama, y mi padre cuando cumplí los 20 en un accidente laboral, era policía.

-Lo siento- dice besándome la mejilla.

-He aprendido a vivir sola- asumo encogiéndome de hombros para quitarle importancia.

-No tienes porque hacerlo. Tus amigas son tu familia tal y como has dicho pero también me tienes a mí. Sé que este no es nuestro momento más cercano pero yo siempre voy a estar para ti Bella, de la manera en la que tú me quieras.

-Gracias- dije antes de volver a fundirnos en un beso.

-¿Sigues enfadada conmigo?- me pregunta.

-No sé si enfadada es la respuesta exacta. Más bien estaba frustrada pero después de esta conversación siento como las cosas van cayendo en su lugar, poco a poco- susurró.

-Dime qué puedo hacer para intentar volver a estar como antes. Confía en mí por favor- me pidió apretándome una mano.

-Edward, confío en ti. Pero el tiempo es necesario para volver a ser los que éramos.

-No sé si voy a ser capaz de mantener las distancias contigo hasta que pase el tiempo necesario. Te he echado mucho de menos y ahora que te tengo aquí conmigo no quiero desperdiciar ni un segundo no estando a tu lado- dice abrazándome más fuerte.

Sonreí.

-Yo también te he echado de menos cariño- digo separándome de él para mirarle- no sabes la falta que me hacías todas las noches en Forks.

-Si quieres viajar, conocer mundo y tener nuevas experiencias solo tienes que pedirlo. La próxima vez quiero estar contigo, viajaremos juntos, aprenderemos juntos… lo que sea pero juntos.

Asentí.

-Y por cierto, después de esta noche… no creo que la distancia vaya a funcionar entre nosotros- confieso.

-No te entiendo- me dijo con el ceño fruncido y mirándome preocupado.

-Tranquilo, me refiero a que la confianza y todo eso irá llegando poco a poco de nuevo pero hasta que eso ocurra creo que podríamos estar juntos. Bastante separados hemos estado ya estos meses. Si tú estás de acuerdo y cómodo claro.

-Oh nena… ¿cómodo? Es lo que más anhelo- dijo sonriente.

Volvemos a besarnos con ganas para sellar el trato.

-Bella, para poder empezar a reconstruir todo lo que yo destruí, necesito que me digas algo. ¿Me perdonas por todo lo que te hice ese día y las terribles consecuencias que tuvo para nosotros?- me preguntó mirándome fijamente. Casi podía decir que sus pupilas se clavaban en mi alma. Había tristeza y arrepentimiento.

-Sí- dije antes de volver a lanzarme contra sus labios.

Poco a poco la postura fue cambiando y acabé apoyada en el sofá completamente con Edward encima de mí.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó mientras nos besábamos pero tampoco me importó.

Estuvimos así hasta que el sueño comenzó a apremiar en ambos.

-Creo que debería irme a casa- dijo Edward a mi lado.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Casi las doce y media- dijo mirando su reloj.

-Es muy tarde. ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí?- sugerí.

-¿A dormir contigo?- preguntó. Intentó sonar normal pero en su tono se podía ver las ganas que tenía de aceptar.

Asentí.

-Oh sí, me encantaría- dijo volviendo a besarme- echo de menos compartir la cama con alguien-

Sé que lo dijo con una segunda intención y era la de hacerme saber que en estos meses no había estado con nadie más.

-Vamos- dije poniéndome de pie y caminando hacia mi cuarto con Edward pisándome los talones.

Una vez allí nos besamos y comencé a quitarle la ropa a Edward. No había nada sexual en eso, simplemente las ganas de tocar al otro.

Cuando al fin estuvo en calzoncillos, me desató la bata que había llevado hasta ahora y la tiró al suelo antes de abrir la cama y meternos en ella.

Y finalmente tras tanto tiempo separados volvía a sentirme completa. Estaba en mi ciudad, trabajando en la empresa que había hecho crecer desde hace años, cerca de mis amigas y sobre todo cerca de Edward. De todos los hombres que han pasado por mi vida, no me cabía duda de que Edward era mi hombre, mi amor. Y ahora lo tengo junto a mí, con su pecho pegado en mi espalda y sus piernas entre las mías. Este era mi lugar y nada ni nadie me iba a volver a arrebatar esto, ni si quiera yo misma.

-Bella- susurró Edward- ¿estás dormida?

-Sí- susurré de vuelta sonriendo.

Escuché como Edward reía detrás de mí y con sus manos me giraba para mirarme a la cara.

-Creo que nunca te lo he dicho- confesó- pero te amo.

Mientras me confesaba su amor me agarró la mano izquierda y besó mis nudillos.

-Yo también te amo, mi amor- dije acercándome a él más aun y besándole.

Esa noche nos dormimos así, abrazados pero uno frente al otro, compartiendo el mismo aire, la misma cama y estaba segura que dentro de muy poco el mismo cuerpo.

.

.

.

 **¡Bien! Ya los tenemos juntos de nuevo.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Os ha gustado la historia de Bella que no conocíamos? ¿No es Edward el bombón más tierno de este mundo?**

 **Antes de despedirme como siempre muchas gracias por los reviews, los favoritos y los seguidores que esta historia está consiguiendo. ¡Gracias!**

 **Bella Bradshaw.**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hola! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo. Antes de que os sumerjáis en la lectura quiero deciros dos cosas:**

 **La primera es que muchas gracias por leer esta historia, marcarla como favorita, seguirla o dar review.**

 **La segunda es que aunque siempre se suele asociar los reviews con los buenos capítulos, también me gustaría que me dejaseis un review o un MP si el capítulo no os gusta, si hubieseis preferido que la historia sucediera de otra manera o si creéis que el capítulo no sigue con el ritmo que ha llevado la historia. Vuestros reviews me motivan a escribir más y más rápido, pero también me pueden ayudar a escribir mejor. Así que ya sabéis chicas, no os cortéis si me queréis decir algo.**

 **Dicho esto, solo avisaros que la mitad de este capítulo contiene Lemmon y que si no os gusta avancéis más o menos hasta la mitad. Espero que disfrutéis leyendo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A la mañana siguiente desperté con Edward entre mis brazos. Al parecer nos habíamos movido durante la noche y Edward acabó dormido sobre mi pecho.

Gracias al top de tirantes finos que llevaba puesto podía sentir el aire que Edward soltaba sobre mi piel. Su alborotado pelo me impedía verle bien la cara pero apostaba a que tenía la boca levemente abierta.

No pude resistir el impulso de introducir mi mano entre sus cabellos y acariciar su cuero cabelludo apreciando su suavidad e incluso su leve olor a hierbabuena.

-Mmm- gruñó sin despertarse del todo pero moviéndose sobre mí.

Miré a mi derecha, el reloj marcaba las 7:30 de la mañana así que deberíamos levantarnos ya para llegar a la oficina.

Con un suspiro giré levemente mi cuerpo para mover a Edward. Le acaricié la mejilla y le di un suave beso en los labios.

-Buenos días cariño- susurro.

-Mmm- gruñe sin abrir los ojos.

Me encanta ver a Edward dormido. Obviamente sé que es joven pero dormido parece un bebé, un bebé que me inspira ternura.

-Vamos, despierta Ed. Ya es hora- le digo mientras sigo acariciando su cara y su cuello.

Durante unos segundos él no se mueve ni vuelve a decir nada, pero de repente siento como un fuerte brazo me atrae hacia él y giramos para dejarme encima de su cuerpo.

-Buenos días- dice sonriente aun con los ojos cerrados.

Le beso de nuevo en los labios pero él tiene otras ideas y decide sujetar mi cabeza con una mano en mi nuca para profundizar el beso tanto como él quiera.

Poco a poco me dejo llevar y abro mis piernas, poniendo cada una a un lado de su cadera.

Cuando el beso se rompe apoyo mis manos en sus hombros para erguirme y eso solo ayuda a que para Edward sea más fácil levantar su pelvis y frotar su pene contra mi centro, el cual está cubierto tan solo por un pequeño tanga de encaje y unos pantalones de raso.

No puedo impedir que los músculos de mi vagina se contraigan anticipando el deseo de tenerle en mi interior. Edward de alguna manera nota esta contracción y se anima a repetir el movimiento. Esta vez el movimiento da de lleno contra mi clítoris y no puedo evitar gemir levemente.

Nos miramos y veo el deseo y la necesidad en los ojos de Edward.

-Sé que no tenemos tiempo, pero te necesito- dice antes de colar sus manos por debajo de mi top y ascender hasta posar sus manos en mi pecho. Él coge cada pecho en cada mano y los masajea levemente.

-Quítatela- dice subiendo mi top.

Le hago caso inmediatamente y deslizo por mi cabeza mi top, quedándome desnuda de cintura para arriba.

Los ojos de Edward no se mueven de mi pecho, los mira con deseo pero también con admiración.

Sus manos suben por mis costados hasta mis hombros donde me instan a agacharme para que Edward me bese.

El beso comienza en los labios pero mi necesidad por sus labios me lleva a deslizarme hacia arriba en su cuerpo, dándole acceso a mis pechos.

Su boca no se hace esperar y en seguida noto como mi pecho derecho está cubierto por un calor húmedo y una lengua que juguetea con mi pezón. La manera en como Edward besa mis pechos es tan tierna como excitante, sus labios comienzan capturando gran parte de mi pecho para después y cerrando sus labios poco a poco hasta que solo la punta de mi pezón queda en su boca. Su lengua jamás desatiende ese pico color rosa amarronado, lo acaricia, lo absorbe, juega con él y mientras yo me pierdo en las sensaciones de mis pechos y mi excitación sube, Edward pone una mano en mi vientre bajo.

Roza con delicadeza el borde de mis shorts para dormir y miro hacia abajo. La visión es brutal, Edward me mira con deseo e inocencia pidiéndome permiso para continuar pero en ningún momento suelta mi pecho de su boca.

Gimo y cierro los ojos, es lo único que necesita para poder continuar.

Con dos dedos baja mis pantalones junto con mi tanga hasta que mi clítoris queda a la vista y comienza a masajearlo con suavidad.

En estos momentos siento como el placer se va acumulando en esa parte de mi cuerpo.

Edward deja mis pechos para alejarme de él y abro los ojos molesta.

-No pares- le digo con la voz rallada por el deseo mientras cojo su mano y la meto dentro de mi ropa interior.

Él ríe pero noto como su mano baja un poco más, hasta mi entrada, donde introduce su dedo corazón a la vez que con la palma me acaricia el clítoris de un lado a otro.

El cielo tiene que ser algo así. Noto como mi orgasmo está cerca, los sonidos de la mano de Edward chocando contra mi zona más íntima es lo único que se escucha en mi habitación.

Me voy a correr en seguida, puedo notarlo, Edward también puede notarlo y por eso decide sacar su dedo de mi interior.

-Mmm no- gruño abriendo los ojos y mirándole.

Edward dirige la mano que hace unos segundos estaba en mi interior y veo como intruduce su dedo corazón en su boca mientras no para de mirarme. Me está saboreando y es la visión más erótica que he tenido nunca.

-Eres deliciosa- dice sacando su dedo de su boca y poniendo ambas manos en mi cadera- pero esto no me sirve, necesito comerte entera- dice mientras baja mi pantalón conjunto a mi tanga. Me muevo para deshacerme de la ropa y cuando acabo y voy a sentarme sobre Edward, él me agarra de mis nalgas y me obliga a subir por su cuerpo dejando mi vagina a escasos centímetros de su boca.

Antes de poderlo asimilar noto como la lengua de Edward se mueve contra mis labios mayores de arriba abajo una y otra vez. Edward me tiene agarrada por las nalgas así que mueve mi cuerpo a su antojo. Cuando su lengua roza mi clítoris tengo que agarrarme del cabecero y con la vista nublada veo a Edward tumbado en la cama, con mis rodillas enmarcándole la cara y gimo porque esta vez el orgasmo sí que va a llegar.

Una de las manos de Edward baja hasta nuestra unión e introduce dos dedos en mí.

-Oh… mmm… sí- digo mientras noto como es cuestión de segundos que me corra.

-Vamos nena, córrete, córrete en mí boca- dice Edward con la voz llena de deseo.

-Sí, sí, sí…- susurro mientras finalmente el orgasmo me alcanza.

Noto como Edward remplaza sus dedos por su lengua en mi interior y me obliga a bajar aun más mis caderas quedándome literalmente sentada en su cara, con su lengua en mi interior.

Cuando los retazos del orgasmo paran noto como Edward sigue trabajando con su lengua en mi interior.

-Me encantas- dice sonriendo.

-Me matas- digo riendo.

Me echo para atrás para poder besarle. El brillo y el sabor de mi excitación están en sus labios.

-Se hace tarde- dice mirando el despertador, son las 8 menos cuarto- ¿vamos?

-Ni hablar- digo bajándome de su cuerpo para ir hasta sus calzoncillos donde los bajo con rapidez y su pene salta erguido.

-Llegaremos tarde- dice riendo mientras agarro su erección.

-Llegar es la clave cariño y te haré de llegar en breves- digo antes de introducírmelo en la boca.

Intento darle el máximo placer con mi boca, chupo, absorbo y lamo poniendo especial atención en su punta. En menos de tres minutos la cara de Edward está desencajada y sus manos enredadas en mi pelo marcan el ritmo en el que introduzco su pene en mi boca. La expresión ''me está follando la boca'' nunca había tenido tanto sentido.

-¡Para!- dice levantándose en la cama.

Con furia me pone sobre su cuerpo de nuevo y echando hacia atrás mi pelvis introduzco su pene en mi interior.

Me duele. Han pasado meses desde que mi vagina haya estado ocupada y tarda en acostumbrarse a la invasión de nuevo.

Edward lo nota y espera pacientemente en mi interior a que yo haga el primer movimiento.

Cuando noto que mi cuerpo vuelve a acostumbrarse a él comienzo a moverme suavemente.

Para tomar mayor impulso echó hacia atrás mis brazos y apoyo mis manos sobre las rodillas de Edward. Adentro y afuera, una y otra vez. El roce y el calor comienzan a acumularse en ese punto de mi cuerpo. Edward no para de mirar hacia donde nuestros cuerpos se unen. Veo como chupa dos de sus dedos y los dirige a mi clítoris que está completamente expuesto ante él en esta postura.

Cuando mis brazos están cansados me inclino hacia delante y de rodillas tomo impulso para introducirlo y sacarlo de mi cuerpo con movimientos hacia delante y hacia atrás.

De nuevo el cosquilleo está en esa parte de mi cuerpo y cuando me dejo llevar un escalofrío me recorre por completo mientras me tenso y dejo que el placer anide en cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo.

-Ohmmm- digo mientras me corro.

Edward me agarra con fuerza de la cintura y me obliga a bajar sobre su pene con fuertes estocadas antes de ver como su cara se retuerce y sus ojos se entrecierran.

-Ahhh- grita mientras se queda anclado en mi interior y yo noto como su esencia me llena.

Cuando acaba de correrse me atrae contra sí y tumbada sobre su cuerpo con él aun en mi interior recupero mi ritmo de respiración.

-No recordaba lo que era tenerte dentro de mí- le digo en voz baja.

-Ni yo la sensación de saber que soy parte de ti durante unos instantes- responde besándome la frente.

-Sigues siendo parte de mí- digo riendo mientras contraigo los músculos de mi vagina y aprieto su pene semiflacido.

-Bella…- advierte- me encantaría quedarme aquí contigo toda la mañana cariño. Hacer un maratón de sexo suena genial, pero sé que la pesada de mi hermana vendrá a por ti en cuanto no estés en la empresa y a mí me desterrara de Inglaterra si tan solo me retraso un minuto.

Me giro a su lado haciendo que su pene salga de mi interior.

-¿Por qué dejas que te trate así? Eres el jefe- digo mirándole seria.

-Es peor discutir con ella. Estará aquí dos semanas más como mucho, es mejor dejar que se salga con la suya, créeme- dice pasando un brazo por debajo de mi cabeza.

-Creo que no deberías achantarte ante ella.

-Ella no achanta Bella, ella apisona. Va a estar en contra de nuestra relación, ¿lo sabes no?- me pregunta.

-Quizás al principio no la siente bien, pero lo aceptará al saber que me haces feliz y que sin duda alguna eres el hombre más importante de mi vida- digo besándole.

-Prométeme que no dejarás que mi hermana interceda- me pide mientras me mira. Quizás esta sea una de las miradas más serias que he visto nunca en los ojos de Edward.

-¿Cómo?

-Que nunca me dejarás de lado por ella- dice ansioso y triste.

-Edward ella nunca me hará elegir entre tú y ella, créeme- respondo acariciándole.

-No puedo perderte Bella- dice abrazándome- sé que soy joven pero sé que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo- dice mirándome mientras me agarra de la barbilla para asegurarse de que le presto atención.

Los ojos se me aguan ante su confesión.

Sé que Edward me quiere y yo a él. Pero no puedo evitar que a veces me carcoma la duda sobre si él me ve en un futuro a largo plazo. Sé que por la diferencia de edad estaremos en etapas distintas durante la relación, el vivir juntos, casarse, tener hijos... yo estaba en la edad de comenzar a asentarme, pero Edward aun tiene mucho que vivir y experimentar.

-¿Me ves contigo a largo plazo?- pregunto dudosa.

-¿Cómo?- dice frunciendo el ceño- cómo puedes preguntarme una cosa así, por supuesto que sí- exclama ofendido.

-Tranquilo Edward, sé que tú eres mi futuro. Pero también sé que necesitas crecer como persona aun.

-Creceré contigo, a mi lado- dijo dando por terminada la conversación.

-Nada deseo más- digo besándole.

.

Cuando llegamos a la empresa nos dirigimos a la sala de juntas donde continuamos con la reunión del día anterior.

Ángela nos miraba sospechosamente a los dos. Estoy segura de que notaba un cambio en nuestra actitud, que si bien era profesional por tener a Alice cerca, ya no era tensa.

Cuando la reunión acabó, Ángela me increpó y me impidió salir.

-¿Habéis hablado?- pregunta alzando una ceja.

-Sí, Ang- digo sonriendo.

-¿Y?

-Y todo está donde debe estar. Edward conmigo y yo con él- respondo.

-¡Oh qué bien!- dice emocionada abrazándome- no sabes cuánto me alegro de que las cosas estén de nuevo en su lugar. Edward de verdad que lo pasó mal estos meses, no sé que le has hecho a ese chico pero sin ti no funciona bien.

-Él a mí me ha hecho lo mismo. Le quiero tanto…- digo risueña.

-¿Y Alice?-

-Alice…- digo preocupada- no sé cómo abordar el tema con ella.

-Espero que no sea un nuevo obstáculo para la relación, ya os quitasteis de en medio a Rosalie, no es justo que ahora venga Alice.

-No creo que Alice represente un obstáculo- defiendo a mi amiga incondicional.

-Alice también es amiga mía Bella. Deberías haberla visto cuando llegó aquí hace unas semanas, avasallaba a Edward intentando saber qué te había hecho. Alice odia a Edward y a ti te adora y además tiende a meterse demasiado en la vida de su hermano. Así que cuando hables con ella ve preparada y no dejes que menosprecie a Edward.

-No voy a dejar que menosprecie a mi chico.

-Edward va de alma libre pero realmente es un alma dulce que se rompe en seguida.

-Lo sé- digo abrazando a Ángela antes de salir de la sala de juntas.

Paso las siguientes dos horas trabajando con Alice mano a mano. Nos entendemos bien y eso hace el trabajo más liviano.

A las 11 no paro de mirar el reloj. ¿Vendrá Edward con un café para mí como acostumbraba?

A las 11:30 asumo que no.

Me encanta estar con Alice pero su presencia aleja a Edward de mí y necesito verle. Trabajar sin sus sonrisas, sin sus caricias y sin sus halagos ya no me llena.

Cuando a las 12 Alice se va a comer, yo decido no acompañarla y caminar hasta el despacho de Edward. Como imaginé estaba revisando unos datos de los archivos y comparándolos con otros datos que estaban en el ordenador.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse le avisa de que alguien ha entrado y levanta la mirada.

-¡Hola!- dice sonriente dejando de trabajar.

-Hola cariño- digo acercándome a él para besarle.

-Te echaba de menos.

-Y yo, por eso he venido- digo sentándome en su regazo.

-¿Te ha liberado ya Hades?- pregunta acariciándome.

Me río levemente.

-Creo que nos queda trabajo hasta mañana- digo frustrada.

-Que mal. Me gustaba meterte mano en las reuniones- dice juguetón metiendo su mano por dentro de mi camisa.

-Edward, será mejor que pares- le advierto.

-No voy a hacer nada- promete mientras me besa el lóbulo de la oreja haciéndome estremecer.

-Ya- digo con ironía riendo.

-¿Isa?- escuchamos desde el pasillo.

¡Mierda es Alice!

Me levanto de las piernas de Edward y arreglo mi ropa antes de abrir la puerta.

-Estoy hablando con Edward Al- digo cuando la tengo en frente.

-¿Y qué podrías tener tú que hablar con él?- pregunta desdeñosa.

-Es el jefe- explico.

Y por primera vez me puede la rabia contra mi amiga por tratar así a mi chico. Edward es todo bondad y amor y Alice solo le ataca de manera gratuita.

-He pensado en instalar un nuevo plan de captación basado en el coaching, eso claro está si mi ''hermano'' lo aprueba- dice apuntando con la barbilla con desdén.

-Se lo comentare- digo volviendo al despacho de Edward.

-Lo siento- digo volviendo a su lado.

-¿Por qué?- dice girando su silla hacia mí.

-Por no pararle los pies a Alice, debí decirla algo, no me gusta que te denigre así…- expreso triste.

-Bella- dice Edward cogiéndome las manos entre las suyas- jamás te disculpes por algo que tú no has hecho. Jamás, ¿vale?- pregunta sonriéndome.

Incluso en estos momentos mantiene la alegría, eso me entristece más aun.

-Lo que Alice diga no me afecta y como te he dicho, solo cuento los días para que se marche y poder ser nosotros mismos sin escondernos.

-Quizás deberíamos decírselo ya. Yo no quiero fingir más ni reprimirme contigo- le digo.

-No- dice brusco.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque la conozco, no quiero que lo sepa, no quiero escuchar sus comentarios sobre nosotros aun. Dame más tiempo, por favor- me pide apretando mis manos y mirándome triste.

Yo no termino de entender su reticencia pero decido tranquilizarle y animarle así que accedo a mantener nuestra relación en secreto unos días más.

.

Alice se quedó con nosotros una semana más.

Cuando la empresa volvió a la normalidad y contando de nuevo con mi presencia, decidió que era hora de regresar con su marido a Estados Unidos.

Iba a echar de menos a mi amiga, pero reconozco que desde que me involucré con Edward de manera romántica siento un poco de reticencia hacia Alice. Al fin y al cabo ella es mi mejor amiga, pero trata fatal a mi pareja, que es mi felicidad ahora mismo y que además es su hermano. Ojalá cambie su actitud algún día para que vuelva a verla con los buenos ojos y la admiración con la que la veía hace unos meses.

Cuando el avión de Alice despega camino hasta el aparcamiento donde el coche alquilado me espera. Conduzco hasta la empresa y subo hasta el despacho de Edward pero está vacío, así que regreso al mío.

Nada más entrar escucho un teléfono sonando a lo lejos, creo que es el de Ángela.

La planta está casi desierta porque es la hora de comer así que no hay nadie que vaya a responder el teléfono por lo que lo hago yo misma.

-¿Cullen dígame?

-Buenos días señorita, le llamamos desde la empresa Pierce's. El motivo de esta llamada es conocer más datos sobre la señorita Rosalie Hale.

-¿Con que fin?- pregunto curiosa.

Precisamente ahora tiene que volver Rosalie a la empresa.

-Ella ha pedido un puesto de trabajo en nuestra empresa y solo queremos comprobar sus… antecedentes laborales- dice el amable hombre al otro lado.

-Rosalie Hale es la persona más insubordinada con la que he trabajado en toda mi carrera señor. Si quiere tener en cuenta mi opinión, debería pasar su currículo por la trituradora de papel y buscar una nueva trabajadora, porque créame, allá donde va Rosalie crea un ambiente laboral hostil- digo.

Madre mía me estoy quedando más a gusto ahora que incluso cuando le rompí la nariz.

-Oh vaya. Lamento escuchar esto porque la verdad es que posee un curriculum brillante- dice el hombre sorprendido.

-Quizás brille en el papel, pero créame no lo hace en el trabajo.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por la información señorita.

-A usted señor- dije colgando el teléfono.

Miré la mesa vacía que ocupaba Rosalie cuando trabajó aquí y respiré hondo.

Sí por fin estaba en paz con ese asunto.

.

.

.

 **Bien, ha vuelto la tranquilidad chicas. Creo que a esta historia no le quedan ya muchos más capítulos, dos seguro porque ya están escritos, pero si os apetece el próximo puede ser un capítulo más tranquilo como lo fue el capítulo 7. A vuestra elección.**

 **Y ya sabéis review igual a adelanto.**

 **Nos leemos, Bella Bradshaw.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola chicas. Siento haber tardado en subir el capítulo, pero la verdad es que estaba muy desmotivada para escribir. Así que decidí hacer un buen capítulo con más retraso que sacar un capítulo mediocre a tiempo. ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEIS LEYENDO.**

.

.

.

Pese a ser una persona tranquila normalmente, esta mañana estoy realmente nerviosa y alterada.

Estoy semidesnuda corriendo de un lado para otro por mi habitación. Cabe destacar que hay una infame cantidad de ropa regada por toda la cama.

-Menuda leonera- dice Edward entrando a la habitación y riendo.

-Oh cállate- le regaño.

-Ahora mismo pienso hacer una foto para que cuando vuelvas a decirme ''Edward eres un desorganizado'' o ''Edward deja de dejar la ropa tirada por ahí' pueda enseñarte la foto y decirte que tú eres igual que yo o peor.

-¡No sé qué ponerme!- le grito desesperada.

-Estarás genial con cualquier cosa- dice acercándose hasta mí a la vez me que atrae a su cuerpo y me besa la frente.

-Es un juicio, Ed. No tengo que ir genial, debo ir perfecta- le explico separándome de él.

-Pues eso, genial, lo que yo he dicho- expresa confuso.

-Déjalo, los hombres no entendéis de etiqueta- digo mientras rebusco en el último cajón de la mesilla unas medias negras sin dibujos.

Media hora más tarde estoy vestida finalmente con una falda color negro, la camisa más conservadora de mi armario color crema y un blazer también en negro.

-¿En serio no quieres que te acompañe?- me pregunta por enésima vez Edward.

-Te lo agradezco, pero no- digo dándole un beso mientras reviso tener todo en mi bolso.

-Tú mandas- dice taciturno.

-Pero puedes llevarme hasta el juzgado en coche si no te importa- digo sonriendo.

-Eso ya lo daba por hecho- dice sonriéndome de vuelta.

De camino al juzgado ninguno dijo una palabra. El locutor de radio llenaba el vacío en el coche pero ninguno le prestábamos atención.

El juicio por la agresión de Rosalie por fin había llegado y aunque había hablado con mi abogado sobre cuáles serían las posibles sentencias, estaba nerviosa por si el juez me imponía una sentencia mayor a las que había valorado.

-Llegamos- dijo Edward parando frente al juzgado en doble fila.

-Gracias- digo antes de girarme a besarle suavemente.

-Avísame cuando acabes, vendré a por ti- dijo acariciándome la cara.

-Tomaré el autobús, tú tienes una reunión.

Edward suspiró cansado.

-Bella por favor, está lloviendo y la reunión es con Ángela, créeme ella misma querrá aplazarla. Déjame que te cuide como quiero hacerlo y olvídate un poco del trabajo- me regañó.

-De acuerdo- acepto.

-Bien, suerte- dice antes de volver a besarme.

Cuando salgo del coche abro el paraguas transparente inmediatamente porque como casi siempre ocurre en Londres, está lloviendo.

Mi abogado me espera junto a recepción y me guía hasta la sala donde va a tener lugar el juicio.

Cuando entramos Rosalie está sentada junto a otra rubia que parece su hermana y que también es su abogada. En cuanto nos vemos la una a la otra se me pasa por la cabeza la frase de:

''Si las miradas matasen…''

Tras el relato de los hechos, ambas partes estuvimos de acuerdo en lo que sucedió ese día. Rosalie, bueno su abogada, alias su doble, añadió el parte médico de la ruptura de nariz. De hecho desde mi asiento creo que puedo apreciar una ligera curva en su ya-no-tan-perfecta nariz.

Finalmente la sentencia que el juez me impone es una multa de 600 libras.

Aliviada salgo de la sala del juzgado y me sorprendo al ver a Edward allí.

-¿Qué tal?- me pregunta en cuanto me ve.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendida- pensé que estarías en la oficina.

-Después de dejarte en la puerta fui a aparcar el coche. Llevo aquí casi media hora.

-Todo ha ido según lo esperado- digo abrazándole.

De camino a la oficina en su coche le cuento todos los detalles del juicio y de la sentencia. Incluido esa nueva curvatura en la nariz de Rosalie.

-Prométeme que nunca, jamás, vas a volver a agredir a nadie- Dice aparcando el coche de un solo movimiento frente a la oficina.

-Edward…- digo confusa.

-Prométemelo Isabella- dice mirándome fijamente.

-Te lo prometo.

-No me gusta la violencia, soy pacifista. Siempre se solucionan mejor las cosas hablando.

-¿A ti es que nunca te ha podido la rabia?- le pregunto saliendo del coche.

-Cuando viví en la India me inicié en la meditación. Me ayudó a controlar mi temperamento.

-¿Viviste en la India?- pregunto fascinada.

Creo que nunca dejaré de conocer algo nuevo de Edward.

-Sí, fui el primer sitio en el que viví nada más irme de casa. Por eso lo de controlar el temperamento, vivía con Alice…- dice riendo.

-Entiendo- digo riendo con él hasta que nos montamos en el ascensor.

.

.

.

 _ **2 meses después**_

Después del juicio de Rosalie y de innumerables reuniones con casi todas las empresas con las que teníamos un contrato, podría decirse que la empresa ya volvía a funcionar como antes.

Durante casi dos meses habíamos estado prácticamente viviendo en la oficina todos los trabajadores, incluso tuvimos que trabajar los fines de semana. Así que aprovechando que los meses de diciembre y enero son los más tranquilos en cuanto a ritmo de trabajo se refiere, aprovechamos para irnos de vacaciones.

Las vacaciones comenzaron en casa y el plan únicamente fue dormir, recuperar el sueño perdido fue nuestra primera necesidad.

Después Edward se puso en contacto con unos amigos que tenía en Brasil y comenzamos a preparar todo para pasar unos días en la playa, olvidándonos del frío londinense y del estrés que conlleva vivir aquí.

Nada más llegar a nuestro destino, Ilhabela, aprecié tres cosas:

La primera es que la vida en esta isla era otro tipo de vida. Aquí se apreciaban las pequeñas cosas y el presente era lo que verdaderamente importaba, el futuro era simplemente algo que pasaría pero que no merecía la pena prestarle atención.

La segunda es que Edward se mimetizaba a la perfección con la isla. El lugar era hermoso, pacífico, novedoso y lleno de lugares por descubrir, tal y como era Edward.

La tercera es que tal y como Edward me dijo cuando llegó a la oficina, él no venía de la selva, ni de un lugar perdido de la mano de Dios. Aquí había agua corriente, servicios, móviles, internet…

Los primeros cuatro días hicimos turismo junto a los amigos de Edward, los cuales creo que eran bastante simpáticos aunque no podría saberlo con seguridad porque no entendía ni una palabra de portugués. Edward me traducía todo.

Los siguientes días Edward buscó para nosotros una pequeña casita cerca de la Bahía de Castelhanos. Si a la llegada a Brasil me había quedado fascinada con su belleza, con esta playa estaba anonadada. Era son seguridad la playa más bonita que haya visto.

Edward me sugirió poder hacer una serie de actividades a cada cual más peligrosa que la anterior y para su sorpresa acepté realizar todas.

Estar aquí definitivamente me estaba cambiando. Había dejado de lado las preocupaciones, no estaba trabajando y no por ello me sentía mal, me había vuelto mucho más espontánea y dejaba que las cosas fluyeran poco a poco, sin programarlas.

Una tarde decidí dar un paseo por el interior de la selva que rodeaba la playa mientras Edward hacía snorkel. Me sentía como una niña descubriendo el mundo por primera vez, ya no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que tuve esta sensación de nerviosismo por no saber qué voy a encontrarme a continuación. Quizás cuando fui a la universidad por primera vez o cuando viajé a Australia por primera vez. Hacía muchos años desde entonces.

Cuando el sendero acabó, me acerqué al precipicio donde los árboles habían creado un pequeño mirador. La vista de la playa y las montañas verdes desde esta altura era increíble. Estuve unos minutos haciendo fotos y emprendí el camino de vuelta, Edward debería haber acabado hace un rato de hacer snorkel y no sabía dónde estaba.

Cuando llegué a la playa vi a lo lejos a Edward tumbado en la toalla, con el tronco ligeramente elevado gracias a que se apoyaba en sus antebrazos. Llevaba un bañador blanco ajustado y unas gafas negras.

Siempre supe que Edward era guapo, desde el mismo momento en que le vi en la piscina de sus padres en los Hampstons, también estuve al tanto de su belleza el día que llegó a la oficina. Pero hoy, quizás por estar en bañador, quizás por estar en este clima tropical o quizás porque la belleza del lugar me había cegado, hoy podía decir que Edward estaba más guapo y sexy que nunca.

El pelo revuelto ondulaba con la suave brisa que bañaba la bahía, el tono tostado resaltaba junto al bañador blanco ajustado y las gafas negras le daban un punto interesante a todo él.

A juego con su bañador, una impresionante sonrisa adornó su rostro cuando me vio caminando hacia él.

Definitivamente estaba enamorada de este hombre.

Del hombre más guapo, sexy y bueno del mundo.

-Ey, ¿dónde estabas?- dijo cuando estaba junto a él- empezaba a preocuparme.

-Fui a dar un paseo por la selva- le conteste mientras me sentaba en mi toalla a su lado.

-¿Y has encontrado algo interesante?

-Lo más interesante lo tenía en esta toalla- digo poniendo mi mano sobre su brazo.

Edward rió y se acercó para besarme suavemente.

Esa noche después de darnos un baño nocturno en la playa, Edward me hizo el amor a la orilla de la playa, el mar nos mojaba con cada ola y en mi campo de visión tan solo estaba Edward y las estrellas.

Después Edward me hizo sentarme a la orilla del mar entre sus piernas, de esta manera el agua aun nos bañaba las piernas.

-¿Cómo pudiste irte de aquí?- pregunte intentando abarcar el espacio con mis manos.

-Este lugar me dio todo lo que podía darme en su momento. Cuando lo tuve, me fui a buscar algo más- me explicó sencillamente.

-¿Qué más puedes necesitar? Aquí hay de todo.

Edward rió contra mi oreja.

-Tenía que encontrarte a ti- dijo besándome el cuello.

-Entonces no sabes cómo me alegro de que viajases a Londres- digo besando su mano- aun así veo este sitio y es tan… tú.

-Explica eso por favor-

-Este sitio es hermoso, como tú. Me ha hecho descubrir nuevas partes de mí misma, como tú. Me aporta paz y tranquilidad, como tú. Y estando aquí no existe nada más, como cuando estoy contigo.

Edward me giró para quedar de perfil respecto a él.

-Te amo- dijo antes de besarme.

-Como yo a ti-

-Lo dudo- dijo riendo.

.

Una tarde tumbados en la hamaca junto al mar comenzamos a hablar de nuestro futuro más próximo.

-¿Dónde solías ir en navidades?- me pregunta Edward.

-Mmm… solía quedarme en Londres. Siempre hay alguien que no ha podido viajar a su ciudad y estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo.

-Este año iremos a Nueva York.

-Espera, ¿con tu familia?- pregunto alarmada.

-Claro que sí. No voy a permitir que te quedes aquí sola.

-Estará Alice.

-Cuento con ello- dice poniendo mala cara.

-Le tendremos que explicar lo nuestro- le advierto.

-También cuento con ello. Creo que ya es hora de que lo sepa. Iremos el día 23 por la noche, así si mi hermana se lo toma muy mal tan solo tendremos que aguantarla un día. El 25 por la mañana podríamos estar de vuelta-

.

Alargamos las vacaciones tanto como pudimos pero el día 23 de diciembre teníamos un vuelvo que coger.

Destino: Nueva York.

Acompañantes: La familia de Edward.

No me asustaba la familia de Edward. En cierta medida Carlisle y Esme habían sido para mí lo más cerca de una figura materna y paterna que había podido tener. Ahora esperaba que me aceptaran como la pareja de su hijo.

Me asustaba Alice. Su reacción me preocupaba.

Quería que aceptase que su hermano era el hombre que amaba y que quería en mi vida.

Quería que dejase de atacar a Edward.

Quería que se alegrase por mí.

Quería poder compartir tiempo con ella y con Edward a la vez, de forma armónica y pacífica.

¿Era demasiado pedir?

No podía evitar que la preocupación me embargase mientras recogía las maletas de la habitación que había sido nuestra casa estas últimas dos semanas.

También estaba triste por tener que finalizar las vacaciones. No quería irme de Ilhabella, la cual Edward me tradujo como Isla Bella. Quizás el hecho de que la isla se llamase igual a como mi novio me llamaba cariñosamente, era una señal, quizás este sería siempre nuestro sitio, nuestro lugar en el mundo donde redescubrirnos a nosotros mismos.

-Bells, ¿tienes todo?- preguntó Edward entrando en la que había sido nuestra habitación.

Yo estaba mirando por la ventana con la vista perdida en el mar y el verde de las palmeras que rodeaban la playa.

Edward adivinó como me sentía y me abrazó desde atrás apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro.

-Volveremos.

-¿Seguro?- le pregunté.

-Claro, este es nuestro lugar.

Estuvimos unos segundos más contemplando el paisaje hasta que Edward me obligó a salir de la casa, meter mis maletas al taxi y poner rumbo al aeropuerto.

Tuvimos que tomar dos vuelos, uno a Río y otro a Nueva York.

Cuando llegamos a Nueva York, la navidad nos golpeó de lleno.

Es aeropuerto estaba lleno de adornos navideños y nosotros en ropa de verano y sandalias.

Lo primero que hicimos fue ir al baño y ponernos ropa de abrigo. El abrigo que en Brasil me había parecido imposible ponerme, ahora era estrictamente necesario.

Cuando salí del baño Edward ya estaba fuera.

-Me gustaban más los shorts- dice pasando descaradamente sus ojos por mis piernas.

-Y a mí- digo dándole la mano para salir del aeropuerto.

-Si quieres podemos ir a un hotel- me propone de camino a Manhattan.

-Pensé que íbamos a casa de tus padres. Ellos cuentan contigo.

-Lo sé, pero sé lo que nos espera en casa y no quiero que sea demasiado drástico. Vamos a pasar de estar nosotros solos a estar con mis padres y quizás con mi hermana. Es como pasar de verano a invierno- me dice Edward.

Ante este último ejemplo solo puedo levantar mis cejas, porque es precisamente el cambio que acabamos de realizar.

Suspiro y sopeso la idea de Edward, pero una parte de mí quiere enfrentar la situación cuanto antes. Decir a su familia que estamos juntos y ya entonces, si no les gusto y me echan de casa poder ir a un hotel.

-Creo que deberíamos ir ya a casa de tus padres- digo mirándole.

-¿Segura?-

Asiento.

-Entonces iremos a casa de mis padres.

-Dejemos el hotel como un plan B.

-¿Un plan B?

-Por si no les gusto como pareja de su hijo pequeño.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

-No me imagino a mis padres no aceptando a una novia mía. Además eres la versión de su perfecta hija Alice pero desrobotizada y con sentimientos. Creo que eso te convierte en la candidata perfecta para mí- dice antes de besarme.

-¿Desrobotizada?- pregunto riendo- ¿eso existe?

-Pues claro. Dícese de las personas que fueron robots y ya no- dice empleando el tono que se usa al leer un diccionario.

-¿Yo era un robot?

-Pues sí. Y tú lo sabes. Todo medido al milímetro, no dejabas nada al azar.

-Es cierto- digo apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

Me quedé dormida en el taxi y cuando desperté el coche ya estaba frente a la que recordaba como la casa de los Cullen.

-Despierta cielo, hemos llegado- me susurra Edward al oído.

Todavía un poco dormida salgo del taxi y me dirijo al maletero a coger las maletas.

Cuando finalmente vuelvo a estar consciente de mis cinco sentidos, el taxi ya se ha ido y Edward está sacando las llaves para abrir la puerta.

-Espera, espera, espera- digo poniendo mi mano sobre la suya que sostiene las llaves- ¿no abren ellos?

-¿Por qué?- pregunta extrañado y divertido Edward- si tengo las llaves es más cómodo abrir yo.

-Porque entrar así, sin más en su casa…

-No pienses de más. El que abran o no la puerta no les va a resultar una gran diferencia sobre la opinión que tengan a cerca de ti. Respira.

Con un doble giro, Edward abre la puerta y veo el recibidor de los Cullen. Es bastante simple, tan solo tienen un banco donde sentarse y un pequeño armario donde guardar los zapatos de la calle.

-¿No están?- pregunto demasiado contenta.

-Sí, estarán arriba en el salón.

Traemos demasiadas maletas. Unas están llenas de ropa de verano y otras llenas de ropa de invierno, así que mientras yo subo una maleta por las escaleras Edward ya ha subido una y ha bajado a por el resto.

La segunda planta de la casa de los Cullen es muy acogedora. Veo flores y velas apagadas por todas las superficies creando un ambiente cálido.

Dejo la maleta al pie de las escaleras y me tomo dos minutos para recuperar el aliento, pesaba una barbaridad.

-¿Isabella?- me llama una voz de mujer a mis espaldas.

Al girarme veo a Esme con medio cuerpo saliendo de la puerta que supongo que conduce al salón. Va vestida con un pijama y no me sorprende debe ser bastante tarde.

-Esme- saludo.

-¡Carlisle, es Isabella!- dice al interior de la habitación.

-¡Vaya menuda sorpresa! No sabíamos que venías, Alice no nos había dicho nada- expresó su padre al salir del salón.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Alice?- pregunta su madre- ¿sigue abajo?

-No, mamá. Bella ha venido conmigo- dice Edward llegando al final de las escaleras con dos maletas.

Cuando las deja en el suelo, se acerca a nosotros con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-¡Edward!- exclama su madre feliz.

Antes de que pueda darme cuenta Esme y Carlisle están abrazando a su hijo efusivamente.

-¿Isabella viene contigo?- pregunta extrañada su madre separándose de Edward.

-Sí, es mi invitada. Ya os dije que traía a alguien- explicó.

-Claro pero nos pensamos que sería… alguna novia o algo así- dice su padre rascándose el cuello avergonzado.

Vale, queda claro que a primeras ni si quiera se les ha pasado por la cabeza que yo pueda estar con Edward.

No sé cómo tomarme esto, si como algo positivo o algo negativo.

-Pero no te preocupes Isabella, prepararemos en seguida una habitación para ti cerca de la de Alice- me ofreció su madre.

-No la necesita mamá. No estabais equivocados al pensar que traería a mi novia. Bella es mi novia- dice pasándome un brazo por la cintura y atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo.

Mientras que la sonrisa de Edward casi no cabe en la habitación, mi cara es de total preocupación ante la reacción de sus padres. La cara de Esme es de sorpresa total con ambas cejas levantadas y la de Carlisle es calculadora, sus ojos están entre cerrados, su ceño fruncido y se acaricia la barbilla con la mano.

-Oh- exclama finalmente Esme.

.

.

.

 **¿Quién quiere saber cómo reaccionarán los padres de Edward? Decídmelo en los reviews ;)**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el viaje? ¿Y la resolución del juicio de Rosalie?**

 **Espero leer vuestras respuestas en los reviews, además ya sabéis que review = adelanto y que vuestras reviews son las que más me motivan a escribir.**

 **Saludos, Bella Bradshaw.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola chicas!**

 **Bueno he estado ausente por aquí pero es que tal y como me ocurrió con el otro capítulo no encontraba la inspiración para escribir. He tenido un bloqueo importante. Así que hace unos días me puse delante de este documento y finalmente lo saqué. A la misma vez aproveché para escribir el siguiente capítulo así que no habrá retraso con el capítulo 15.**

 **Disfrutad de la lectura.**

.

.

.

-Oh- dijo Esme.

-¿Estáis juntos? ¿Cómo una pareja?- pregunta Carlisle.

-Sí papá- responde Edward simplemente.

-Sé que os resultará extraño…- comienzo a explicar.

Creo que nuestra relación merece más explicaciones que las que da Edward. Él espera que sus padres lo acepten sin más, no pregunten nada ni se les haga extraño, pero yo sé que no será así de fácil.

-Bueno, no voy a negar que aun no me lo creo del todo- admite Carlisle.

-En fin, ¿por qué no pasáis al comedor, os ponéis cómodos y nos ponemos al día?- sugiere Esme.

-Preferimos irnos a la cama- dijo Edward al mismo tiempo que yo respondía:

-Es una buena idea-

La mirada que me dio Edward no dejaba dudas de que no le apetecía pasar tiempo con sus padres. Pero la mirada que le dediqué no le iba a permitir librarse del ofrecimiento de su madre.

La situación era bastante extraña y muy tensa, así que no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad que nos daba Esme de normalizar las cosas.

-Está bien- dijo Edward guiándome hasta el salón detrás de sus padres.

Sentados en los sofás del salón, la incomodidad me atrapó por completo.

-Venga, decid lo que queráis decir ya- espetó Edward en tono brusco.

-Edward hijo, nunca te hemos conocido ninguna novia, es normal que estemos sorprendidos- dijo su madre.

-¿De verdad estáis sorprendidos porque traiga a mi novia a casa? ¿Qué pasa, creíais que era gay o qué?

-No, por supuesto que no.

-Yo creo que no os sorprende el hecho de que tenga novia mamá. Os sorprende que sea Bella, Isabella. Y os sorprende porque es mayor que yo, ¿me equivoco?-

Sin duda el tono de Edward ni era amable ni animaba a la conciliación.

-Eso también…- aceptó Carlisle.

-Bien pues me alegro de informaros que es lo que hay. Tendréis que aceptarlo- dijo sin más.

-¡Edward!- le regañé- yo os entiendo- dije mirando a sus padres- Edward y yo somos muy distintos el uno al otro y no solo por la edad sino también por nuestra manera de ver la vida. Yo misma me negué durante meses mis sentimientos hacia vuestro hijo, pero al final tuve que aceptar que Edward es la persona con la que quiero compartir mi vida- termine poniendo una mano sobre la rodilla de Edward.

-Oh Isabella- dijo Esme- que nos sorprenda no quiere decir que no lo aceptemos. Estamos felices por vosotros, por ti Edward que siempre has andado de aquí para allá sin tener tiempo de conocer a alguien y por ti Isabella, que has estado tan sola en la vida… Desde el segundo año de universidad te consideramos como de la familia, así que me alegra que ahora seas oficialmente de la familia- terminó con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Esme.

-Bueno, yo creo que necesito irme a dormir. Hemos tenido un vuelo de casi 10 horas y necesitamos descansar- dijo Edward levantándose del sofá y dándome la mano para levantarme con él.

-¿10 horas? ¿Desde dónde habéis venido?- pregunta Carlisle.

-Desde Brasil.

-¡Oh has vuelto a irte a vivir allí! ¿Tú también Isabella?- pregunta asustada Esme.

-No- dijo Edward riendo y negando con la cabeza-Solo hemos estado de vacaciones mamá. Vivimos en Londres, trabajamos en vuestra empresa, ya lo sabéis- explica- así que tranquilos, vuestro hijo asalvajado sigue viviendo en una sociedad civilizada.

-¡Edward! Nunca hemos pensado que fueses un salvaje por vivir en… tantos sitios- dijo Carlisle.

-Claro papá, claro- dijo irónico Edward.

Aquella noche bajo las mantas de la cama de Edward y abrazada a él no paraba de recordar lo sucedido con sus padres.

-Creo que no ha ido tan mal, ¿y tú?- me pregunta susurrándome al oído.

Y como siempre mi piel reacciona al roce de su voz contra mi piel enchinándose.

-Creo que ha sido demasiado fácil, digamos que sigo esperando que me rechacen- le confesé mis pensamientos.

-Deberías aceptar las cosas tal y como son y no ponerte en lo peor, como haces siempre por cierto- me recriminó.

-Bueno, soy así- le dije seria.

-Lo sé pero por favor relájate. Mis padres se lo han tomado bien y con el tiempo no les resultará extraño vernos juntos. Lo verán como algo natural- dice dándome un suave beso.

-Ojalá tengas razón. No obstante mañana vendrá Alice…

-Me da igual lo que diga mi hermana, me preocupa que algo que diga o haga te afecte a ti.

-Estoy segura de ti Edward, de nosotros- le afirmo acariciándole la parte trasera del cuello.

Edward no me respondió. Se limitó a darme otro beso suave y dejarse caer a mi lado para dormir.

Aquella noche dormí más que de costumbre y sin duda la culpa la tenía el jet lag.

Después de darme una ducha y vestirme con ropa cómoda pero abrigada, bajé a desayunar.

Sabía que Alice vendría hoy, pero esperaba que fuese por lo menos al medio día. Lo que no me esperaba era encontrármela en la cocina junto a Jasper, Edward y sus padres.

¿Sabría ella que estaba yo aquí?

¿Se imaginaría algo de la relación que tengo con su hermano?

Espero que no se imaginase nada. Quería ser yo quien la explicase la situación.

Pero todas las respuestas las obtuve en cuanto su mirada de cruzó con la mía.

Lo sabía.

-Isa desmiénteme lo que mi hermano me acaba de decir- me pidió en cuanto entré en la cocina.

-Por supuesto que no va a hacerlo. Bella es mi novia- dijo Edward.

-Oh por favor, vaya broma de mal gusto… ¿Isabella?- dijo Alice

-¡No es ninguna broma joder! Bella es mi novia ahora, nos queremos, estamos juntos, ella sí se tomó la molestia de conocerme y no tacharme de bicho raro solo porque no haya vivido igual que vosotras.

-No te tacho de bicho raro, lo eres. Siempre has sido un vago, nunca fuiste capaz de mantener las formas ni cuando mamá te lo pidió, te largaste a visitar países tercermundistas sin tener en cuenta a nuestros padres. Siempre regresabas y todos teníamos que aceptar la vida que llevabas. Todos menos yo claro- le gritó Alice- y ahora pretendes decirme que Isabella, la mujer a la que llevo conociendo casi toda mi vida, que es como una hermana para mí, está contigo.

-¡Sí!- gritó Edward- no espero que alguien como tú lo entienda pero es así.

-No tengo nada que entender, porque no permitiré que te lleves a mi amiga a tu mundo de caos, desorden y orgías.

Edward soltó una risa seca ante ese último comentario de su hermana.

-Tú no sabes nada, nada Alice. Ella me conoce y acepta mi mundo.

-¿Isabella? ¿Aceptas el desorden que mi hermano lleva por vida? ¿De verdad te gustaría vivir en un país donde la conexión a Internet no existe, los móviles tampoco y cada noche se monta una orgía? Pensé que eras más sensata- me dijo Alice.

-¡Ya está bien! Ella es mía ahora, no vas a ponerla en mi contra- dijo Edward acercándose a mí y cogiéndome de un brazo.

-Desde luego que voy a intentar por todos los medios que no esté contigo. Se merece algo mucho mejor que tú. Un hombre, no un niño- le recriminó su hermana.

-¡Se acabó!- grité poniendo distancia entre todos- no soy ningún objeto, ni soy posesión de nadie- dije mirando a ambos- por una vez en vuestra vida podríais comportaros como hermanos normales y sentarnos a aclarar está situación.

-No hay nada que aclarar- dijo Edward- todo está dicho.

-No pienso aceptar esto- dijo Alice- no soporto ver cómo has corrompido a mi amiga. Te conozco mucho mejor que él Isa, sé que lo vuestro no va a durar. Cuando se te haya pasado esa sensación de novedad, cuando le conozcas bien y veas que no puede ofrecerte una relación seria, ni boda, ni hijos… nada de eso, cuando todo eso ocurra ven conmigo- me dijo mi amiga-me voy.

-Alice acabas de llegar, no puedes irte es Navidad- dijo Esme.

-No deberías haber vuelto Edward, las navidades sin ti eran mucho más placenteras- dijo Alice saliendo de la cocina seguida por Jasper.

-Alice espera- dije siguiéndola.

-Bella déjala. Es una rabieta- me dijo Edward sujetándome del brazo.

-¡No! Es mi amiga.

-Tu amiga que no acepta a tu novio, una gran definición de amistad- dijo Edward irónicamente.

-¿Por qué has tenido que decírselo tú Edward?- le recriminé- te dije que quería ser yo la que hablase con tu hermana.

-No había porque alargar la agonía-

-Sé que no soportas a Alice pero es mi amiga. Si me hubieses dejado hablar a mí esto no habría pasado, yo sí sé tratar con tu hermana- le grité.

-Nada habría cambiado.

-Por supuesto que sí, si hubiera hablado con ella calmadamente ahora mismo tus padres no estarían intentando por todos los medios que se marchase de aquí. Sé que quizás por tu juventud crees que las cosas se resuelven con facilidad y con pocas palabras, te vi ayer con tus padres. Esperabas que en cuanto les dijeses que estabas conmigo se lo tomasen bien, sonreirían y dirían '' qué alegría, pasemos las vacaciones juntos y llámanos papá y mamá Isabella'' y lo siento Edward pero esa no es la realidad. Si a mí me costó aceptar nuestra relación, imagínate a los demás. No has tenido nada de tacto con Alice aun sabiendo que ella se lo tomaría mal, así que ahora déjame ir a arreglar tu estropicio.

-Si vas con ella esto se va a acabar- dice señalando el espacio entre los dos.

-¿Me estás dando a elegir entre tu hermana y tú?- pregunté anonadada.

-No, pero ya la has oído. Va a intentar por todos los medios separarte de mí, así que si vas es lo que pasará.

-¿Tan voluble crees que soy? No hace falta que respondas, con lo que acabas de decir ya sé que sí. Ahora por favor déjame ir con mi amiga- dije mirándole a los ojos.

Sus ojos reflejaban miedo y dolor.

Estuve a punto de achantarme, abrazarle y decirle que todo estaba bien.

Pero sin Alice nada estaba bien.

Ella era toda la familia que había tenido desde hace años, así que es importante para mí que continúe aquí conmigo ahora que estaba empezando una relación con Edward.

Me solté del agarre de Edward y salí hacia la calle donde Jasper arrancaba el coche dispuesto a irse.

No sé aun cómo lo hice pero logré montarme en el asiento trasero del BMW justo cuando comenzó a avanzar calle abajo.

-Alice…-comencé a explicar- no sé qué te ha dicho tu hermano pero quiero explicarte nuestra relación.

-¿O sea que si hay relación?- dijo en tono frío mirando por la ventana.

-Sí.

-Isa, no lo entiendo- exclamó frustrada- Jas para ahí cielo.

Jasper paró el coche a un lado de la calle. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta Alice salía del coche y se sentaba en los escalones de una casa que estaba en esa calle. Yo hice lo mismo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar con mi hermano?

-Alice Edward no es tal y cómo tú te crees. ¿Me dejarás que te explique todo y no dirás nada hasta que acabe?- le hice prometer.

Comencé a contarle cómo habían sucedido las cosas, incluido el por qué me fui de la empresa tres meses.

-¿Pero tú te ves con él a largo plazo?- me preguntó escéptica.

-De momento vamos día a día, pero sin duda me gustaría pasar mi vida con Edward.

-¿Crees que podrá darte lo que necesitas?

-¿Y qué crees tú que necesito Alice?

-Pues lo normal, una boda, hijos… una casa…

-Bueno lo de la casa no es problema, mientras hemos estado juntos hemos vivido juntos ya sea en su casa o en la mía. En cuanto a la boda y los hijos no es algo que me preocupe en exceso, Edward es joven aun para esos compromisos.

-¿Ves? Edward es joven pero tú no. Tú estás en edad de hacer esas cosas.

Me reí sin poderlo evitar. Porque esta era quizás la discusión más recurrente que había tenido con Edward y ahora la tenía con Alice, solo que al revés.

-No soy tan vieja cariño- dije dándola un manotazo- soy joven aun.

-No he dicho que seas vieja, solo he dicho que para los hijos hay una fecha límite Isa y…

-Alice, por favor, no es un problema para mí, ni si quiera una necesidad. Si en algún momento siento la necesidad de tener hijos ya veré.

-Pero…

-¡Alice!- la regañé- tú llevas años casada, tienes mi edad y tampoco tienes hijos.

-Porque he estado muy ocupada trabajando, pero los tendré.

-A ti también se te puede pasar el arroz.

-Eso no pasará- dijo alarmada.

-Pues deja un poco el trabajo- le aconsejé.

-Veo que el efecto Edward ha llegado a ti. La despreocupación por el trabajo.

-No- me reí- no es así. Me sigue encantando mi trabajo pero reconozco que Edward me ha ayudado a ver que hay más cosas en la vida a parte del trabajo que te hacen crecer como persona.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Como viajar.

-¡Oh por dios eso sí que no! ¿Te vas a ir a vivir con los monos como hizo él?

Ahora sí que tuve que reírme.

-No boba. Además te alegrará saber que estuve de vacaciones en Brasil, donde vivió tu hermano, y no es tercermundista eh. Hay internet, móvil, tele, aire acondicionado… ah y se duchan y van vestidos con ropa. Y ahora, ¿podrías volver a casa de tus padres que están deseando verte, conmigo y con tu hermano?

-Puff mi hermano.

-Venga Alice, por mí. Conócele por mí, verás que no es el chico que te has imaginado todos estos años. ¿Cuánto hace que no hablas con él de verdad?

-Acabo de hacerlo-

-No, eso es discutir y faltaros el respeto, no hablar.

-Bueno…. Pues no sé… ¿diez años? Tal vez más. Siempre fue rarito.

-¿Me prometes que harás el esfuerzo de intentar a aceptarle?

-Bueno… podría ser. Pero no prometo nada, el chico me saca de mis casillas.

Después de hablar un poco más sobre el tema, volvimos al coche donde nos esperaba Jasper y volvimos a casa de sus padres.

Carlisle y Esme se alegraron de que Alice volviera pero me dedicaron una mirada preocupada. En seguida noté que era por Edward.

-¿Dónde está?- les pregunte.

-Fuera, en la piscina. Lleva ahí toda la mañana.

En seguida me encaminé a la piscina cubierta que estaba en el jardín de los Cullen.

Nada más abrir la puerta de cristal escuché el ruido del agua, Edward estaba nadando de un lado a otro de la piscina sin apenas pararse a respirar.

Tras cinco minutos estando de pie mirándole decidí que me metería en la piscina para que se diera cuenta de mi presencia.

Me deshice de toda mi ropa de cintura para abajo, quedándome solo con el jersey y las braguitas. Me senté en el borde de la piscina sumergiendo mis piernas hasta un poco más de las rodillas.

Vi como nadaba en mi dirección y como paraba justo a 3 metros de mí.

Tras unos segundos en los que recuperó la respiración, me miró y habló:

-Sé lo que me vas a decir, así que te ahorrare la vergüenza. Se acabó- dijo serio.

Y me corazón se saltó un latido.

.

.

.

 **¿Qué os ha parecido la reacción de Alice? ¿Y la de sus padres? ¿Y qué va a pasar ahora entre estos dos? ¿Creéis que van a seguir juntos o que el peso de la familia romperá la relación?**

 **Dejadme vuestras respuestas en un review, que esta vez SÍ será recompensado con un ADELANTO porque ya tengo el siguiente capítulo escrito.**

 **Saludos, Bella Bradshaw.**


	15. Final

**Hola! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo. He de anunciaros que este es el ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO de la historia. Ya avisé hace dos caps de que faltaba poquito. Al final del capítulo os explico más, ahora no quiero entreteneros, así que a leer y espero que os guste.**

.

.

.

-¿Se acabó?- pregunto a media voz.

Sé que la discusión de antes había sido de las más graves que habíamos tenido, pero no pensé que desembocaría en el fin de nuestra relación.

-¿No es eso lo que me has venido a decir? ¿No te ha convencido mi hermana de que no soy una opción para ti?- preguntó con voz dura.

Oh Edward, mi joven, sensible e inseguro Edward.

-No- dije- yo la he convencido a ella de que pese a la errónea concepción que tiene de ti, no solo eres perfecto para mí, sino que quiero estar contigo y con nadie más.

-¿En serio?- preguntó un poco más relajado.

-En serio- dije mirándole fijamente.

Durante unos segundos la conversación tan solo se lleva a cabo mediante miradas. Yo miro a Edward tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad y él me mira buscando la confianza que necesita para tener la certeza absoluta de que le quiero.

-Pero la discusión de antes…

-Admite que no has hecho las cosas bien. Sabías que Alice no iba a aceptar de buenas a primeras nuestra relación, así que yendo por las malas al estilo ''Si quieres lo tomas o si no lo dejas'' no ibas a conseguir nada bueno. Deberías haberme esperado a mí para hablar con ella.

-No quería darla la oportunidad de ponerte en mi contra- confesó.

-¿Y no has pensado que yo tendría algo que decir al respecto? ¿Qué mis sentimientos hacia ti y nuestra relación fuesen más importantes que la opinión de Alice?

No respondió pero su silencio y su cara me indicaron que sabía que se había equivocado respecto a mí.

-Lo siento- dijo finalmente.

-Ven- dije haciendo un gesto con el dedo.

Edward dio un par de brazadas hasta colocarse delante de mí.

-Cuando me conociste me pediste en innumerables ocasiones que confiara en ti. Tú viste en mí a otra persona diferente a la que yo creía ser y me cambiaste, confié en ti y tenías razón. Ahora que ya confío en ti eres tú el que no confía en mí.

-Sí confío en ti- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-No, no lo haces porque si lo hicieras no habrías asumido que al hablar con Alice mis sentimientos fuesen a cambiar y te abandonaría.

-Porque mi hermana siempre ha tenido mucha influencia sobre ti- se defendió.

-Porque era la única persona que podría considerarse como mi familia, pero ahora también estás tú así que las cosas han cambiado.

Edward baja la cabeza mirando hacia el interior de la piscina. Sé que está reconociéndose a sí mismo que su preocupación y el sentimiento de posesión de esta mañana han sido una reacción sin justificación. También sé que sabe que la discusión nos la podríamos haber ahorrado si hubiese confiado en mí y me hubiera dejado hacer las cosas a mi manera con su hermana.

-He sobre actuado, ¿no?- dijo colocando sus manos en mis gemelos por debajo del agua.

-Un poco sí. Solo quiero que confíes en mí, en esto que tenemos- le pido mientras paso una mano por su pelo empapado.

-Confío Bella, créeme que confío- dijo besando suavemente mi rodilla.

-Pues demuéstramelo- respondí acariciando su pelo mojado.

-Todos los días- dijo sonriente mientras me obligaba a bajar la cabeza para besarle.

-¿Y ahora mismo?- pregunté sensualmente.

Edward rió y subió sus manos hacia mi cadera empujándome hacía el agua.

-Espera, espera- dije mientras me quitaba el jersey y el sujetador.

Mientras me librara del sujetador Edward había separado mis rodillas y miraba justo hacia mi parte más íntima.

-¿Qué?- pregunté curiosa mientras abría un poco más las piernas.

-Que llevas unas bragas blancas, estás sentada en el borde de la piscina, mojada, y ahora esas bragas son transparentes- explicó.

-Oh- dije mirando hacia abajo.

Era cierto, la tela se había vuelto casi transparente y se podía ver mi pubis y mis labios mayores sin mucha dificultad.

Con un dedo levanté ligeramente la tela despegándola de mi piel e intentando retirar la prenda.

-Ni se te ocurra. Acabo de descubrir cuanto me ponen unas bragas blancas mojadas- dijo Edward parándome.

Pasó un dedo por mi raja sobre la tela de las bragas y solté una respiración profunda.

El siguiente movimiento que hizo Edward fue apartar un lado de mis braguitas con un dedo y acariciar mis labios mayores con su lengua. Poco a poco fue llegando hasta mi clítoris. Lo acarició con su lengua y sus dedos una y otra vez hasta que me corrí. Para soportar la fuerza del orgasmo me agarre de su pelo con los puños presionando su cara contra mi coño.

-Oh- dije cuando me recuperé.

-Bella vamos nena, llevo más de dos días sin hacerte el amor y ese orgasmo que acabas de tener…-dijo tirando de mí hasta meterme de lleno en el agua. Sus manos fueron rápidas y se deshicieron de su bañador revelando su potente erección. Yo intenté hacer lo mismo con mis bragas pero la tela se quedaba demasiado pegada así que Edward simplemente las rompió.

-¿Me acabas de arrancar las bragas?- le pregunté alucinada mientras me llevaba contra la pared de la piscina.

-Sí. No aguanto más- dijo mientras notaba su pene en mi entrada. Pero no en mi entrada vaginal, si no en la anal. Nunca había tenido sexo anal, lo tenía pavor, pero el roce del pene de Edward ahí me hizo desearlo.

Y el hecho de estar en una piscina, en la casa de sus padres me hizo recordar esa especie de orgía que se montó en la casa que tienen sus padres en los Hamptons.

-Ed espera- dije girándome.

-¿Qué?-preguntó con la voz llena de deseo.

-Quiero probar algo nuevo- digo pasándole los brazos por el cuello.

-¿Nuevo?-

-¿Recuerdas esa vez que fui a la casa de tus padres en los Hamptons y tú estabas… ya sabes… en medio de una orgia?

Juro que la cara de Edward se volvió roja en cuanto recordó el momento.

-¿No irás tú precisamente a ponerte vergonzoso ahora?- le pregunté riendo.

-Me estás diciendo que me viste follar con otra mujer, así que sí, me avergüenza un poco- admite bajando la mirada- espera, ¿no querrás probar una orgía? Porque lo siento pero no estoy dispuesto a compartirte- dice pegándome aun más a él.

-No- sonrío- pero quiero probar lo que tú estabas haciendo en ese momento.

Edward se quedó pensando un momento a qué me refería.

-Oh- dijo sonriente- ¿de verdad estarías dispuesta a dejarme entrar… por ahí?- pregunta mientras acaricia ese punto con su mano y yo instintivamente me tenso.

-Shh- susurra contra mi oído y como siempre me estremezco- ¿ahora?

Yo asiento con la cabeza porque quizás me fallen las palabras.

-Eso es mejor hacerlo fuera del agua- dice separándose de mí y llevándome hasta las escaleras.

Una vez fuera me enrolla en una toalla y me besa.

Mientras nos besamos no noto que me está llevando hasta una de las hamacas que hay cerca de la piscina.

Con lentitud me quita la toalla y nos volvemos a besar. Esta vez noto como su pene choca ''accidentalmente'' una y otra vez contra mi clítoris y comienzo a sentir un terrible calor ahí debajo de nuevo.

Antes de que me dé cuenta, Edward se ha arrodillado frente a mí y está acariciando mi clítoris con su lengua de nuevo. Cuando comienzo a perderme en las sensaciones de su lengua sobre mí, noto como un dedo acaricia mi entrada trasera suavemente, es como un cosquilleo.

Mientras su boca sigue sobre mi clítoris, noto como introduce dos dedos en mi interior e inmediatamente los saca, los lleva hasta mi entrada trasera y la lubrica con mi propia excitación.

Cuando me corro Edward cambia la postura, se sienta en la hamaca y hace que me siente sobre él, sorprendentemente lleva su erección hacia mi vagina y se introduce en ella en vez de en mi ano. Mientras me muevo sobre él uno de sus dedos vuelve a mi entrada trasera pero esta vez no solo me acaricia si no que noto como me introduce su dedo anular poco a poco. Me siento muy… llena.

Sigo moviéndome sobre su erección, absorbiendo el placer del sexo habitual más el placer que el dedo de Edward me da.

Cuando me he acostumbrado a la sensación del dedo en mi ano, Edward introduce otro más y definitivamente eso acelera mi orgasmo, el cual por algún motivo decido reprimir.

-Sí, cariño, sí córrete sobre mí- susurra con la voz rasgada.

Cuando el orgasmo aun no ha acabado Edward sale de mi interior a la vez que sus dedos dejándome vacía.

Aun inundada por el placer Edward me hace recostarme sobre la hamaca dejando mi culo levantado.

Restriega su pene contra mi ano y justo cuando creo que va a introducirse en mí para.

-¿Estás segura de esto?- me susurra al oído.

-Sí. Te he dicho que soy tuya, quiero serlo de todas las formas posibles.

-De acuerdo- dice besándome por toda mi columna vertebral hasta llegar a las nalgas donde también da suaves besos en ambas.

Vuelve a restregar su punta contra mi ano y noto como se introduce poco a poco en mí.

Mientras va entrando por completo en mi interior siento un poco de dolor, pero nada comparado a como me había imaginado que se sentiría.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta Edward acariciando mi pelo desde atrás.

-Sí, muévete por favor-

Edward comienza a entrar y salir de mi interior poco a poco, primero solo salía un par de centímetros y poco a poco las embestidas son más rápidas y profundas.

La sensación es agradable, me gusta, pero siento que me falta algo e inconscientemente mi mano viaja hasta mi clítoris el cual empiezo a acariciar. Al poco tiempo necesito algo más e introduzco dos dedos en mi interior.

La sensación de ser penetrada por ambos sitios es brutal y eso hace que me corra en seguida. Edward también se corre dentro de mi ano y la sensación es extraña pero agradable.

Minutos más tarde Edward está tumbado en la hamaca conmigo entre sus brazos, agotados.

-¿Te ha gustado?- pregunta.

-Sí-

-¿Solo sí?- pregunta divertido.

-Me ha gustado pero me ha gustado más cuando… cuando he metido mis dedos en mí.

Edward se ríe.

-¿Qué?- le digo frunciendo el ceño.

-Nada, solo me río de la suerte que tengo. Te gusta la doble penetración cariño- dice juntando dos dedos de su mano frente a mis ojos.

-¿Eso es bueno?-

¿Es bueno que me guste tener ambos puntos de mi anatomía llenos? ¿Y si me da por experimentar con dos hombres a la vez? Me digo a mi misma con ironía.

-Muy bueno. Después de esto tengo que cambiar mi regalo de navidad.

-¿A qué?- pregunto curiosa.

-Lo verás esta noche- dice guiñándome un ojo.

Al poco tiempo empezamos a vestirnos y cuando estamos abrochándonos los zapatos Jasper aparece por la puerta.

-Es la hora de comer- nos dice sonriente.

-Ya vamos.

-No os olvidéis de recoger vuestros bañadores- dice señalando el bañador de Edward que flota al otro lado de la piscina.

Jasper sale de la piscina riéndose, sé que debe estar pensando en lo que hemos estado haciendo.

.

La comida fue bastante menos tensa de lo que pensé.

Nada más comer Edward dijo a Alice que subieran al piso de arriba para hablar. Meter a los dos solos en una habitación no me parecía una buena idea teniendo en cuenta el episodio de esta mañana.

Apreté la mano a Edward para transmitirle mi nerviosismo e inseguridad pero él solo se limitó a guiñarme un ojo y devolverme el apretón antes de seguir a Alice hacia las escaleras.

Para matar el tiempo hasta que Edward y Alice bajaran me fui a la cocina con Esme para ayudarla a hacer la cena de Nochebuena y cuando casi me había olvidado de los dos hermanos, Edward bajó para decirme que iba a salir un momento y despedirse con un beso.

El primer beso que me dio delante de su madre fue bastante natural y decoroso.

Alice vino al poco tiempo de irse Edward. No tena cara de enfado ni nada por el estilo así que me tranquilicé un poco. Ya interrogaría a alguno de los dos más tarde.

-Hija, ¿quieres ayudarnos con el postre?

-Oh, creo que si queréis tener postre es mejor que me mantenga lejos de la cocina- dijo riendo- pero antes me prepararé un cocktail…

-Alice… no me gusta que bebas alcohol- le regañó su madre.

Alice y yo nos miramos riendo, esa charla había sucedido muchas veces en mi presencia.

Finalmente Alice preparó dos cosmos, uno para mí y otro para ella.

Nunca admitiré que cuando me subí para ducharme antes de la cena iba algo borracha.

Maldita Alice, se la daba fatal cocinar pero se la daba de lujo preparar cocktails.

Mientras me duchaba llegó Edward con un paquete en la mano envuelto en papel de regalo.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto saliendo de la ducha envuelta en toallas.

-Tu regalo- dice acercándose a mí sonriendo.

Yo sonrío también, pero sin embargo una inquietud comienza a formarse en mi interior.

-¿No deben intercambiarse los regalos esta noche?- pregunto agarrando el paquete.

-Convencionalmente sí. Este he preferido dártelo antes, en la intimidad- dice mirándome con intenciones.

Sí, sin duda era un regalo que no podía abrir delante de su familia.

-Ábrelo- me anima.

Rasgo el papel de regalo y encuentro una caja forrada en piel de color negro. Desde luego no parece algo indecoroso a primera vista. Pero cuando la abro, sea lo que sea que sea (porque no tengo ni idea de que es), sé que es algo sexual.

Ante mi cara y fruncimiento de ceño, se ríe.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto sacando el artilugio de la caja.

El objeto tiene primero una forma como de huevo pero más puntiagudo y va unido mediante una pequeña barra de uno centímetros a una especie de apoyo metálico cubierto con una piedra rosa que imita al diamante. Todo él es como de acero inoxidable.

-Es un plug anal- explica.

Inmediatamente mis músculos se tensan.

-¿Pretendes que me meta este puf o pub de acero en el culo?- pregunto alterada.

Edward vuelve a reírse.

-Esta mañana no tenías miedo a nada.

-Pero me refería a ti. Tu miembro… es… piel con piel. El acero es antinatural, ¿sabes el daño que podría hacerme eso?-

-¿Y sabes el placer que podría darte eso mientras yo estoy en tu interior? Te sentirías tan llena…- me susurra al oído.

La piel se me enchina y mis músculos vuelven a contraerse. Pero esta vez no es por incertidumbre, es por placer y anticipación.

-Te estás excitando- dice atrayéndome a sus brazos- tus pezones te delatan.

-Este no es el momento…- comienzo a decir antes de que Edward me bese.

El beso dura menos de lo que me esperaba.

-La verdad es que quería esperar a esta noche pero… ¿podrías llevarlo puesto durante la cena?- me pide mientras me quita el objeto de la mano.

La mirada de Edward es dulce, llena de amor. Podría hacer tantas cosas por esa mirada… pero esto no.

-¡No!- digo elevando la voz- es la primera vez que ceno con tus padres y tu hermana siendo tu novia. Bastante tengo ya con intentar que me acepten, por favor no me pongas más tensión. Llevando esto no me sentiría… digna, me sentiría sucia- explico.

-¿Sucia? Es sexo, el sexo es sucio por eso es placentero- dice contrariado.

-Por favor Edward, comprende que esta noche no es la mejor noche para probar tu juguete.

-Está bien- dice besándome- comprendo tu punto. Esperaré a probarlo cuando tú estés lista y mis padres lejos.

-Y tu hermana- le recuerdo.

-Y mi hermana- repite.

Le doy un beso suave que él aprovecha para acercarme más a él. El movimiento brusco hace que la toalla que cubre mi cuerpo caiga al suelo.

Mientras nos besamos las manos de Edward van a mis nalgas donde las aprietan con ganas. Incluso hace que me alce un par de centímetros más y note su cuerpo contra mí.

-Isa, ¿puedes venir a ver mi vestid…o?- pregunta Alice entrando por la puerta.

En cuanto entra y me ve desnuda, besándome con su hermano el color se va de su cara y como en un acto reflejo se da la vuelta.

-Lo siento, lo siento…- dice dándonos la espalda.

Me cubro con la toalla nuevamente ayudada por Edward antes de responder a Alice.

-Debí llamar- dice sin mirarnos.

-Sí, debiste hacerlo- le dice su hermano.

-¿Qué me ibas a decir?- le pregunto yendo hacia ella.

-Que si podías ir a ver mi vestido para esta noche, pero está claro que estás ocupada así que nada- dice saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta y sin mirarme ni un segundo.

Cuando estamos solos nuevamente Edward comienza a reírse.

-No tiene gracia, que vergüenza- digo golpeándole el hombro para que pare de reír.

-Es su culpa cariño, debería haber llamado antes de entrar. Así aprenderá a llamar a la puerta la próxima vez.

-Oye, ¿qué has hablado con Alice esta tarde después de comer?- pregunto mientras me quito la toalla que tenía envuelta en el pelo.

-Que cotilla- dice mientras se desnuda para meterse a la ducha.

-Creo que merezco saberlo.

Edward suelta una carcajada.

-Nada, solo hemos hablado sobre ti. Principalmente hemos llegado a la conclusión de que nos daremos una oportunidad como hermanos por ti. Nunca hemos tenido nada en común pero ahora sí, te tenemos a ti.

-Oh Ed. Es muy importante para mí eso- digo emocionada.

-Lo sé- dice besándome en la frente antes de entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta.

.

Durante la cena el ambiente fue relajado y se respiraba amor por todos los poros. Y todo ese amor, o en gran medida, procedía de Esme. Se notaba que estaba feliz de tener a sus dos hijos con ella después de muchos años sin tener a Edward en casa por navidad.

Después de cenar llegó el reparto de regalos. Me sorprendió tener más regalos que el de Edward ya que ninguno de los demás sabía que iba a pasar aquí las navidades. Supongo que se dieron prisa en salir a comprarlos.

-Te lo iba a enviar por correo esta mañana, pero ya que estás aquí…- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Abrí la bolsa y en él encontré un vale para un balneario en Irlanda.

-Muchas gracias Al- dije abrazándola.

A continuación le di mi regalo, un set de productos de belleza orgánicos que compré en Brasil.

-Vaya, esto me va a venir muy bien- dice sonriente.

-Es de Brasil, de la isla donde vivió Edward y acabamos de estar de vacaciones- explicó.

-¿Lo has hecho con tus manos hermanito?- pregunta irónicamente a Edward.

-Claro. El aceite de coco lo recolecté yo mismo, me subía a las palmeras y todo- respondió riendo.

-Entonces lo guardaré con mucha estima, ahora que te has socializado ya no podrás hacer cosas como estas- dijo antes de soltar una carcajada.

Carcajada que sorprendentemente Edward siguió.

Cuando Edward abrió su regalo, los dos nos miramos y reímos.

-No me entero del chiste- dijo Carlisle- ¿qué le has regalado?

-Un reloj- contesta Edward mirándome.

-¿Y eso es gracioso por qué…?- preguntó Jasper.

-Es una broma nuestra- expliqué.

Miré a Edward a los ojos recordando ese momento, el momento en que nos conocimos:

 _-Maldito niñato, se cree que estamos a su disposición para cuando él quiera- me quejé a Jessica- lo primero que le enseñaré es a usar el reloj. En la selva si quiere puede guiarse por la posición del sol o cualquier mierda naturalista de esas, pero esto es Londres y aquí hay que guiarse por un reloj, cada segundo cuenta._

 _-Lo cierto es que mi reloj funciona bastante bien. Y en cuanto al taparrabos lo traía en mi maleta, una pena que me la hayan perdido en el aeropuerto. Pero no se preocupe señora, si me deja esa horrorosa chaqueta suya podría hacerme un taparrabos ahora mismo, y así se ahorra un regalo de bienvenida tan caro como un reloj- dijo una voz masculina detrás de mí._

 _Cuando acabó de hablar me giré y me encontré frente a frente con un chico, bueno un chico no, más bien un hombre guapísimo. Tenía el pelo más largo de lo normal, una barba de al menos una semana y unos imponentes ojos verdes. En cuanto a la ropa no llevaba taparrabos, pero iba vestido muy informal. Unos pantalones de algodón fino en color marrón claro que le llegaban por encima de los tobillos, una camiseta verde oliva con un logo publicitario y arrugada y unas deportivas de correr._

 _Recuperándome del hecho de que mi nuevo jefe me haya pillado criticándole, le contesté:_

 _-Supongo que es el señorito Cullen- dije con retintín- confío en que en esa maleta haya trajes mucho más bonitos que mi chaqueta pero desde luego mucho más acordes a las necesidades que exige esta empresa y que claramente con esas pintas no alcanza- dije mirándole de arriba abajo- En cuanto al reloj, me lo ahorraré siempre y cuando cumpla con los horarios preestablecidos, aquí todos nos tomamos muy en serio nuestro trabajo. Bienvenido a la sociedad señorito, si tiene alguna duda sobre su… integración hágamelo saber- dije caminando hacia la salida y pasando a su lado._

-Muchas gracias señorita Swan- susurró en mi oído antes de darme un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-De nada señorito Cullen- respondí sonriente.

-Es mi turno- dijo girándose hacia la pila de regalos para coger una caja.

Cuando me pasó la caja lo miré interrogante y por la mirada le comuniqué que esperaba que no fuese nada de tipo sexual.

Abrí la caja y me encontré con un libro.

Le miré interrogante y él me instó a abrir sus páginas.

Había fotos suyas y relatos escritos a mano.

-Este es mi diario de aventuras- me explica- lo llevé conmigo desde que salí por esa puerta- inclina la cabeza hacia la puerta- cuando tenía 18 años y viajé a la India. También lo llevaba conmigo el primer día que fui a la oficina. Sé que hubo un momento en tu vida en el que me miraste como un bicho raro- dijo lanzando una rápida mirada a Alice- porque no conocías ni comprendías el modo de vida que he llevado estos años. Bien en este libro está todo lo necesario para comprenderme, mis vivencias, mis motivos, mis sentimientos. Y esta- dijo avanzando las páginas- es mi parte favorita.

-Están en blanco- dije.

-Lo sé. Están en blanco porque a partir de aquí, pretendo rellenarlas contigo, que todas las nuevas experiencias que tenga sean contigo- me dijo sonriente.

-Oh Edward- digo emocionada mirando las páginas en blanco que escribiríamos juntos- Te quiero- digo antes de besarle.

Y siento que su familia esté delante, o que este beso no se considere adecuado para hacerlo delante de sus padres pero el chico que se fue para vivir experiencias y que durante años huyó de las ataduras sociales, acaba de decirme que quiere atarse a mí para seguir compartiendo experiencias.

Y creo que eso merece por lo menos un beso en condiciones.

.

Esa noche tumbados en su cama aun con la ropa puesta estuvimos viendo el libro. Había viajado a muchísimos sitios y aunque en el libro detallaba bastante qué cosas había hecho, cada frase suscitaba en mí más curiosidad. Así que mientras leía le atosigaba a preguntas.

-¿Y con qué te gustaría que comenzásemos a rellenar las hojas en blanco?- pregunté.

-Mmm no sé. Quizás con el viaje a Brasil- contestó- y quizás más o menos por aquí- dijo avanzando unas 20 hojas- podríamos rellenarlo con… una boda- dijo como si nada- más adelante- continuó pasando unas 2-3 hojas- podríamos rellenarlo con un bebé…

-Edward- dije sonriente alzándole la cabeza para que me mirase. En mis ojos seguro que se podían leer muchas preguntas.

-La respuesta es sí Bella, sí quiero esas cosas contigo- dijo antes de besarme y ponerse sobre mí- te quiero a ti y quiero todo lo que puedas darme. Si quieres una boda yo la querré también, si quieres un bebé te lo daré…

-¿Solo uno?- le interrumpí sonriendo.

-Y si quieres diez bebés te daré 5 y adoptaremos otros 5- dijo riendo mientras volvía a besarme.

Minutos después aun riendo nos separamos.

-Te quiero- le dije mirándole.

-Te quiero- me respondió devolviéndome la mirada-Te quiero para muchos años.

-Yo te quiero para siempre- dije volviendo a besarle.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

Muchas me dijeron que no acabase la historia tan rápido a lo que mi respuesta es: la historia era corta desde el primer momento en que pensé en ella, el tema principal era que Bella cambiase su manera de ver las cosas y aceptase a Edward y eso ya ocurrió. No voy a alargar más esta historia porque creo que ya ha dado todo de sí. No obstante no os preocupéis, porque aun queda el **EPÍLOGO**.

Y ahora las preguntas que siempre os hago y que me gusta tanto que me respondáis en los reviews, ¿qué os ha parecido el final de la discusión en la piscina? ¿Y el regalo de Edward a Bella? ¿Creéis que Bella se atreverá a usar el primer regalo de Edward? Jajaja

Por otro lado, voy a volver a subir la historia **''Sin planear''** que podéis encontrar en mi perfil, os dejo un resumen:

 _Edward y Bella eran una pareja feliz, ambos exitosos en sus trabajos y confiaban en llevar su relación a un punto más serio en un futuro cercano. Sin embargo durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de Edward que Bella organiza en su casa aparece Irina, con quien Edward tuvo una aventura años atrás. Irina confiesa a Edward que fruto de su breve aventura se quedó embarazada y ambos tienen una hija, Sienna. De la noche a la mañana la vida de la pareja cambia drásticamente, pues a la relación entre Edward y Bella se le suma una hija de él y su madre, la cual parece que sigue teniendo cierto interés en Edward. ¿Podrá la relación de Edward y Bella superar la llegada de la hija de él?_


End file.
